Le dernier des Holmes
by Tommaso
Summary: Revenu d'entre les morts, Sherlock espérait un autre accueil que celui qui lui est réservé. Isolé, il est bientôt confronté à l'enquête la plus difficile et intime qui soit. L'occasion, peut-être, de regagner la confiance des siens. Mais surtout d'apprendre à ses dépends que, de toutes les histoires, les histoires de famille sont certainement les pires.
1. Ne sont jamais perdants

- Il est parti. Pour de bon. Tu comprends ?

Les yeux gris se plissèrent, craquelant la peau sèche en une multitude de pattes d'oie. Confus, il insista une nouvelle fois :

- Disparu. Pour toujours.

Ce furent les lèvres qui s'étirèrent cette fois en un sourire énigmatique, empreint de souvenirs vieux de plusieurs décennies.

- Personne ne disparait jamais vraiment.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Mais vas-y, raconte-moi. Depuis le début.


	2. Ceux qui changent

**Note :** je profite de ce premier véritable chapitre pour insérer mes notes. Cette fiction me trottait en tête depuis près d'un an. Elle a connu plusieurs versions, des changements considérables à plusieurs reprises. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle me tenait en tout cas énormément à cœur.

Comme souvent (toujours), les chapitres sont accompagnés d'un extrait de chanson. Cette fois, Keane, Everybody's changing. Par ailleurs, elle se déroule en 2014 pour respecter plus ou moins le hiatus de 3 ans.

Alors… Prêt à embarquer ? Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

_You're aching, you're breaking/ Tu as mal, tu te brises  
And I can see the pain in your eyes/ Et je peux voir la douleur dans tes yeux  
Says everybody's changing/ Celle qui dit "Tout le monde change-  
And I don't know why / -et je ne sais pas pourquoi »_

* * *

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour au 221B. En trois ans d'absence, aucun changement remarquable ne s'était produit. Pas un seul grain de poussière, pas un seul bibelot n'avait changé de place au sein de l'appartement. Et pourtant, tout était différent.

Haï par les uns, méprisé par les autres, Sherlock ressentait une certaine reconnaissance à l'égard de Mycroft. Ce-dernier était peut-être bien le seul qui le traitait avec les mêmes irritantes manières qu'autrefois. Ainsi, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, un vendredi à deux heures de l'après-midi, il ouvrit la portière et s'y glissa sans commentaire.

Premier bémol, l'absence de ponctualité de son frère l'agaçait particulièrement. Était-ce convenable de kidnapper quelqu'un pour finalement le faire attendre quarante-cinq minutes dans un bureau minuscule ? Fourrant son nez ici et là, il regretta la platitude des documents conservés dans les tiroirs du bureau d'Anthea.

Sherlock reposa finalement à contrecœur l'agenda dans lequel il s'était plongé. Une voix familière et autoritaire claqua entre les murs, l'invitant à le rejoindre au plus vite dans la pièce voisine. Il eut un sourire venimeux. De la vieille porte ou de Mycroft, lequel serait le premier à sortir de ses gonds ?

- J'ai l'impression que rien n'est jamais grave pour toi. Et c'est sûrement ton meilleur défaut ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du mal que j'ai eu pour redorer ton blason ?

Un point pour la porte. Ces charnières en cuivre datant de l'avant-guerre faisaient définitivement preuve de plus de souplesse que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Trop fier pour abandonner, Sherlock choisit de se défendre coûte que coûte.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit. Nous savons tous les deux que si tu as fait preuve d'autant d'acharnement pour laver mon nom, c'est parce que c'est également le tien. C'est sûrement notre seul point commun.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue de Mycroft : le cynisme dont faisait preuve son cadet ne lui plaisait nullement.

- La prochaine fois, évite au moins d'insulter les journalistes présents sur les lieux de l'enquête. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, c'est davantage dans ton intérêt que dans le mien.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, prêt à faire demi-tour :  
- Remets mes amitiés à la Reine, asséna-t-il sur le même ton dédaigneux qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Si tu pouvais presser ton chauffeur, je suis attendu pour six heures.

Mycroft éclata d'un rire narquois.  
- Qui peut bien t'attendre ? John ?

Sans rien laisser paraître, cette dernière déclaration égratigna la plaie béante qu'il traînait depuis son retour : John ne l'attendait pas. Plus cruelle que l'indifférence, la situation était telle que leurs rapports étaient devenus aussi rares que tendus.

Et, comble de malchance, les deux hommes étaient forcés de cohabiter dans le même appartement en dépit du climat hostile qu'il y régnait.

Un appartement qui avait autrefois été un véritable foyer. Et dont chaque bibelot, chaque meuble lui rappelait qu'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Se plaindre de mon comportement, évidemment.  
- Evidemment, répéta John.

Inattendue, cette question de John ne déboucha en revanche sur aucune conversation digne de ce nom. Aussitôt satisfait par la réponse de son colocataire, le médecin s'était replongé dans la contemplation d'un site web lambda. Sherlock, lui, rejoignit le sofa. Quelque chose dans ses lectures chez Mycroft lui laissait un goût amer. Cet intérêt était parasité par un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer : de l'inquiétude ? De l'étonnement ?

Le cahier à la couverture de cuir noir en était la cause. Un agenda, rectifia Sherlock en retraçant mentalement la succession des cases vertes et blanches sur les feuillets datés et griffonnés. Il en gardait le souvenir d'une suite de rendez-vous anodins. Missions diplomatiques, réunions ronflantes, activités personnelles.

Une atrocité était logée entre ces mots rédigés dans une écriture serrée et légèrement italique : l'incompréhensible alphabet de son frère. La gravité des faits ne résidait en réalité pas dans les intitulés, elle était constituée de l'enchaînement d'évènements anodins.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle que tu aurais omis de m'annoncer ?, le questionna John, empruntant sa voix neutre que Sherlock commençait à avoir en horreur. Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours.  
- J'ai entraperçu quelques informations dans le bureau de Mycroft.  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Il a annulé son rendez-vous chez le dentiste… Et cela augure une troisième guerre mondiale ?

Les yeux de Sherlock s'emballèrent, parcourant des écritures imaginaires.  
- Mère, notaire, médecin.

John fronça les sourcils, mettant en pratique ce qui lui restait de patience :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Encore dans un état second, le détective releva la tête, croisant au passage le regard de son comparse. Ses lèvres remuèrent pour ne laisser s'échapper qu'un filet de voix :

- Mycroft est mourant.

* * *

- Je préfère le terme ''malade'' si tu veux bien. Mais effectivement, mon sort est scellé depuis quelques semaines déjà, expliqua calmement Mycroft en manipulant la crosse de son parapluie.

Rassemblés dans le salon, les trois hommes s'assénèrent des regards assassins, inquiets ou surpris selon à qui ils étaient destinés. Sherlock, juché en tailleurs dans l'un des fauteuils, perçut la réticence de son frère à aborder le sujet.

L'aîné des Holmes avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas nier les faits et le fruit de sa déduction.

- Je suis en revanche incapable d'identifier ce dont tu souffres à partir de ce que je sais.  
- Ca n'a pas la moindre importance. Le résultat sera de toute façon le même, admit Mycroft d'un ton froid. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Si pour une seule et unique fois, tu voulais bien rester en dehors de tout cela… Ce serait très attentionné de ta part, mon très cher frère.

Les pommettes osseuses de Sherlock se soulevèrent dans un rictus nerveux. Prenant John à parti, il désigna son aîné d'un simple geste de la tête :  
- Première étape, le déni. Tu ne veux pas que les autres te questionnent parce que tu ne veux toi-même pas y penser.  
- Je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. La vie n'est pas une course à la science infuse. Qui plus est lorsqu'il vous reste peu de temps à vivre.

John en était réduit à se demander quel était le plus fou des deux. Le malade indifférent ou le sociopathe qui s'essayait à la psychologie. Ne trouvant d'autre échappatoire à ce cirque inquiétant, il quitta son siège et invita Mycroft à le suivre pour clôturer la discussion.

- Loin de moi l'idée de m'ingérer dans vos affaires privées mais- Avez-vous au moins consulté un deuxième praticien ? D'un confrère à l'autre, les avis divergent parfois énormé-  
- Le premier médecin m'a annoncé que c'était inopérable, le deuxième que c'était évolutif. Le troisième m'a confirmé le diagnostic des deux autres. J'ai peur de ce qu'un quatrième éminent spécialiste pourrait m'apprendre.

John demeura silencieux, le bec cloué par ce discours fataliste. Mycroft, lui, semblait étudier la poignée de porte qu'il venait de saisir. Le regard baissé, il releva finalement la tête et souhaita une bonne fin de journées aux deux colocataires. Un silence oppressant lui succéda et rendit l'atmosphère plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Debout devant l'entrée, John ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Face à la porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer, il soupira bruyamment et prit la parole :  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Il est hors de question de te donner accès aux dossiers médicaux de Mycroft. Je dîne avec Lestrade ce soir. A demain.

Réfugié dans son fauteuil, le détective discerna les bruits familiers qui suivirent le départ de son comparse. Onze marches d'escaliers, cinq pas jusqu'à l'entrée, deux tours de clé dans la serrure et John était parti.

Sherlock se défendait systématiquement de ressentir le moindre manque à l'égard des escapades de plus en plus fréquentes du médecin. Ce soir, il consentit cependant à admettre qu'une compagnie, même passive, lui aurait été apaisante.

Malheureusement, John ne l'entendait plus de cette oreille.

* * *

- Tu as l'air fatigué.  
- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorqua Lestrade, vexé. Les nuits sont troublées par des concertos de violons ?  
- Des cauchemars.  
- Ils ont repris ? Tu comptes retourner chez le psy ?

John détourna le regard, le portant au-delà des fenêtres impeccables du restaurant, et observa la rue bondée de joyeux touristes. Ragaillardi, il répondit aux questions :

- Pas les miens, les siens. Ses cauchemars à lui… Il fait semblant de rien, mais j'entends tout avec ces foutus murs.  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, insista Lestrade.  
- Je sais. Mais ça me ronge d'ignorer ses appels à l'aide ou d'aller le réveiller-  
- Il l'a cherché.

La fourchette plantée dans son assiette de pâtes, John déplaça sans appétit quelques tortellinis d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette. Un quignon de pain dans une main, un verre de Chianti dans l'autre, Lestrade poursuivait son repas dans un silence religieux.

Se surprenant à observer son invité, John conclut que l'inspecteur n'avait certainement pas dormi de nuits complètes depuis plusieurs jours. Quant à l'état de sa barbe, elle aurait pu paraître soignée sans l'existence de deux coupures : une à la jonction de la mâchoire, l'autre au menton.

Tu es en train de Sherlocker, se reprocha-t-il intérieurement. Il reporta son attention sur ses pâtes aux champignons.

- Est-ce que- Et si tu venais à l'appartement un de ces jours ?

Lestrade ne répondit rien, les lèvres noyées par son verre de vin. Ses deux prunelles noisette trahirent en revanche le fond de sa pensée : il n'était pas près de franchir la porte du 221B. John le regrettait.

- J'espérais que tu changes d'avis. Je suppose que ce n'est pas demain que tu renoueras le contact.  
- Jamais. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, le reprit l'inspecteur d'un ton sec. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas d'où tu tires ta patience vis-à-vis de lui.

Sur ces mots, John laissa sa fourchette lui échapper des mains. S'excusant poliment du bruit occasionné, il livra une réponse décousue et hésitante.  
- C'est comme si- J'ai essayé de le détester ou de lui en vouloir mais… J'en suis incapable. A un moment, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, dix secondes après, je cherche une nouvelle collocation dans les petites annonces. Je- Je deviens fou.

L'inspecteur parvint sans mal à lire la détresse qui tordait les traits de son ami. Renonçant à poursuivre la conversation, il serra les mâchoires et maudit une fois de plus Sherlock. A croire que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à piétiner ce qu'il avait déjà détruit trois ans plus tôt.

Sherlock avait peut-être cru qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Quoiqu'il en était, Lestrade se révélait incapable de digérer ce numéro d'imposture.

L'inspecteur abattit sa main sur l'addition, extirpant quelques billets de l'autre. Il se heurta néanmoins aux protestations du médecin.  
- Je suis capable de m'offrir un plat de pâtes et une bouteille de vin-  
- Cela me fait plaisir. Et puis, tu n'as pris qu'un verre… Que tu n'as pas terminé, fit remarquer Greg en pliant le ticket par-dessus les coupures de vingt livres. Je te raccompagne ?

Le chemin du retour s'acheva, comme à l'habitude, au début de Baker Street.

Lestrade avait la décence de ne pas rejeter la faute sur la circulation chaotique ou l'absence de places de parking. La crainte d'apercevoir une silhouette discrète à leur fenêtre suffisait visiblement à tenir l'inspecteur éloigné du 221B.

* * *

_But everybody's changing/ Mais tout le monde change  
And I don't feel the same/ Et je ne ressens rien de tel_


	3. Ceux qui s'égarent

**Note :** voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Un chapitre de « transition » qui, je l'espère, entraînera la confusion chez vous -) Merci pour vos reviews, j'étais ravie ce premier accueil pour cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !

La chanson du chapitre est "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay.

* * *

_One minute I held the key/ Pendant un instant, je tenais les clés_  
_ Next the walls were closed on me/ Celui d'après, les murs se refermaient sur moi_  
_ And I discovered that my castles stand / Et j'ai découvert que mon château reposait_  
_ Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand/ Sur des piliers de sel et des piliers de sable_

* * *

Le niveau inférieur de l'hôpital était probablement l'endroit le plus calme de l'établissement. Les seuls bruits qui troublaient ce silence provenait de la cafetière encrassée de calcaire et du claquement frénétique des touches d'un clavier.

Déposant une tasse fumante à côté de la souris de son visiteur, Molly porta la sienne à ses lèvres et jeta quelques coups d'œil furtif à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas toutes les manipulations entreprises par Sherlock mais elle se doutait néanmoins de l'illégalité de celles-ci.

Sherlock s'activait à sa tâche obscure depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Sur l'écran, un nombre incalculable de fenêtres encombraient l'interface du programme interne de l'hôpital. Le détective passait de l'une à l'autre, parcourait en diagonale les écrits et les divers documents pour revenir enfin à l'accueil et saisir de nouvelles données dans le moteur de recherche.

Une fois sa tasse de café avalée, Molly prit conscience que son visiteur ne lui adresserait pas la parole de si tôt et choisit de rejoindre son propre bureau pour entamer la pile de rapports qui s'étaient accumulés. Ce fut finalement lorsqu'elle prit place sur sa chaise que Sherlock se retourna, orientant l'écran d'ordinateur dans sa direction :  
- Ces quatre lignes ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elles signifient ?

Contrariée, Molly prit néanmoins la peine de lire le contenu de la page. Incertaine de son diagnostic, elle répliqua sèchement :  
- Je suis laborantine, pas médecin. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir John ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, visiblement énervé par la tournure de cette conversation. John ne l'aiderait jamais. Il invoquerait probablement une raison aussi niaise que le secret professionnel ou le respect de l'intimité de Mycroft. Il ne se voilait pas la face pour autant : John trouverait dans ce refus une nouvelle manière de marquer l'amertume qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Cette enquête, s'il pouvait la qualifier ainsi, ne lui laissait cependant pas le choix : John était bel et bien son dernier recours. En d'autres mots, l'après-midi s'annonçait épuisante, chaotique et douloureuse.

En dépit des demandes répétées de Sherlock, les documents demeuraient pliés sur l'une des tables basses de l'appartement. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de convaincre John d'y jeter au moins un coup d'œil : aucun des discours qu'il avait tenu n'était venu à bout de l'obstination du médecin.

Le salon ressemblait plus que jamais à un champ de bataille. Les deux camps s'affrontaient de temps à autre du regard, manifestant pour l'un qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et, pour l'autre, que ce dit-comportement était stupide et enfantin. Dérobés dans les affaires de John, des dizaines d'ouvrages médicaux et scientifiques s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, créant de véritables tranchées qui délimitaient les territoires de chacun.

Niant les agissements de son colocataire, John faisait aller et venir sa main nerveuse entre sa tasse de thé et le dossier cartonné, frappé du caducée. Sa curiosité le poussait à y jeter un coup d'œil. Sa discussion avec Mycroft l'avait laissé pensif : la description succincte livrée par la _victime_ - son vocabulaire s'imprégnait définitivement trop de l'univers policier – lui avait évoqué un cancer. Inopérable et évolutif. L'une des déclarations de Sherlock l'avait cependant mené à reconsidérer son diagnostic.

« _Ce doit être cardiaque. C'est la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de déduire._ »

La description appliquée au cœur ne lui laissait rien augurer de bon. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cette découverte avait provoqué un regain de colère et d'entêtement chez Sherlock. Comme s'il était plus terrible de mourir d'une maladie cardiaque que d'un cancer du foie ou d'une autre pathologie. Au vu du nombre de cardiopathies répertoriées et de leurs manifestations variées – en fonction du sexe, de l'âge, de la condition physique de l'individu -, John était prêt à parier que Sherlock ne déterminerait jamais de lui-même la raison du mal dont souffrait son frère.

En attendant, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à compulser rapidement le dossier ? Il n'informerait tout simplement pas Sherlock de ses conclusions. Quant à Mycroft, il n'en saurait de toute façon rien. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, le dossier était entre ses mains, ouvert à la première page. Sa taille digne d'une encyclopédie s'expliquait par la rigueur du suivi : la moindre intervention, le moindre examen médical semblaient avoir été consigné.

Les quarante premières années ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose. Mycroft avait reçu quelques points de suture à neuf ans, subi une opération des amygdales à treize et des dents de sagesse à seize ans. Plusieurs fois sa prise de sang annuelle affichait des taux préoccupants de cholestérol. Les résultats s'étaient nettement améliorés après plusieurs consultations dans une clinique privée de diététique.

Un dossier typique, lambda d'un homme caucasien de son âge. Le constat s'emballait à partir de janvier de l'année précédente. Admis pour une fatigue intense, une tension beaucoup trop basse et de violents maux de tête, un urgentiste d'un hôpital de Berlin lui diagnostiquait un surmenage et lui conseillait du repos ainsi qu'un simple dérivé de Paracétamol. Même situation, quatre mois et demi plus tard, à Londres. Cette fois, des examens complémentaires furent menés : prise de sang, électrocardiogramme. Le praticien avait visiblement vu juste : le rythme cardiaque n'augurait rien de bon.

Ainsi débutèrent un parcours jalonné de multiples échographies, biopsies et assimilés. Le verdict était maintenant unanime et irrévocable. Comme Mycroft l'avait affirmé, trois praticiens s'étaient accordés autour d'un même diagnostic funeste.

John blêmit en reprenant les informations une par une. Bien que sa spécialisation ne relevait nullement de la cardiologie, les années de pratique l'avait amené à reconnaître certains pathologies lorsqu'il les rencontrait. Surtout celles-ci.

- Sherlock ?

Le détective s'affairait toujours dans ses recherches, un précis de cardiologie dans les mains. John se sentit brusquement pris d'une bouffée d'angoisse puis de culpabilité. La première à l'égard de Sherlock, la seconde à l'idée de tromper la confiance de Mycroft.

- Sherlock. Tu devrais sincèrement m'écouter.

L'épais ouvrage qu'il tenait en mains fit un bruit sourd en se refermant. Relevant la tête, il adressa un regard à la fois curieux et agacé sur John.

- Tu l'as lu, pas vrai ?

La gorge sèche, John acquiesça tandis qu'une pensée amère lui traversait l'esprit. _Je l'ai lu. Et je ne sais pas si je dois le regretter ou louer le ciel._

* * *

- Je suis formel. Si c'est d'origine génétique, c'est impossible.

John souffla bruyamment. Sherlock refusait d'entendre cette vérité, constituée des conclusions de quatre praticiens différents. Dont lui. Cette cardiopathie était fortement héréditaire. Il ne savait guère si les médecins avaient pris le temps d'en discuter avec Mycroft. Lui, en revanche, se refusait de dissimuler à Sherlock des renseignements qui mettaient en péril sa propre santé.

- J'en suis certain. Elle ne se transmet pas systématiquement mais les risques sont non négligeables. Mycroft et toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, partageaient les mêmes gênes, il est urgent que-  
- Impossible ! Nous avons subis tous les tests cardiaques possibles et imaginables, aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu positif !

Cloué sur place, John haussa un sourcil, feuilletant d'une main le dossier sur lequel il n'aurait normalement jamais jeté un coup d'œil.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Antécédents familiaux, répliqua Sherlock, les dents et les poings serrés. Ni lui ni moi n'étions porteur d'une quelconque maladie-  
- Et pourtant, les résultats sont notés ici noir sur blanc.

La pile de livres médicaux demeura intouchée pendant toute la durée de la conversation. Le détective semblait plus préoccupé que jamais, ses yeux allant et venant sur divers bibelots de la maison. Il cachait quelque chose, John le sentait.

- Tu en es bien certain ?, le reprit-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Sûr et certain, répondit John. Par ailleurs, je ne trouve aucune trace d'un bilan cardiaque avant-

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir quatre feuilles que Sherlock s'était déjà volatilisé, claquant bruyamment la porte de sa chambre. John jurait l'avoir vu emporter son téléphone.

- S'il appelle Mycroft, je suis fichu… Ca t'apprendra, tiens, se sermonna-t-il en rangeant le dossier parmi la pile de documents qui encombraient la table du living. Dans quel merdier me voilà encore…

* * *

Vingt-et-une heure douze. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'Inspecteur Lestrade entamait sa trentième heure d'affilée dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. De vieux papiers en retard l'attendaient sur un coin de son bureau. En attendant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour s'y atteler, il se contentait de trier les nombreux mails qui s'étaient accumulés sur sa boîte. Un quart de spam, un quart de newsletter, un quart de courrier interne et, enfin, un quart appartenant à Sherlock.

Transférés. Les intitulés de ces correspondances respectaient scrupuleusement le même format : le nom de l'enquête, précédé d'un SH. Lestrade ne les lisait guère : Tayler, le nouveau venu, les recevait illico dans sa boîte et gérait lui-même le flot d'informations contenus dans les missives. Fraîchement diplômé de l'académie, il semblait encore suffisamment impressionné par son supérieur pour ne pas discuter ses ordres ou lui poser de fâcheuses questions.

Lestrade ne s'en cachait pas : il évitait d'entretenir le moindre contact avec Sherlock Holmes. Lors de ses arrivées, il fuyait la scène de crime, se réfugiant sous un abribus ou dans une ruelle pour griller une cigarette. Les rares coups de téléphone, comme les mails, étaient déviés vers des personnes désignées pour cette tâche.

Toutes ces mesures auraient dû suffire à gommer Sherlock de sa vie. C'était sans compter sur ce foutu manque qu'il ressentait à de multiples occasions : dans les affaires difficiles, à certaines dates pleines de sens ou lors de ses trop rares nuits, lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur.

Si Sherlock était bel et bien revenu, les cauchemars, eux, ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il fallait depuis apprendre à vivre avec. Si l'inspecteur y parvenait tant bien que mal en écourtant la durée de ses nuits, il lui était impossible de renoncer aux quatre, cinq heures de sommeil qui lui permettait de garder un semblant d'efficacité. D'une main hagarde, il défit son nœud de cravate : le temps était venu de se résoudre à dormir.

Il considéra longuement d'un air envieux le tiroir dans lequel était dissimulée sa meilleure médication. Un Glenmorangie seize ans d'âge, offert par sa sœur lors de son précédent anniversaire. Se servant un verre, il le porta à ses lèvres, humant l'odeur tourbeuse du breuvage.

La plus grande injustice dans cette histoire était que si Sherlock lui manquait parfois à en crever, il ne semblait pas en être de même pour le détective. Aucun des mails qu'il avait reçu jusqu'ici ne contenait la moindre allusion personnelle, la plus petite excuse. Lestrade s'était probablement fourvoyé : en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient partagés durant ces années, il ne valait pas mieux aux yeux de Sherlock qu'une vague connaissance de travail.

Affalé sur son siège, les pieds sur le bureau et la nuque calée contre l'appuie-tête, l'inspecteur se resservit un deuxième verre. Tant qu'à mourir de quelque chose…, lui souffla timidement une voix intérieure.

Aussitôt avalé, il le reposa à côté de la pile de documents qui ne serait guère épluchée ce soir. Les paupières tombantes, Greg jeta par-dessus lui sa veste et se força à rejoindre un sommeil sans repos.

* * *

A l'opposé de la ville, dans un building quasiment éteint, deux carrés de lumières jaunes subsistaient au quatrième étage. Au sein du premier, Mycroft s'activait sur son ordinateur, la tête appuyée contre l'un de ses poings. Quelques ambassades refusaient visiblement de lui octroyer le repos qu'il aurait mérité et dont il aurait eu grandement besoin.

Le diplomate remerciait au moins ses collègues d'avoir délaissé les bureaux. A cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient silencieux, bien éloignés de l'agitation diurne des secrétaires, préposés aux photocopieuses et autres réparateurs de fontaine à eau. Il ne subsistait d'ailleurs à cette heure qu'une seule autre personne au sein de l'établissement. Occupant le bureau jouxtant le ciel, Anthea s'affairait discrètement à divers travaux depuis le début de la journée.

Se redressant lentement, Mycroft lissa les plis de son trois-pièce sombre. Sans surprise, il remarqua que celui-ci commençait à flotter aux niveaux des côtes et des cuisses. Les premiers effets du traitement, assurément.

Il s'annonça de trois coups brefs sur la double porte qui séparait leurs locaux. Visiblement surprise, Anthea releva la tête, une moue concernée sur le visage :  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- En réalité, rien. Je venais d'ailleurs vous encourager à rentrer chez vous. La semaine prochaine s'annonce longue.

Sa comparse ne manifesta aucun empressement à l'idée de rejoindre son domicile. A peine eut-elle un regard pour l'horloge chromée qui trônait au-dessus de la porte :  
- Si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais rester. Je ne serais pas tranquille de vous savoir seul ici.  
- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. La solitude est rentrée dans mes habitudes depuis longtemps, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire défait. Dans ce cas… Que diriez-vous d'un café ? Cette machine dont j'ai fait l'acquisition n'est pas mal du tout… Quand elle se décide à fonctionner.

Accompagnant son supérieur dans la délicate manipulation de cette capricieuse machine, Anthea insista pour régler elle-même le dosage des breuvages. Après quelques essais infructueux, ils obtinrent finalement deux expressos brûlants.  
- Vous pourriez en changer. Le service n'est pas à quelques centaines d'euros près.  
- Celle-ci me plait. C'est parfois agréable de compter quelque chose d'imparfait dans ces bureaux aseptisés, justifia simplement Mycroft, caressant énigmatiquement la barre chromée de l'engin. Le café est un colombien, ramené lors de notre voyage du mois de mai. Parfumé, n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses grands yeux noisette, Anthea considéra d'un œil inquiet l'attitude de son supérieur. Déposant la tasse à proximité d'un album de cartes de visite, elle reprit une posture professionnelle. Les mains jointes à hauteur de son ventre, le dos bien droit, Anthea dissimula la gêne qui la prenait à l'idée d'aborder un sujet d'ordre privé :

- Monsieur… Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous savez quelle heure il est ?, lui répliqua Mycroft en éludant sa question.  
- Trop tard pour travailler, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Partageant le trait d'humour de sa subordonnée, Mycroft continua de tourner machinalement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, la tête baissée. Au terme d'un long soupir, il rejoignit finalement sa chaise de bureau, prêt à reprendre le rythme infernal des gens de sa fonction.  
- C'est l'heure des regrets, aussi.

* * *

_Revolutionaries wait/Les révolutionnaires attendent_  
_ For my head on a silver plate/ De voir ma tête sur un plateau d'argent_  
_ Just a puppet on a lonely string/ Juste une marionnette tenu par un fil_  
_ Oh, who would ever wanna be king?/ Oh, mais qui voudrait un jour être roi ?_


	4. Ceux qui regrettent

Voici le troisième chapitre! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, je rattrape ça dès que possible. _  
_Merci (encore une fois!) de votre soutien.

L'histoire avance doucement, des dénouements sont à attendre très prochainement... Bonne lecture !

La chanson est de Amy MacDonald - Give it all up.

* * *

_Is there anyone you can call./N'y a-t-il personne que tu peux appeler ?  
__Have you got nobody left at all./ Ne te reste-t-il plus personne ?  
Your map's against the wall./ __Ta carte est punaisée au mur  
Is there no place else you'de rather be./N'y a-t-il nulle part où tu préférerais être ?_

En tête-à-tête autour d'un maigre petit-déjeuner, Sherlock et John se dévisageaient de temps à autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à aborder les évènements de la veille et leur lot de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les deux hommes s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Sherlock se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. John, lui, focalisait toute son attention sur son bol de chocolat chaud. Lorsque la dernière bulle de poussière chocolatée éclata, il expira bruyamment :

- Tu as réussi à joindre Mycroft ?  
- Non. Il ne répond ni à mes appels ni à mes messages.

Le médecin demeurait incertain quant il s'agissait de caractériser son diagnostic. Constituait-elle une malédiction ou, au contraire, une chance ? Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ruminant longuement sur cette nouvelle source d'inquiétude. Sherlock lui avait assuré que ses lointains tests étaient revenus négatifs, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une crainte diffuse.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir directement ?  
- Je ne peux pas me rendre dans ses bureaux sans invitation, répliqua sèchement le détective. Et chez lui…

John haussa un sourcil, patientant pour la fin de cette phrase.

- Je ne sais pas où il habite. Je sais qu'il a déménagé il y a quatre ans mais-  
- Et cela échappe à tes grandes déductions ?, le railla John.  
- Je ne suis pas devin. Je ne suis m'y suis jamais assez intéressé pour récolter les informations qui m'y mènerait, se défendit Sherlock, visiblement sur la défensive. Inutile de te dire que le domicile de mon frère n'est pas repris dans l'annuaire téléphonique.

Le visage suspendu au-dessus de son bol, John fut secoué d'un bref rire narquois. Sherlock le considéra d'un œil autoritaire, l'invitant vivement à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Laisse tomber… Je m'étonne simplement de ta capacité à connaître des centaines de trucs inutiles et tout ignorer des choses essentielles-  
- En quoi l'adresse de-

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir à son accusation. En dépit de tous ses efforts, son amertume ressurgissait parfois sans qu'il ne puisse exercer le moindre contrôle sur elle :  
- Je n'ai jamais eu d'explications sur l'origine de vos enfantillages et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'en fiche royalement. Je te préviens simplement que ton frère ne sera pas éternellement là. Tu regretteras sûrement un jour de ne pas avoir enterré la hache de guerre assez tôt pour-

Un air moqueur déformèrent les traits du détective :  
- Dans quel but ? Organiser des repas de famille ? Aller boire un café avec lui, lui taper dans le dos pendant une promenade au parc ?

John ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Terminant sa boisson en deux gorgées, il disparut dans la cuisine pour nettoyer sa vaisselle.  
- Si tu savais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un, tu ne réagirais pas de cette manière.

Une autre allusion à sa disparition. La dernière remontait seulement à l'avant-veille, dénigra Sherlock avec agacement. Il commençait à désespérer de voir John surmonter cette colère, cesser les reproches qu'il trouvait injustes.

Sherlock, sans répit, continuait de ressasser les informations contenues dans le dossier médical puis de les comparer avec le diagnostic posé par John. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette histoire.

Une illumination lui apparut soudainement.

- Lestrade ! Il sait où habite mon frère.

Dans la cuisine, des couverts chutèrent sur l'évier en inox, propageant un bruit désagréable entre les murs de l'appartement. John, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avait réapparut dans le salon :

- Tu voudrais recontacter Lestrade ? Tu es sérieux ?  
- C'est une solution possible. Ceci dit, ce n'est certainement pas la plus rapide et la plus facile.

John balança le torchon en direction de la montagne de vaisselle.  
- Quel idiot je fais… J'ai osé imaginer que tu prendrais le temps de lui donner les explications qu'il mérite !  
- Ce serait une perte de temps, l'interrompit Sherlock en faisant défiler les noms de son répertoire téléphonique.

Le détective regretta immédiatement sa réaction, comprenant que cette dernière remarque lui vaudrait d'être nié par John pour le reste de la journée.

Abandonné à son sort, il tenta de mettre un mot sur ses craintes. Un coup de fil à Lestrade et l'histoire pourrait aussitôt être réglée, il s'en doutait. Il s'obstinait cependant à éviter le moindre contact avec l'inspecteur.

Au-delà de la perte de temps que constituerait une conversation dans les règles de l'art, Sherlock ressentait une appréhension qu'il n'expliquait pas. Cela remontait au jour où il avait entraperçu Lestrade, au pied de l'appartement à l'issue d'une soirée avec John.

Rien de plus concret qu'un simple pressentiment, une vague impression qui, depuis, ne le quittait plus et s'accompagnait d'un écho.

_C'est entièrement de ta faute. _

* * *

Plongé dans la lecture de son propre dossier médical, Sherlock lisait et relisait chaque page en espérant déceler l'anomalie qui l'intéressait. Obtenu lors de sa disparition, son dossier s'était révélé indispensable pour brouiller les pistes et rendre la dépouille convaincante.

Sous ses yeux, les chiffres n'étaient pas bien bavards. La vérité se trouvait très certainement dans cette feuille, perdue entre une varicelle tardive et une chute de vélo. Un long charabia qui détaillait un examen cardiaque subi lorsqu'il avait six ans.

Aucune pathologie détectée. Pas le moindre souffle, pas le moindre trouble du rythme cardiaque. Un cœur en parfaite santé. Voilà un constat qui aurait probablement étonné ceux qu'il côtoyait.

Confronté au même test, les deux frères n'obtenaient pas le même résultat : le cadet s'en tirait indemne, le deuxième souffrait d'un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait plus rien. Les méninges de Sherlock s'activèrent, dopées par le flux d'informations qui lui parvenait au cerveau.

_Ses rendez-vous datent d'il y a moins d'un an. Il le sait depuis peu. L'examen peut avoir été mal réalisé… Mais son dossier en garderait une trace dans ce cas là. Une seule possibilité : il ne l'a jamais passé._

Glacé jusqu'aux os, Sherlock redéposa le dossier sur l'une des piles de paperasse. Les mains posées à plat sur la couverture cartonnée, il s'obligea à reprendre son sang-froid. Il priait pour qu'une information capitale lui ait échappée. Dans le cas contraire, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Un croissant dans une main, un cappuccino dans l'autre, Mycroft prit place dans l'un des sièges de la première classe. A sa gauche, le seul autre occupant du wagon semblait être entré dans son deuxième ou troisième cycle de sommeil.

Avec une minutie extrême, il installa ses quelques effets emportés pour le voyage. Un romain à peine entamé, son téléphone et sa tablette, et, enfin, un paquet de bonbons à la menthe. Le voyage durait une heure et demie : juste assez pour se délasser en omettant ses devoirs professionnels.

Anthea recélait décidemment de qualités insoupçonnées. Au terme d'une longue conversation, elle s'était avérée suffisamment obstinée pour le convaincre de prendre un long week-end de repos loin de Londres.

La conversation qu'ils avaient entretenue entre deux cafés lui revenait par bribes depuis le matin. Chacune de ces phrases lui laissait la même impression : Anthea était plus que jamais inquiète pour lui. Officiellement, elle ignorait tout du mal qui le rongeait. Il ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion : cette jeune femme était suffisamment brillante pour comprendre que le dernier bilan de santé n'était pas des plus optimistes.

Consciencieuse et acharnée, elle avait été plus qu'une alliée de choix au cours des cinq dernières années. Si elle refusait de tirer la couverture à elle, arguant qu'un bon employé est avant tout le résultat d'un bon employeur, Mycroft lui promettait une belle carrière. Qui sait, elle dirigerait peut-être un jour à un niveau équivalent au sien.

Secrètement, il espérait néanmoins que ces nouvelles promesses d'emploi et une carrière bien remplie n'hypothèqueraient pas la vie privée de son employée. Elle méritait mieux, infiniment mieux qu'une morne vie de célibataire et un appartement vide.

Dérangé par les vibrations de son téléphone, Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel. Nul besoin d'être devin pour connaître l'identité de l'auteur de ces messages. Depuis la veille, sept messages et quatre coups de fil en absence s'étaient accumulés sur son Iphone.

Rappelle-moi aussi vite que possible. SH  
Tu devrais décrocher. SH  
C'est urgent. SH  
Cardiomyopathie hypertrophique, anévrisme sur l'artère pulmonaire. SH  
Et ce n'est pas du bluff. SH  
Tu DOIS me rappeler.  
Mycroft, on doit parler de Lui. SH

Les yeux fermés, Mycroft inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, la main gauche appuyée sur son sternum. Une astuce d'un cardiologue plutôt efficace. Apaisé, il refusa de nier plus longtemps ce flot de messages.

Sherlock n'avait pas respecté ses recommandations. En même temps, à quoi s'était-il attendu en lui faisant promettre de rester en dehors de tout ça ? Mycroft soupira. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il s'en tiendrait à ces simples conclusions médicales. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que son frère ne fouille pas plus loin.

Sherlock espérait le tourmenter ? Mycroft ne voyait aucune raison valable de ne pas en faire de même.

Pas disponible avant un moment. MH

D'une pression du pouce, il expédia la missive sur les réseaux téléphoniques de Grande-Bretagne. Il connaissait évidemment la date de son retour : le billet était d'or et déjà imprimé. Cependant, un petit mensonge par omission ne coûtait rien et lui procurait la satisfaction d'une revanche bien méritée.

? SH

Devait-il voir dans ce manque flagrant de vocabulaire une pointe d'inquiétude ? Mycroft choisit de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il s'avérait revanchard dans cette histoire, il n'était pas cruel pour autant.

Prenant la peine de répondre à son frère, il éteignit son téléphone juste après la réception de l'accusé.

Tout va bien. Je serai simplement injoignable pendant un certain temps. MH

* * *

L'atmosphère devenait tout simplement invivable. Si le quotidien au sein du 221B n'était pas toujours des plus roses, la situation avait encore empiré dernièrement. Les tensions se cristallisaient autour de choses anodines et se manifestaient par des soupirs frustrés, des remarques agacées ou des querelles insensées.

Ce jour-là, John fut le premier à donner de la voix.  
- Tu me fatigues ! Si, au moins, j'avais la moindre idée de ce qui te traverse la tête depuis quelques jours-  
- Je ne peux rien te dire. Vraiment rien.

Les mâchoires contractées, John referma son poing sur le journal dont il venait d'achever la lecture. Il acceptait totalement l'idée de fournir quelques efforts, de s'adapter à ce Sherlock toujours plus mystérieux. Certains détails commençaient néanmoins à venir à bout de sa patience.

- Très bien ! Tu sais, si nous n'avons plus rien en commun, il serait peut-être préférable d'envisager de continuer chacun de notre côté !

A des années lumières de la conversation que venait de lui tenir John, Sherlock bredouilla quelques phrases difficilement intelligibles.  
- Lestrade. Lestrade peut m'aider. Je dois le contacter.

Le médecin lui fit prendre conscience que son plan était voué à l'échec.  
- Greg ? Il ne décrochera jamais. Crois-moi.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par la lenteur d'esprit de son colocataire. Il ne comptait bien évidemment pas téléphoner directement à l'inspecteur : il n'obtiendrait aucun résultat de cette façon. Il lui fallait un moyen de communication détourné, moins brutal.

- Il lit les mails. Ou quelqu'un. Je ne reçois jamais de réponse ou de confirmation mais toutes les informations que je lui communique sont prises en compte lors des enquêtes. Il y a forcément quelqu'un pour les lire, n'est-ce pas ?

A la suite de ce raisonnement, il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de John sinon un soupir exaspéré. Penché sur la résolution d'une grille de mots-croisés, John tenta d'imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler le message de Sherlock.

Ses excuses, si par miracle il y en avait, n'auraient rien de traditionnelles. Il concevait sans peine la possibilité de tournures de phrases bien senties voire carrément insultantes.

- Tu penses qu'en envoyant un simple mail, Greg te rejoindra, désolé de la mésentente qui règne entre vous? Soit tu le connais vraiment mal, soit tu ignores ce qu'il pense de toi depuis quelques mois.

Piqué au vif, Sherlock remballa les moqueries de son acolyte.  
- Je connais les mots qui le pousseront à venir.

Haussant les épaules, John poursuivit ses activités sans prêter attention au bruit frénétique des touches du clavier. Une fois sa mallette préparée, il s'empara de ses clés et de son parapluie.

- J'ai des papiers à compléter au bureau. Si tu ressentais enfin le besoin de t'expliquer ou au moins de me tenir au courant… Je serai de retour dans une heure et demie, deux heures environ.

Attablé devant l'ordinateur, Sherlock ne lui répondit guère et attendit le claquement sec de la porte, soulagé d'être enfin seul. Devant lui, le curseur de la boîte mail clignotait à intervalles réguliers, renvoyant à chaque fois son échec en une poignée de pixels. A peine avait-il écrit une phrase qu'il l'effaçait aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qui le liait encore à Lestrade ? Rien, lui répondit une voix intérieure. Le boulot ? Si peu. A moins d'un coup de chance ou d'un miracle, cette tentative était peine perdue. Il avait imaginé – espéré – qu'une autre solution existe pour le mener jusqu'à Mycroft.

Même Mère elle-même ne connaissait pas l'adresse de son aîné. Ni de son cadet. La septuagénaire coulait des jours paisibles dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, à proximité de Canterbury, étrangère aux bonnes comme aux mauvaises nouvelles qui rythmaient la vie de ses uniques héritiers.

_Je suis désolé de ne pas-_

Même si vous vous entêtez-

Je suis conscient que nos relations ne sont pas-

Le curseur avala les trois essais infructueux.

Contre toute attente, une intuition éclaira enfin sa lanterne. Lestrade, après tout, ne lui avait jamais rien réclamé. Ni explications ni excuses. Il en avait bien entendu reçu par des moyens détournés : par le biais de John, par exemple.

Il restait une chose, par-dessus toutes les autres, dont Sherlock ne l'avait jamais gratifié. Si le moindre lien subsistait encore entre eux, ce devait être celui-là. Dans le cas où ce message précis ne suffisait pas à le ramener vers lui, Sherlock s'avouerait vaincu.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, la fenêtre d'une boîte mail se garnit subitement du chiffre un. Par automatisme, le destinataire fit glisser la nouvelle correspondance dans une autre fenêtre et double-cliqua sur « Transférer ». Le tout sans détourner son attention de l'exemplaire du Sun qu'il décortiquait.

Accolé à la célèbre page trois qui étalait une charmante pin-up métisse, le tabloïd étalait son gros titre en caractères noirs épais. S'en suivait une grotesque introduction à la dernière énigme à la mode, la disparition d'un Van Gogh à la National Gallery.

Bien que protégé par un nouveau principe d'alarme, la magnétisation, le « Vase avec quinze tournesols » semblait s'être évaporé. En effet, l'analyse des relevés informatiques était formelle : ce tableau n'avait jamais quitté le musée.

Ordinairement affilié à des affaires autrement plus glauques et importantes, Lestrade s'était vu remettre, avec un enthousiasme feint, les rennes de cette enquête digne d'un mauvais polar. Visiblement mal informé, le chef divisionnaire lui avait fait part de ses espoirs :

« En consultant votre ami Holmes, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'était doublement fourvoyé. D'une part, il fuyait à présent Sherlock comme la peste et, d'autre part, Lestrade était bien décidé à faire traîner cette histoire en longueur pour contrarier ce vieil incapable de Diggins.

- Inspecteur ?

Tayler, le bleu du service, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise. Les yeux rivés sur le tabloïd déplié sur le bureau, le jeune homme redoubla d'effort pour ignorer la naïade à la peau mat affichée en page trois.

- J'ai bien reçu votre dernier mail. Ceci dit, malgré la référence à l'homicide de Sutton… Vous devriez le lire. Cela concerne visiblement plus votre vie privée que l'enquête.

Derrière son bureau, Lestrade s'agita légèrement, abasourdi par cette nouvelle et tiraillé entre l'idée de refermer son journal ou de simuler l'indifférence.  
- Bien. Je vous remercie de l'info.

Alors que Tayler s'apprêtait à disparaître, Lestrade ressentit le besoin de clarifier la situation. Désignant le quotidien d'un geste de la tête, il toussota et adopta une attitude détachée :  
- N'allez pas vous imaginer que je matais, hein ?

Encore plus perturbé que lui, Tayler haussa les épaules, pressé de quitter le bureau :  
- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est simplement… J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du Sergent Donovan.

Examinant d'un œil suspect la photographie, Lestrade se débarrassa rapidement de sa lecture en l'envoyant dans la corbeille. Le bleu était parvenu à rendre la situation encore plus embarrassante qu'elle ne l'était.

**Nouveau mail**  
**SH – Homicide Sutton – 14 :27**

Tandis que son esprit se livrait une bataille acharnée à grand renfort de « pour » et de « contre », Lestrade constata que sa capricieuse souris avait éliminé le dilemme en ouvrant le mail dans une deuxième fenêtre.

D'une main tremblante, Lestrade empoigna sa veste et ses clés.

Foutue journée. Foutu Gmail. Foutu Sun et foutu Tayler.

Foutu Sherlock.

_Did you give it all up just for me / As-tu tout laissé tomber pour moi ?_  
_I'm sorry if you got me wrong. / Je suis désolé que tu te sois trompé sur mon compte_


	5. Ceux qui pardonnent

Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire! Même si l'histoire est intégralement écrite, je fais toujours quelques retouches au dernier moment... Du coup, je me retrouve à jongler entre cette fiction, _Meet the Lestrades_ et _Two Two One_. Je suis désolée si les mises-à-jour ne sont pas régulières et que je n'ai pas encore répondu à certaines reviews.

Je vous souhaite de trouver quelques réponses à vos (nombreuses) questions dans ce chapitre... Et surtout, une bonne lecture!

La chanson est d'Imagine Dragons, Nothing left to say.

Ah, je précise au passage que j'ai laissé tomber les lignes pour séparer les parties des chapitres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elles m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs récemment (apparaissent en double ou pas du tout, une phrase trop loin...) Je ferai de mon mieux pour remédier à ça!

* * *

_Who knows how long I've been awake now?/Qui sait depuis combien de temps je suis éveillé ?  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep/Les ombres sur mon mur ne dorment jamais  
They keep calling me… Beckoning.../Elles continuent de m'appeler … M'adressent des signes  
Who knows what's right?/Qui sait ce qui est juste ?  
The lines keep getting thinner/ La frontière continue de se réduire  
My age has never made me wise/Mon âge ne m'a jamais rendu sage_

La main sur la poignée de porte, John se raidit brusquement. Certains jours, il en venait à se sentir malade au moment de passer la porte du 221B. A l'intérieur, il plongeait pieds joints dans une guerre des nerfs qui le minait totalement.

Les choses changent, lui avait-on dit. Rarement en bien, répliquait-il presque systématiquement, plein d'amertume. Autrefois, il avait trouvé en ces murs un foyer. Ce n'était à présent plus qu'un lieu de passage, un dortoir entre deux journées de boulot.

- Greg ? Comment- ?

Visiblement tendu, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard se tenait appuyé à la table, la tête et le corps dirigés vers le salon. Là où se trouvait Sherlock, recroquevillé dans l'un des fauteuils.

John s'approcha précautionneusement, réalisant que l'idée de traverser un champ de mine lui était plus douce que celle de devoir s'interposer entre ces deux ennemis. John vit sa grotesque pensée confortée par la tension visible sur le visage de l'inspecteur qu'il scrutait, inquiet.

Tandis que Greg s'exprimait finalement, John se rapprocha encore d'un pas.

- Plus rien ne m'étonne. Les cachotteries, c'est un trait familial, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh, laissa échapper le médecin, loin d'imaginer que Mycroft se voyait également mêlé à ce règlement de comptes.

Enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois de la malheureuse table, Lestrade s'agita de nouveau, le temps de faire part de son opinion.  
- Que nous soyons bien d'accord, Sherlock. Je t'offre mon aide. Mais n'espère rien de plus. Pas pour l'instant.

Abasourdi, John dévisagea les deux hommes de ses yeux écarquillés. Qu'avait bien pu mettre Sherlock dans son mail pour débloquer la situation aussi rapidement ?

- Je n'ai de toute façon qu'une chose à te demander : l'adresse de mon frère. Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Lestrade souffla puis, extirpant un carnet de sa poche, griffonna quelques lignes. Il tendit ensuite le billet à Sherlock.

- Il serait sûrement furax de savoir que je te l'ai donnée. Mais à partir du moment où il ne me tient au courant de rien…

Sherlock considéra d'un œil intrigué le bout de papier qu'il venait de recevoir. Glissant celui-ci dans sa poche frontale, il s'informa de l'heure avant de se redresser d'un bond.

- Allez-y. J'ai un rendez-vous.  
- Où ?  
- A l'hôtel de ville.

Greg semblait prêt à exploser, John le sentait. D'un geste autoritaire, il referma sa main sur le bras de son ami et l'invita à le suivre tranquillement.  
- Viens. On aura l'occasion de parler.

Blasé, Lestrade se laissa faire. Avant de sortir, il adressa tout de même quelques mots à l'égard de Sherlock.  
- Tu sais que normalement, je suis en service ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller… fliquer ton frère. Mais tu sais pourquoi je le fais ?

Debout au milieu du salon, le détective ne lui fit pas grâce d'une réponse. Appuyé contre la porte, le visage de Lestrade s'assombrit.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je n'ai pas la réponse non plus, en fait.

8888888888888

L'inspecteur klaxonna à plusieurs reprises, s'engageant dans un virage d'une façon peu respectueuse du code de la route. Insultant copieusement le conducteur qui le précédait, Lestrade accéléra brusquement. Nul doute possible : Greg était très loin de son état normal.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais si bien Mycroft.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais on a été appelé à se côtoyer souvent il y a quelques années.

Pas étonnant que Lestrade tombe des nues en apprenant l'état de santé de cette vieille connaissance. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient une place de parking, John se permit une nouvelle indiscrétion :  
- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas… Mais je me demande ce qu'a bien pu te dire Sherlock pour que tu rappliques aussi vite.  
- Un mot, un seul.

Perplexe, John admit sa surprise. Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, Lestrade se laissa aller à sourire.  
- Celui que j'attendais depuis bientôt dix ans.

888888888888888

La vérité se dessinait lentement sous ses yeux, décelable dans l'unique document qu'un officier de l'Etat Civil venait de lui remettre. Elle ne tenait qu'à un détail ou deux, imperceptible pour le commun des mortels, évidente pour lui.

Ces renseignements remettaient en cause à eux seuls les circonstances du décès d'une victime, presque trente ans après la disparition du corps et de toutes ses preuves.

Penché sur l'acte de décès de son père, Sherlock se souvint avec colère de la phrase autrefois retenue pour qualifier le mal auquel le patriarche Holmes avait officiellement succombé à l'âge de quarante-trois ans.

« _Défaillance cardiaque, cause inconnue._ »

Existait-il seulement une justification plus vague et cruelle que celle-là ?

L'acte officiel n'était pas contresigné par un légiste mais par un cardiologue. Ce n'était ni logique ni illogique : le recours à des professionnels de la médecine légale n'était pas systématique à l'époque. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille résidait davantage dans le nom du praticien choisi. Dr Sherrinford. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises dans son enfance. Un vieil ami de son père, le parrain de Mycroft.

Cette piste ne le mènerait à rien. Charles Sherrinford était décédé quinze ans après leur père dans un banal accident de la route. Rien de mystérieux là-dessous : les routes escarpées de Suisse n'étaient pas des plus sûres. Sherlock en avait eu vaguement connaissance à l'époque, attribuant sa confusion à l'époque tourmentée qu'il traversait alors, le nez dans la cocaïne.

Eprouvé par les évènements de la journée, Sherlock ressentit le besoin de faire une pause. Un début de migraine s'annonçait, sournoise et vicieuse. Sûrement la fatigue, admit-il en évitant de poser le regard sur le nom inscrit en lettres capitales en haut de l'acte.

88888888888

- Lestrade n'est pas avec toi ?

Cette simple phrase sortie de nulle part fit sursauter John, écroulé dans l'un des fauteuils. Il s'était endormi là, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Non. Il était censé bosser jusque vingt heures. Il m'a raccompagné puis il est illico reparti à Scotland Yard.  
- Mon frère était là ?

Retombant dans de vieux automatismes, John lui fit le rapport complet de cette excursion malheureusement infructueuse.  
- Absent. Le concierge m'a assuré qu'il était parti jeudi et qu'il ne reviendrait que lundi dans l'après-midi. J'ai regardé à travers la boîte aux lettres, les cachets des dernières enveloppes datent de mercredi, reçues jeudi donc plausible.

Sherlock acquiesça lentement la tête, ponctuant son geste d'un « Je m'en doutais » auquel John ne prêta pas attention. Cette sieste improvisée ne lui réussissait guère et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. S'étendant jusqu'à entendre un craquement salvateur au niveau de ses vertèbres, il interrogea Sherlock sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Un truc en rapport avec Mycroft ?  
- Pas avec lui, non.

Ce dialogue, au grand soulagement de Sherlock, fut interrompu par quatre coups brefs sur la porte. Mrs Hudson apparut aussitôt dans le petit vestibule d'entrée, un plateau entre les mains.

- Sandwich au poulet et aux œufs, tarte aux groseilles, annonça-t-elle fièrement en déposant les quatre assiettes entourées de film plastique. Votre journée s'est bien déroulée ?

John la remercia poliment du repas en échangeant quelques banalités, se montrant sincèrement désolé pour ses allergies tenaces. Sherlock, lui, ne lui adressa qu'un mince sourire en sentant sa main frêle et baguée sur son épaule.

- C'est bien l'inspecteur Lestrade que j'ai vu monter tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, c'est lui, confirma John en mordant de bon appétit dans le sandwich.

Joignant ses mains par-dessus le plateau qu'elle tenait contre son ventre, Mrs Hudson les encouragea à ne rien gâcher, insistant lourdement pour que Sherlock honore également sa part de dessert. Elle quitta ensuite l'appartement avec la discrétion qui lui était propre.

S'emparant de leurs assiettes respectives, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un côté opposé du domicile. John prit place, comme à son habitude, devant la télévision. Sherlock, lui, se réfugia dans sa chambre. Un silence mortel régnait, uniquement troublé par les rires préenregistrés de la série américaine d'une chaîne du satellite.

- Bonne nuit, John.  
- Ouais. A d'main, lui répliqua le médecin, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

888888888888

Etendu dans son lit, l'acte de décès plié et déposé sur la table de chevet, Sherlock se surprit à contempler le plafond. Dans ses souvenirs, il comptait quatre-vingts quatre lattes et non quatre-vingts cinq. Il en vint à se moquer de la futilité de sa réflexion, se réorientant vers des pensées plus concrètes qu'une méprise sur l'architecture.

Réponse aussi angoissante qu'improbable, sa mémoire le trahissait peut-être. De ce qu'il se rappelait du Lestrade qu'il avait côtoyé dans son autre vie, il n'avait jamais remarqué des mains aussi tremblantes et des yeux aussi rougis que cet après-midi. L'énervement était une cause envisageable. L'inspecteur était-il devenu le genre d'homme qui fondent en larmes et s'apitoient sur leur sort ? Ou était-ce encore la faute de ses souvenirs trop vagues ?

Sherlock pouffa. Que savait-il vraiment de lui ? Il avait entendu parler du divorce, assez coûteux affectivement et financièrement s'il se fiait aux commérages de Scotland Yard. Son ex-épouse avait emmené les enfants à Cardiff, lieu de résidence de son nouveau compagnon, banquier. Il avait également appris de Tayler, le nouvel incapable du Yard, que l'inspecteur passait la plupart de ses nuits au bureau.

Pauvre et brave Lestrade, dévoué corps et âme à la réhabilitation de son nom et de sa réputation. Un travail long de trois ans qui s'était révélé insuffisant jusqu'à la réapparition miraculeuse de Sherlock Holmes et de son baluchon de preuves accablantes envers le réseau Moriarty.

Tout juste l'inspecteur avait-il réussi à se brouiller avec la moitié de ses collègues et s'attirer les foudres du commissaire divisionnaire. Un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie d'après Sherlock, une gênante habitude de contrarier la hiérarchie selon ses supérieurs.

Des nombreux défauts qu'il lui connaissait, Sherlock regrettait par-dessus tout le manque d'égoïsme de Lestrade. Il en était intimement convaincu, c'était bien cette faiblesse qui le perdrait un jour.

888888888888

Les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, Mycroft se tournait et se retournait sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Là, quelque part dans sa poitrine, se trouvait un organe qui, non content de réduire drastiquement son espérance de vie, l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Cet effet secondaire provenait sûrement de sa nouvelle médication. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses angoisses. Ou peut-être des deux, combinés.

Habitué à considérer les évènements d'un angle positif, il s'avouait au moins chanceux de disposer d'un temps nécessaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires personnelles. Tout le monde ne connaissait pas la même chance.

Son épée de Damoclès, sa bombe à retardement, le narguait au creux de cette nuit qu'il aurait aimé reposante. Fatigué d'avance par l'idée de reprendre le train le lendemain, il ruminait sur l'harassante journée de négociations que suivrait son voyage de retour. Un dur retour à la réalité.

Renonçant à ses bonnes résolutions, il encoda une combinaison de quatre caractères pour débloquer son téléphone. Quatre heures et quart du matin. Inutile de chercher à s'endormir : il devait être debout, habillé et douché, pour six heures.

Discrète, située à côté du signal réseau, l'icône de sa messagerie clignotait. Seize nouveaux messages. Quelques publicités de son opérateur, les newsletters de son bureau et, étrangement, un seul texto de Sherlock, daté du début de soirée.

Je sais pour Père. SH

Mycroft demeura neutre face à cette déclaration, incertain d'y lire une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Résigné, il conclut simplement que le temps des explications était enfin venu.

_Below my soul I feel an engine / Sous mon âme je sens une machine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain/Qui s'effondre à la vue de la douleur  
If I could only shut it out/Si seulement je pouvais l'arrêter  
(…) __There's nothing left to say now... __/Il n'y a plus rien à dire à présent __  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now.../J'abandonne, j'abandonne maintenant_


	6. Ceux qui veulent être pardonnés

Le mystère avance... et s'épaissit ? Voici un chapitre plus court que les précédents (je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça) pour laisser passer le week-end. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.

Bonne lecture !

(La chanson est _What is this thing called love_ d'Editors.)

* * *

_I knock you down / Je t'ai mis K.O  
Bruise you with my words / Meurtris avec mes propos  
I patch you up / Je t'ai remis sur pied  
Now it's your turn / Maintenant, c'est ton tour _

L'expression « comme deux chiens de faïence » était particulièrement appropriée à la scène à laquelle John assistait de loin. Assis dans les fauteuils du salon, les frères Holmes se jaugeaient silencieusement, leurs regards froids et sombres.

L'horloge pressa finalement Sherlock qui prit la parole d'une voix tenue.  
- Père s'est suicidé.

Mycroft hocha lentement la tête, comme pour ménager un peu de temps aux deux camps. Aussi indifférent qu'il s'efforçait de paraître, il se doutait que la nouvelle ne devait pas être facile à avaler pour le cadet. La vérité entière lui arracherait encore davantage la gorge, il s'en doutait.

- Charles et moi étions les seuls au courant. Je l'étais parce que j'ai remarqué la piqûre sous sa montre, la seringue usagée dans le coffre-fort. Tu te souviens ? Celui dont personne ne connaissait officiellement la combinaison et que nous avons jeté ?  
- Un incident-  
- Du chlorure de potassium ? Allons. Père a fait des études de médecine. Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Sherlock sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui à mesure que les pièces s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres. Durcissant encore son regard, il espérait faire peser un minimum de culpabilité sur les épaules de son frère :  
- La théorie de la maladie de cardiaque, imparable. D'où la nécessité de nous faire passer une batterie de tests pour étayer un peu plus ton histoire ? Des examens dont je ressors, sans surprise, en excellente santé. Mais les tiens ?  
- Je ne les ai jamais passés. Je me suis contenté de me rendre à l'hôpital et de rentrer une heure plus tard pour convaincre Mère.

Coïncidence amusante, remarqua Sherlock sans éprouver la moindre sympathie à l'égard de Mycroft. Celui-ci suivit visiblement les pensées de son cadet :  
- En fin de compte, mon sort a quelque chose d'ironique. Je mourrai de mes mensonges.

- Tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour solder tes comptes. Mentir représente la moitié de ta profession.  
- Et de quoi est constituée l'autre moitié, petit frère ?  
- De courbettes, cracha avec mépris le détective. Que vas-tu faire du temps qu'il te reste ? Peaufiner ton anoblissement ?

Considérant avec amusement les bibelots hétéroclites qui jonchaient la cheminée poussiéreuse, Mycroft lui répondit d'une voix lointaine :  
- Mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires. Ces quelques mois suffiront amplement.  
- Tu as d'or et déjà commencé, n'est-ce pas ?, souleva Sherlock d'un ton intéressé.

Sarcastique, le diplomate inclina la tête, un sourire exagérément grand sur les lèvres :  
- J'avais besoin de quelques jours pour souffler. Les mourants n'ont pas le droit de prendre des vacances ? Tu t'étais bien pris trois ans, à l'époque, pour faire le point.

Regagnant d'un pas lent la porte de l'appartement, Mycroft lui fit prier de s'excuser auprès de John pour l'avoir évincé de la pièce de séjour. Il lui souhaita ensuite avec une ironie mordante, une « agréable journée ».

888888888

De retour dans le living, John ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Il avait entendu, malgré lui, quelques bribes de la conversation des frères ennemis. Assez pour lui passer l'envie de croiser le regard de Sherlock.

Celui-ci s'affairait au-dessus de son violon, enduisant le bois brillant d'une huile cireuse qu'il frottait ensuite délicatement. John discernait cependant une certaine incertitude – ou de l'inquiétude, cela aurait été légitime – dans l'attitude de son colocataire.

- Sherlock… Ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation-  
- Ce n'est de toute façon pas- Ce n'est plus un secret, lui répondit posément Sherlock sans redresser la tête. Tu souhaites en parler ?

Pris d'un rire nerveux, John le considéra d'un œil éberlué.  
- C'est normalement moi qui devrait t'encourager à en parler-  
- Tout est dit. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, ça a toujours été nous trois, Mère, Mycroft et moi. Je l'ai à peine connu, je ne vois pas en quoi sa mort pourrait-

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Sherlock se rendit compte de l'atrocité qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer. John, lui, lui reconnut plus de circonstances atténuantes qu'en temps normal.  
- Je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir, mais si ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ça ne doit pas l'être pour ton frère non plus.  
- Il a eu quelques années de plus que moi pour faire son deuil, remarqua sèchement Sherlock. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Incertain d'interpréter correctement la dernière phrase, John lui réclama davantage d'explications. Sherlock s'exécuta sans aucune difficulté :

- Mon frère ne m'a pas tout dit.  
- Eh bien, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as toujours été son plus grand confident, le recadra John, impatient de connaître la raison des interrogations de Sherlock.  
- Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais jusqu'ici, il se contentait de ne pas me dire les choses ou de parier sur mon désintérêt… Là, c'est différent. Il brouille les pistes.

Loin d'être convaincu, le médecin le gratifia d'une moue perplexe.  
- Si je me base sur ce que je sais du métier de mon frère, ses fameux secrets pourraient être très intéressants.

Relevant enfin la tête, Sherlock sembla reprendre enfin quelques couleurs. Cette enquête promettait d'être des plus enrichissantes.

888888888

Un mouchoir plaqué contre les narines, Mycroft se plaignit de son apparence misérable reflétée dans le miroir de sa salle de bain personnelle. Les médecins l'avaient longuement averti des effets secondaires. Son organisme avait au moins eu la décence d'attendre la fin de la réunion pour se laisser aller à quelques faiblesses. Comprimant ses narines, il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se débarrasser du tissu maculé de tâches rouges.

Son téléphone n'aurait pas pu choisir un moment moins approprié pour crever le silence de ses sonneries stridentes. Décrochant immédiatement, Mycroft déclina son identité par habitude.

- C'est Lestrade, Gregory.  
- Oh, tiens. Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Je n'oserai pas vous retourner la question.

Décidément. S'il n'avait eu ni conscience ni le sens de la famille, Mycroft aurait depuis longtemps expédié quelques tueurs à gage au 221B Baker Street. Son cadet s'était à la fois privé de garder les nouvelles pour lui et, dans un deuxième temps, de l'avertir que Lestrade était maintenant au courant.

- Je comptais vous en parler. J'avais quelques histoires à régler avant.  
- C'est bien un truc de Holmes, ça, regretta amèrement Lestrade à l'autre bout du fil. Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolé. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi, et je me doute qu'il y a une clique entière d'employés pour subvenir à vos besoins. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner-  
- J'écoute, Inspecteur. Je vous écoute attentivement, l'encouragea Mycroft, embarrassé d'avoir été court-circuité par son frère.

Un soupir se fit entendre à travers l'Iphone. Une voix s'en éleva après quelques secondes de pause.  
- Prenez du temps pour vous. La Guerre Froide ou les Printemps de je ne sais quel pays peuvent attendre. Au moins une fois dans votre vie, pensez-y.  
- Je ne vous mentirai pas : je ne suis pas certain d'y parvenir. Ma vie professionnelle est toujours passée avant tout… à une exception près, peut-être. Mais on ne m'y reprendra jamais.  
- Je vois. Sherlock ? Quoiqu'il en soit… Si vous avez besoin, vous avez mon numéro. Je suis là.  
- Comme vous l'avez toujours été pour tout le monde, Inspecteur.  
- Autant que vous, conclut Lestrade en raccrochant après quelques formules de politesse.

888888888

Omelette au fromage, gâteau au citron pour le menu du jeudi. Depuis son retour, Mrs Hudson avait diversifié ses activités, préparant le repas des deux hommes en plus d'endosser la fonction de protectrice du papier peint, gardienne de l'hygiène de la cuisine et la propriétaire des lieux.

John avait brièvement expliqué à Sherlock que cette nouvelle passion pour la pâtisserie datait de l'année de sa disparition. Il avait ajouté, coupable, que les quelques kilos qu'il avait prit en étaient les conséquences directes.

Ainsi, invariablement depuis des mois, elle déposait à huit heures précises le plateau sur la table du séjour. Et, chaque soir, Sherlock et John dînaient dans des pièces différentes.

Réfugié sur son matelas, l'assiette à dessert en main, le détective jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée. Dans le salon, John terminait son repas, observant distraitement la télévision dont il avait coupé le son.

Sa part de gâteau à la main, Sherlock s'avança à pas de loups du canapé et s'y installa, à quelques dizaines de centimètre seulement de son colocataire. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, absorbé par la dégustation de sa propre pâtisserie.

L'écran faisait défiler les images d'une série sur une bande de jeunes délinquants aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Un scénario obscur pour lui, mais dont John s'accommodait visiblement, même sans le son. Ou pas, remarqua Sherlock, en le voyant zapper sur une autre chaîne.

- Ce type-là… Ce ne serait pas- Steven Fry ?  
- Stephen Fry.

Sans être prédisposé pour les relations humaines, Sherlock comprit que ce n'était plus la peine de feindre l'intérêt ni même d'insister. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.  
- Il est trop tard, je pense.

Cette réponse franche de John lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je veux dire… Le restaurant du jeudi, par exemple-  
- J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre seul, je crois.

Sherlock comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse convenable à cette déclaration. Il n'était de toute façon plus question de remettre les explications sur le tapis, John les avait eues à maintes reprises. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant.

Chassant les miettes de sa chemise, il se redressa. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, John semblait souffrir d'une douleur invisible.

- Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'écoute en ce moment… Mais si tu as besoin de parler, que ce soit de Mycroft ou de ton père, je suis là. Je sais ce que c'est… de perdre quelqu'un de cher.  
- Merci, John.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre du détective se referma, les deux hommes baissèrent la tête. A ce moment précis, rien ne les distinguait. En effet, ils se sentaient au moins aussi misérables l'un que l'autre.

* * *

_What is this thing called love that you speak?/ Quelle est cette chose appelée "amour" dont tu parles ?_  
_We're out of it, we're out of it/ On est hors de ça, on est hors de ça_


	7. Ceux qui veulent s'échapper

Voici la suite du Dernier des Holmes. Je suis toujours aussi touchée de lire vos reviews ! A ce sujet, je tenais à remercier le Guest qui m'a laissé un très gentil commentaire et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Merci infiniment !

Bonne lecture! ;-)

La chanson, cette fois, est de Regina Spektor - Laughing with

* * *

_No one laughs at God in a hospital/Personne ne se moque de Dieu dans un hôpital__**  
**__No one laughs at God in a war/Personne ne se moque de Dieu dans une guerre  
No one laughs at God/Personne ne se moque de Dieu  
When the doctor calls after some routine tests/Quand le médecin appelle après quelques tests de routines_

* * *

- Comment vous dire… Je suis pour le moins surpris de vous trouver ici. Je ne suis même pas cardiologue.

Assis derrière son bureau, le stéthoscope entre les mains, John considérait d'un œil inquiet le nouveau patient de son établissement public. Il aurait davantage vu Mycroft prendre ses aises au sein d'une clinique privée et onéreuse, soumis à l'avis et aux conseils des plus éminents spécialistes. Visiblement, ce n'était pas dans les plans du malade.

- A ce stade, je ne suis plus à la recherche d'un traitement… Plutôt d'un accompagnement. Si prendre ma tension et procéder à une ou deux analyses de sang sont des procédures dans vos cordes, vous êtes l'homme de la situation.

Collectant quelques renseignements généraux, John fit de son mieux pour ne pas commettre d'impairs et divulguer une information autrefois lue dans son dossier logiquement confidentiel.  
- Rien de précis à signaler ? Des nausées, de la fièvre ?  
- J'ai saigné du nez à plusieurs reprises. La première fois date de la semaine passée. J'ai encore saigné hier midi, mais rien de trop important.  
- Cela ne vous a pas alarmé ?, s'étonna John, habitué à voir rappliquer des patients pour un ongle incarné ou un bouchon de cérumen.

Avec un calme olympien, Mycroft reboutonna sa veste et consulta sa montre tout en poursuivant la conversation :  
- On m'avait prévenu que cela pouvait se produire. A cause de l'hypertension, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Soldant l'entretien, John le remercia poliment de sa confiance et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Une fois la porte refermée, il remarqua qu'un poids supplémentaire s'était glissé sur ses épaules : il était devenu à l'instant le médecin personnel de Mycroft Holmes.

Cette nouveauté impliquait deux choses. La première était de soigner un gars avec une inclinaison pour le kidnapping assorti d'un job aussi obscur qu'haut placé. En somme, quelqu'un qui, dans un autre contexte, lui aurait paru infréquentable.

La deuxième complication lui pesait encore plus : soigner Mycroft impliquait de suivre la dégradation de celui-ci, de connaître ses symptômes, ses faiblesses et, éventuellement, ses dernières volontés. De connaître tous ses éléments et d'agir comme si de rien n'était auprès de Sherlock.

Il n'avait décidément pas besoin de ça.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le local exigu à mesure que son téléphone vibrait sur le bureau, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord. Il l'attrapa et décrocha en un seul geste :

- John ? C'est Greg. Comment tu vas ?  
- Bien, beaucoup de boulot, répondit John d'une voix préoccupée. Tout va bien ? T'as l'air fatigué.  
- Justement, je t'appelais pour savoir si on ne pouvait pas remettre notre restau à une autre date ? Je sais que c'est la troisième fois que je te fais le coup-

Bien que déçu de se priver de l'une de ses trop rares sorties, John lui fit savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il ajouta, pour déculpabiliser Lestrade, que la semaine du quinze conviendrait parfaitement puisqu'il débutait sa semaine de congés.

- Parfait. Là, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot et de sommeil à rattraper. Tu connais ça.  
- Oh que oui… Quand je pense enfin m'en sortir, il y a toujours un truc qui me retombe sur les bras sans prévenir. Et Tom et Alex, tu les vois bientôt ?  
- Justement pas. Catherine vient de m'appeler pour reporter leur séjour à Londres. Ils ne sauront pas me rejoindre. Sous prétexte qu'ils partent cinq jours en vacances en Espagne. Du last minute, un truc ainsi.

Averti de ce changement de plan, John identifia aisément ce qu'il avait prit pour de la fatigue dans la voix de Lestrade. Il y en avait, bien sûr. Il le sentait surtout accablé et lassé.

- Greg, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Mais si tu as besoin ou si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas. Même juste un verre.  
- Merci, mais je t'avoue, je risque de ne pas être de bonne compagnie pendant un jour ou deux. Passe une bonne soirée. Encore désolé… On se tient au courant pour la prochaine ?

John raccrocha peu après, véritablement dépité de la situation. Greg ne méritait définitivement pas ce que cette vieille peau lui infligeait. Il ressentait une bouffée de rage à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de la décision du tribunal, largement influencée par les mensonges de Catherine.

John souffla. Comme à chaque fois, Greg allait s'isoler une petite semaine avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était, frais et pimpant. Jusqu'au prochain mauvais coup de son ex-femme.

* * *

Son père était un homme ordinaire. Si Sherlock en était venu à le rencontrer, à son âge, il l'aurait certainement qualifié d'ennuyeux.

Il était certes conscient d'être trop jeune pour garder des souvenirs complets ou fiables de son géniteur. Ce qu'il en savait lui provenait des histoires que lui avait rapportées Mère, à l'une ou l'autre occasion. Pour le reste, il avait obtenu la majorité des réponses à ses questions en s'adressant directement à Mycroft.

Sherlock avait depuis passé en revue chacune de leurs conversations, considérant avec méfiance les informations distillées par son frère. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'aussi comploteur que pouvait être Mycroft, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à falsifier des sujets aussi bateaux que les lectures et loisirs préférés de son père.

De ce flot d'informations, il en retirait un gars banal, moitié-Londonien moitié-Ecossais, qui avait suivi un brillant cursus à l'université de Nottingham où il avait rencontré Charles Sherrinford. Il en avait épousé la sœur cadette, six ans plus tard. A l'aube de sa trentaine, il avait engrangé un premier enfant puis deux. Deux fils qui constituaient peut-être le pan le plus atypique de la vie de cet homme.

Il avait ensuite acquis un poste de chef de service à l'hôpital universitaire de Londres et un cottage à l'île de Skye, en Ecosse. L'homme, dans le souci de coller au cliché du médecin d'âge moyen, jouait au golf deux jours par mois, et fréquentait un club de voile lors de ses rares vacances. Ennuyeux à mourir.

Il n'y avait finalement qu'un seul mystère dans la vie du patriarche Holmes. Son suicide.

Sherlock grogna, le visage emprisonné dans ses mains. Il désespérait d'être un jour capable de penser à autre chose. Pas une seule enquête ne lui avait été soumise et ses récentes contributions n'avaient suscité aucunes nouvelles questions ou sollicitations.

Il avait également appris, d'une source bien informée, que Lestrade s'était vu confier l'enquête du Van Gogh disparu. L'histoire était bateau et, une fois toutes les données collectées, serait probablement résolue en un quart d'heure. Mieux que rien. Mais pour se faire, il lui fallait l'aval de l'inspecteur.

Incapable de tenir en place, Sherlock abandonna l'idée d'attendre sagement qu'une enquête ou un évènement un minimum intéressant viennent le tirer de ses idées noires. Se dirigeant telle une furie à l'extérieur du 221B, il héla un taxi. Direction le domicile de Lestrade.

* * *

Récitant à haute voix les recettes qu'elles connaissaient, Mrs Hudson exclut immédiatement l'idée de confectionner un cake à la carotte. Sherlock ne mangerait sûrement jamais une telle préparation. Un trifle aux fruits rouges ferait l'affaire.

Soulagée d'avoir identifié le dessert de ce soir, elle entreprit de rassembler les assiettes disséminées dans l'appartement. Les deux assiettes de John se trouvaient sur la table basse, dans le salon. Celles de Sherlock sur son dressoir, près de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle les retrouvait inlassablement aux mêmes endroits depuis le retour de Sherlock. Les deux hommes ne mangeaient visiblement plus ensembles et cela l'attristait profondément.

Elle éprouvait elle-même des regrets pour ces trois années perdues dans le deuil. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas continuer à se nier de la sorte.

Un jour, elle le sentait, elle taperait du poing sur la table. Les garçons ne seraient probablement pas très effrayés et étaient bien trop têtus pour l'écouter. Tant pis.

Cela la soulagerait, elle.

* * *

Assis sur un banc parmi des milliers de touristes et d'anonymes, John commençait enfin à relativiser l'arrivée de Mycroft au sein de l'hôpital. Il lui avait paru être l'un des patients les moins difficiles de sa carrière. Ce malade endurait sa maladie et son issue avec une fatalité qu'il trouvait parfois admirable, parfois déconcertante voire alarmante.

Quant à Sherlock, il espérait que ce-dernier ait la décence de ne pas lui demander de briser le secret professionnel. Cela le contraindrait peut-être à renouer le contact avec son frère ennemi.

Coupable, John éprouvait quelques regrets quant au comportement qu'il adoptait vis-à-vis de son colocataire. Il avait ses raisons et entièrement le droit de céder à la colère. Il se rendait cependant compte de la situation difficile dans laquelle évoluait actuellement Sherlock. Un père reste un père, même s'il disparait tôt. John n'avait guère osé lui poser la question des raisons qui auraient pu pousser son géniteur à disparaître de son propre fait.

Il avait en effet compris depuis plusieurs années qu'il était inutile de sonder l'esprit d'un autre être humain. Ce qu'il s'y passe est au-delà des déductions et des théories qui peuvent être échafaudées à partir de ce que l'on connaît d'une personne. En témoigne Sherlock.

Le détective payait chaque jour pour les conséquences qu'avait occasionné son plus grand acte d'altruisme. John s'en rendait compte et était néanmoins incapable d'adopter une attitude accueillante à son égard. Il soupira, le regard perdu sur l'eau sombre de la Tamise.

Une autre réalité, mais le même sentiment d'injustice depuis des années.

* * *

Planté devant la porte d'un appartement de Southwark, Sherlock fouillait ses poches à la recherche de la clé du domicile de Lestrade. Celui-ci ignorait tout de l'existence d'un double, même si Sherlock se l'était procuré il y avait de ça une décennie.

L'inspecteur était chez lui, il en était persuadé. Les traces de boues sur le paillasson étaient d'ailleurs encore fraîches. Glissant la clé dans la serrure, Sherlock ouvrit la porte sur un appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. L'odeur qui y régnait était pestilentielle : un mélange de renfermé, de nourriture moisie et d'autre chose. Une odeur plus _organique_. De la transpiration, sûrement, reconnut Sherlock en refermant derrière lui. Ou du sang.

Il se repéra au sein du corridor en appuyant sa main contre les murs, évitant l'armoire à chaussures et un autre stupide meuble.

- Lestrade ? Je suis là.

Au loin, il distingua une masse informe, avachie sur le sofa. Un bras pendait en contrebas des coussins. Il l'avait senti dès le départ. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au sein de ces murs.

_No ones laughing at God/Personne ne se moque de Dieu__**  
**__When theyve lost all theyve got/Quand ils ont perdus tout ce qu'ils ont__**  
**__And they dont know what for/Et sans savoir pourquoi_


	8. Ceux qui luttent

De quelle malédiction ai-je encore frappé le pauvre Inspecteur ? Sherlock interviendra-t-il à temps ? Voici la suite !

La chanson de ce chapitre est de U2, _Sometimes you can't make it on your own_ qui, à mes yeux, aurait pu être mise en en-tête de chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture... ;-)

* * *

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff/Robuste, tu crois que tu as les épaules_  
_You're telling me and anyone/Tu te racontes à toi et aux autres_  
_You're hard enough/Que tu es assez fort_  
_You don't have to put up a fight/Tu n'as pas à provoquer la bagarre_  
_You don't have to always be right/Tu n'as pas à avoir toujours raison_  
_Let me take some of the punches/Laisse-moi prendre quelques coups_  
_For you tonight/A ta place, ce soir_

Agenouillés à côté du sofa, Sherlock prit la main de Lestrade dans la sienne : la paume saignait abondamment, balafrée d'une coupure profonde de six à sept centimètres. Le verre qui se trouvait sur la table basse portait une empreinte écarlate : l'inspecteur s'était probablement coupé sans prendre la peine de se soigner ou de nettoyer la plaie.

- Lestrade !

Emergeant finalement, Greg porta ses mains au visage, se barbouillant au passage le front et la joue gauche. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Nul besoin de le renifler pour prendre conscience de l'alcoolémie de l'inspecteur : à quelques centimètres d'eux gisait deux bouteilles de London Gin vides.

- Fous-moi la paix, marmonna le policier en tentant de se redresser, basculant dangereusement vers l'avant.

Sherlock le rattrapa de justesse et le poussa suffisamment pour le caler dans le sofa. Il pensa un moment avec horreur que l'ivrogne allait être malade. Il n'en fut finalement rien : Lestrade ouvrit même enfin les deux yeux.

- Dégage… J'ai besoin de rien, lui asséna Greg en plissant le front. Tire-toi de chez moi…

Sherlock ressentit une douleur au milieu de la poitrine. Sa gorge se serrait sans qu'il ne comprenne. Autrefois, il l'aurait laissé à ses propres problèmes. Il en était maintenant incapable. Lestrade avait besoin de lui. Il était hors de question de le laisser seul, ici, dans ce capharnaüm.

- Tu vas surtout venir prendre une douche froide et désinfecter ta blessure-

A peine eut-il posé ses mains sur ses épaules que Lestrade rua, lui assénant un coup au ventre. Sherlock l'enserra au niveau du torse, passant les bras sous ses aisselles. Mauvaise idée, se maudit-il lorsqu'ils chutèrent tous les deux vers l'avant.

Dans la cohue, quelques coups se perdirent. Sherlock sentit un poing heurter sa pommette, à proximité de l'œil. Il calma finalement Lestrade en le bloquant, face contre le sol. Leur respiration erratique s'apaisa finalement. Peu sûr de lui, Sherlock fit de son mieux pour paraître autoritaire :

- La salle de bain. Tout de suite.

888888888888888888888

Assis sous le jet d'eau qui lui éclaboussait le visage, Lestrade avait finalement accepté d'être jeté sous la douche, entièrement habillé. Sherlock avait désinfecté la plaie tout en essuyant quelques insultes à l'égard de son manque de délicatesse.

Depuis, il attendait en tailleurs, le dos appuyé contre le radiateur, que l'inspecteur retrouve enfin ses esprits. Silencieux, il fit défiler devant ses yeux les indices qui lui avaient échappés : les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes. Les notes salées en boissons inscrites sur les tickets que John ramenait de leur restaurant hebdomadaire.

- Tu es alcoolique, conclut-il simplement à voix haute.

Lestrade renifla bruyamment et jeta un regard noir au détective.  
- Et toi, un foutu ex-camé. Tu vois, on fait la paire.

Sherlock ne se sentit nullement agressé par cette remarque. Elle ne constituait que la vérité, après tout, se souvint-il avec une légère amertume.

- Comment va ton frère ?  
- Je l'ai vu hier. Il était toujours en vie.  
- Toujours pragmatique, railla Lestrade en étudiant de plus près la plaie qui barrait sa paume.  
- Il m'a appris que mon père s'est suicidé.

Greg releva aussitôt la tête, observant chacun des traits de Sherlock pour distinguer un quelconque sentiment. Il restait impassible, le dos bien droit, les mains posées sur les genoux.  
- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux… Tu dis ça avec un tel détachement-  
- Je devrais pleurer ? Ca remonte à bientôt trente ans.

Il y avait bel et bien une émotion là-dessous, remarqua finalement Lestrade. De la pudeur et le besoin de se protéger. Imperceptible pour quiconque ne connaissait pas le jeune homme.

- Il a laissé une lettre ? Des explications ?  
- Non. A quoi bon ? C'était son choix.

_Mais il a choisi pour nous aussi_, lui répondit une voix intérieure, en écho.

- Un pauvre mégot, l'ongle d'un pouce est un mystère légitime à tes yeux et ça-  
- Connaître ses raisons ne le ramènerait pas. C'est simplement inutile.  
- Tu as peur, trancha Lestrade en considérant les traits tirés de son comparse nocturne.

L'inspecteur regretta aussitôt sa bravade. Tendant la main, Sherlock atteignit le robinet d'eau froide, projetant des gerbes d'eau glaciale sur le propriétaire des lieux. Grelotant, Greg se débattit avec les boutons pour rétablir une température acceptable.

- Tu devrais parler avec ton frère. Il en a besoin.

L'intérêt de Sherlock fut piqué au vif. Comprenant que les deux hommes avaient eu une conversation, il chercha à en connaître le sujet.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour t'amener à jouer les médiateurs ?  
- Rien… Enfin, si, une chose. Qu'il avait essayé un jour de mettre son boulot au second plan et que ça ne lui avait pas réussi. Il ne faut pas que ça l'empêche de profiter au mieux… du temps qu'il lui reste.

Pensif, Sherlock se releva d'un bond, sans poser les mains au sol. S'emparant d'une serviette de bain dans le placard, il encouragea l'inspecteur à se mettre debout. Visiblement ragaillardi, Lestrade ne tituba que légèrement lorsque le détective lui jeta le vieux bout de tissu élimé sur la tête.

Un sentiment de peine naquit chez Sherlock, une impression qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Balayant du regard les mèches blanches qui collaient au front, les rides profondes qui menaient à ces yeux ternes et cernés, Sherlock éprouva quelques difficultés à reconnaître Lestrade. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il l'observait vraiment, remarquant toutes les petites imperfections que lui avaient infligées ces années.

Sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, Sherlock éprouva un sentiment douloureux au creux du ventre. La sensation ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais lui laissa un arrière-goût déplaisant. Tout le monde vivait, vieillissait et mourait un jour.

Cette expression impersonnelle, « tout le monde », ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin que les gens qu'ils aimaient vieillissaient aussi.

Mrs Hudson, John, même Lestrade. Et Mycroft.

- Tu vas avoir un beau cocard, commenta Lestrade en observant la joue qui s'assombrissait lentement. Mais je ne suis pas désolé. Pas du tout.  
- Et toi, tu vas avoir une sacré gueule de bois.

Lestrade lui concéda le point et attendit, un pantalon de pyjama à la main, que Sherlock ne s'absente dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci ne comprit que lorsque Greg se décida à lui demander oralement :

- Juste le temps que je m'habille. Je ne doute pas m'enfiler la bouteille de désinfectant ou le bain bouche.

Posté derrière la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain, Sherlock baissa la tête, formulant à voix haute les questions qui l'assaillaient depuis son entrée dans l'appartement.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Un soupir précéda la réponse à sa question.

- Cela n'a pas été en s'arrangeant ces quatre dernières années… Mais c'est plus ancien que ça, le rassura à moitié l'inspecteur en enfilant un vieux T-shirt. Tu m'occupais suffisamment l'esprit pour contenir ça… Et du jour au lendemain… J'ai juste atteint le point de non-retour sans m'en rendre compte.  
- Les enquêtes… Tes enquêtes m'occupent l'esprit, lui répondit Sherlock d'une voix lointaine, songeant à ce marché conclu une décennie plus tôt.

Lestrade, fantomatiques dans son vieux pyjama gris, surgit finalement de la salle de bain :  
- Tu vois… On n'est pas aussi différent que tu le penses.

A bout de force, l'inspecteur s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils. Misérable, il consulta son reflet dans le miroir du living et s'avachit encore un peu plus.

Prêt à quitter l'appartement, le détective s'arrêta net. De vieux souvenirs rejaillirent de sa mémoire.

_Sherlock, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul. _

_Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais ça en vaudra la peine, crois-moi. _

_Je serai là quand tu auras besoin. De jour comme de nuit. _

Le tirant de sa rêverie, la même voix que celle qui lui contait ses phrases l'interpella :

- Sherlock ?

Lestrade le fixait, perplexe devant l'immobilisme de son invité. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et s'approcha du fauteuil d'un pas décidé. Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de telle façon à dominer Lestrade de sa silhouette élancée.

- Je sais de quoi je parle… Ca va être terrible. Tu vas vouloir craquer. Mais tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Et je vais t'aider.

S'emparant d'un sachet de supermarché, Sherlock fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'appartement, guidé par Lestrade. Rassemblant les bouteilles de whisky, les flasques de liqueurs et les canettes de bières, il noua ensuite le sac et le porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Enfin prêt à partir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Lestrade ? Je serai là quand tu auras besoin. De jour comme de nuit.

Une voix étranglée lui répondit un bref « merci » étouffé par le bruit de la porte qui se refermait déjà. Calé dans le fauteuil, Lestrade sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, silencieuses. Au fil de la nuit, elles devinrent finalement des sanglots bruyants, impossibles à contrôler.

Il était une heure et demie du matin. Le réveil était d'or et déjà programmé sur six heures pour une nouvelle et harassante journée de boulot. Sa blessure à la main le lançait jusqu'au coude, il éternuait depuis la douche glaciale qui lui avait été imposée. Il était ruiné depuis son divorce. Il ne verrait sûrement pas ses mômes avant le mois de décembre. Il était alcoolique. Il l'avouait maintenant.

Et pourtant, Lestrade s'endormit d'un sommeil plus réparateur que celui de n'importe quelle nuit depuis quatre ans. Il était presque foutu, dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

Soit.

De tout ce marasme, il ne retenait qu'une chose : il n'était pas seul. Plus maintenant.

888888888888888888888

L'horloge du parlement tout proche sonna un seul et unique coup. Une heure du matin, se lamenta Anthea en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur. De l'autre côté du mur, Mycroft enchainait les appels téléphoniques aux quatre coins du monde. Une manière polie de s'assurer du soutien d'autres diplomates, installés dans les mêmes bureaux à des heures moins ou plus avancées selon leur localisation.

En pleine traduction d'une correspondance en russe, Anthea sursauta lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna de l'autre côté de la cloison. Se ruant sur la porte, elle effraya visiblement Mycroft.

- J'ai cru que- Qu'est-ce que-

Interrompant ses bafouillages, elle baissa les yeux sur une statuette étalée sur le sol en deux parties. S'approchant pour la ramasser, elle considéra le lion en pierre foncée et sa patte, arrachée dans le choc.

- Je cherchais un stylo lorsque ce vieux lion s'est décidé à faire le grand saut, dédramatisa Mycroft, conscient qu'Anthea avait cédé à la panique. Celle-ci poursuivit son inspection de l'infortuné bibelot.  
- Si vous le souhaitez… Avec quelques points de colle forte, je pourrais y remédier.

Son pouce effleura l'aspect lisse de la pierre avant de percevoir les contours d'une inscription. Mycroft anticipa sa question, récitant à voix haute ce qui semblait être une leçon apprise dans une autre époque :

- _Fide ced cui vide_. Fais confiance, mais prends garde à qui. La devise des Holmes. En réalité, c'est une statue qui n'a pas énormément de valeur. Un de mes premiers cadeaux diplomatiques. J'y ai fait graver la locution ensuite.

Reportant enfin son attention sur son supérieur, elle lui adressa un demi-sourire. Outrepassant son droit de simple collaboratrice, elle prit place sur le siège en face du sien.

- Monsieur… Vous m'avez l'air bien pâle. Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un chauffeur ? Il se fait tard.  
- Tout va bien. Au moins aussi bien que cela peut aller, lui répondit-il posément, sans aucun reproche à l'égard de son audace. C'est une babiole ce lion, ne vous tracassez pas avec ça.

Retournant à regret dans son propre bureau, Anthea déposa précautionneusement la statuette dans l'un des tiroirs et le referma aussitôt. Chaque jour, Mycroft lui paraissait plus accablé et ne semblait pas décidé à l'admettre.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Lorsque la convalescence – si elle pouvait nommer cela de la sorte – deviendrait inévitable, Mycroft ne pourrait se reposer sur personne. Le drame des personnes sans réelle famille.

Son frère ne lèverait jamais le petit doigt. La tension s'était même accentuée au sein de la fratrie depuis quelques semaines. Il lui restait sa mère à laquelle il rendait fréquemment visite.

Elle se jurait d'être là, aussi, s'il venait à en manifester l'envie ou le besoin. Comme depuis toutes ces années.

888888888888888888888

Dans la pénombre de la salle de bain, Sherlock étudiait son œil bleui et écorché sur quatre bons centimètres. Il distingua finalement en arrière-plan le visage surpris de John, à moitié dissimulé par la porte entrebâillée.

- Tu t'es battu, conclut John avec une certaine lassitude.  
- Avec Lestrade. Je méritais sûrement pire de toute façon.

John profita du bref échange pour entrer dans la salle de bain, refermer la porte et s'y adosser. Les regards des deux hommes s'évitèrent soigneusement.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Mais je suis curieux de savoir comment tu es parvenu à convaincre Greg de t'adresser la parole.  
- Je lui ai dit la vérité et ce qu'il voulait entendre, répliqua Sherlock pour constater ensuite que cette réponse ne satisfait pas John. Je lui ai dit merci. C'est tout.  
- Vraiment tout ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je lui chante une chanson aussi ?, clarifia Sherlock en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau.

Son œil gauche commençait à gonfler de manière significative, donnant à son visage une apparence inquiétante.

- Je m'attendais aussi à ce que tu me frappes le jour où nous nous sommes revus.  
- J'y ai pensé, lui répondit John. Mais pour être tout à fait sincère, je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Le médecin tourna illico le dos, préférant ne pas mesurer les conséquences de sa déclaration. Prêt à quitter la pièce, il lui rappela poliment qu'il était de garde le lendemain.

- John ?  
- Hm ?  
- J'essaierai bien de me débrouiller seul, mais je ne me fierai pas à ma vue… Pas ce soir en tout cas, bredouilla le détective en désignant la vilaine plaie qu'il portait au visage.

Contre toute attente, le médecin fit demi-tour et fouilla le placard à pharmacie, récoltant le nécessaire de premiers soins : désinfectant, coton-tige et compresses. Prenant place sur le coin de la baignoire, Sherlock ferma son œil valide et se laissa soigner sans broncher. Professionnel, John nettoya la blessure en profondeur et confectionna des sutures expérimentales en barrant la plaie de quelques fines bandelettes de sparadraps.

- Ingénieux, le complimenta Sherlock en devinant les gestes de son colocataire.

Un léger rire fit trembler les traits graves du médecin. La pommette barrée de lamelles de sparadraps Disney, le détective n'apparaissait pas sous son meilleur jour. Remisant sa fierté, Sherlock le laissa admirer son œuvre d'un œil moqueur.

Le côté professionnel refit finalement surface :  
- Pas d'autres blessures à soigner ?

Soigné par les mains expertes de son acolyte, Sherlock se sentit étrangement léger. L'odeur du désinfectant en était peut-être la cause.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'une Jepp m'est passée dessus.  
- Greg apprécierait la comparaison.

Sur cette dernière parole, le visage du détective se dérida pour de bon.  
- Je peux toujours te donner un truc si tu as mal-

Suivant la future cicatrice du bout de ses doigts, Sherlock déclina la proposition.

- Non… Pas besoin. En fait, je me sens même plutôt bien.

_Where are we now?/Où en sommes-nous maintenant ?_  
_I've got to let you know/Il faut que je te laisse savoir_  
_A house still doesn't make a home/Qu'une maison ne suffit pas à faire un foyer_  
_Don't leave me here alone.../Ne me laisse pas seul ici_

* * *

****Juste pour information,** Fide ced cui vide/Fais-confiance, mais prends garde en qui** est réellement la devise de la famille Holmes. En tout cas de la branche qui a pris le temps de se constituer des armoiries. C'était la minute historique :D_  
_

Vous pensiez réellement que ce pauvre Greg allait passer l'arme à gauche ? En même temps, il a déjà tellement dégusté dans mes fics que c'était plausible... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	9. Ceux qui ont peur

Le mystère s'épaissit et je suis heureuse de voir de plus en plus de commentaires encourageants et impatients de connaître le déroulement. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir _;-) _

Voici le neuvième chapitre. La chanson est Father&Son, à l'origine de Cat Stevens, mais dont j'écoute souvent la reprise de Puggy. (Dans la B.O de Largo Winch II, pour ceux qui connaissent)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,/J'ai été ce que tu es maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas facile  
To be calm when you've found something going on./D'être calme quand tu vois qu'il se passe quelque chose  
But take your time, think a lot,/Mais prends ton temps, réfléchis bien  
Think of everything you've got./Pense à tout ce que tu as_

Le dossier pour lequel Sherlock avait fait des pieds et des mains reposait à présent sur la table de la salle à manger. Aussi constant qu'un enfant, le détective s'en était désintéressé dès l'instant où le classeur cartonné avait franchi le seuil de sa porte.

En dépit de sa lenteur à lui transmettre l'affaire, Lestrade entreprenait maintenant de le bombarder de messages dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelques informations sur cette enquête. Lucide, Sherlock le suspectait de chercher un moyen de tromper son ennui.

**Lestrade – 16:27  
** « Quoi ? Même pas une petite idée ? »  
**Sherlock – 16:27  
**« Je n'ai pas encore ouvert le dossier. »  
**Lestrade – 16:28  
**« Sérieusement, Sherlock ?! Après toutes ces jérémiades ? »  
**Sherlock – 16:31  
**« Le début est le moment le plus difficile. Ensuite, ça devient une habitude. »  
**Lestrade – 16:33  
**« Cinq jours seulement, et j'ai déjà eu envie de reprendre une soixantaine de fois. »  
**Sherlock – 16:33  
**« Ce n'est pas si mal. »  
**Lestrade – 16:35  
**« On peut s'habituer à sentir fiévreux, mal et agressif ? »  
**Sherlock – 16:39  
**« L'humain s'habitue à tout. »  
**Lestrade – 16:43  
**« C'est quoi, ça ? Un putain de proverbe chinois ? Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'aérer. »  
**Sherlock – 16:43  
**« Inutile de souligner l'intérêt d'éviter les pubs. »  
**Lestrade – 16:45  
**« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, en fait. »  
**Sherlock – 16:47  
**« Je parle en connaissance de cause. A force d'être malade, on devient un bon médecin. » **  
Lestrade – 16:49  
**« Hein ? » **  
Sherlock – 16:54  
**« Ca, c'était un vrai proverbe chinois. Bonne soirée, Inspecteur. »

Sherlock perçut à travers les murs la sonnerie du téléphone de John. Lestrade l'invitait sûrement pour ce restaurant qu'il avait maintes fois reporté. Voilà ce que font les gens normaux qui ont des choses à se raconter, songea Sherlock. Ils s'invitent au restaurant.

Quelque part dans ses méninges, deux rouages s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre.

8888888888888888888888

- Ton invitation était pour le moins inattendue. J'ai été agréablement surpris.  
- C'est pourtant ce que font les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'invitent au restaurant.

Descendant lentement la carte qui dissimulait son visage, Mycroft décocha un regard perplexe à son frère.  
- Je me souviens d'une époque où tu méprisais les us et coutumes du commun des mortels.

Leur commande passée, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dépourvu du menu qui constituait, jusqu'ici, un parfait outil d'évitement.

- Pourrait-on en venir directement aux véritables motifs de ce rendez-vous ? J'aimerais profiter tranquillement de mon steak Rossini par la suite.  
- De toutes les questions que je me suis posée, je n'en ai qu'une qui reste sans réponse. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Mycroft déposa son verre d'eau avant de lui répondre, le regard lointain.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai cherché pendant plus de vingt ans et je n'ai jamais trouvé de preuves tangibles.

Était-ce pire que de connaître la raison ? Sherlock hésita longuement sur ce point, la gorge nouée et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jetant un regard en coin à son frère, il demeura en état de choc. Comment avait-il pu ignorer la ressemblance jusqu'à cet instant précis ? Pour Sherlock, deux visages se substituaient l'un à l'autre : Mycroft, Père. Père, Mycroft.

Délesté de plusieurs kilos, les épaules légèrement voûtées, Mycroft avait la pâleur d'un homme en sursis. Le même grain de peau que son père, les mêmes yeux ternes et fuyants que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu m'as menti pendant plus de vingt ans…, se reprit Sherlock, plein d'amertume.  
- Les gens font des choses insensées pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Tu en sais quelque chose, non ?

Acculé, le détective embraya sur une toute autre conversation.

- Père, toi… A quand mon tour ?  
- Il n'y a pas de malédiction des Holmes, c'est tout simplement-  
- Le hasard ?  
- Pas de chance, conclut l'aîné d'une voix posée.

Mycroft ne se formalisa guère lorsque son frère manifesta son désir de quitter le restaurant avant l'arrivée du dessert. Seul face à son encas trop sucré, le malade eut tout le loisir de ressasser le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à entendre « A la prochaine fois » sortir de la bouche de son cadet.

8888888888888888888888

- Juste un thé, pas de biscuits. Je n'ai pas d'appétit.

Alors que sa logeuse s'activait dans le désordre de sa cuisine, Sherlock sentit son malaise s'accroître. Mrs Hudson était si maigre que les lanières de son tablier faisaient deux fois le tour de sa taille.

- Ton poids sur l'estomac, c'est de l'inquiétude. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de manger ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… Mais il faut être fort pour deux !

Nul besoin de répliquer ou de relancer la discussion : Mrs Hudson poursuivrait son discours jusqu'au sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder. La troisième guerre mondiale pourrait être déclarée qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant.

- Moi, pour avancer, je t'imaginais en vie. C'était une très sotte idée ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix… Je devais être forte pour John. Si je m'étais laissé convaincre que tu avais bel et bien disparu, je me serai certainement laissé mourir de chagrin.

Sherlock prit l'un de ces fameux biscuits et mordit avidement dedans. L'appétit n'était pas revenu, mais cela lui donnait au moins l'excuse de se taire.

- Si John a faim, il en reste dans la boîte verte au-dessus du bocal d'… œufs de caille ?  
- Des globes oculaires, Mrs.

8888888888888888888888

Deux invitations dans la même journée. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Sherlock était cependant contraint d'admettre que ce « poids sur l'estomac » s'était allégé avec l'arrivée de Lestrade. Le vieux flic semblait heureux de trouver une occupation et avait embarqué l'équivalent de trois kilos de nourriture indienne ainsi que les soixante pages du dossier « Van Gogh ».

- Rien dans les conduits d'aération, rien dans les faux plafonds. Rien au sous-sol. Le témoin de leur nouveau système d'alarme confirme que la toile est toujours entre les quatre murs.

Sherlock acquiesça lentement en se remémorant les issues du musée. Lestrade, lui, ne semblait pas partager les mêmes intentions que son comparse :

- Tu devrais mettre les pieds dans le plat avec John.

Le détective poursuivit son étude des clichés pris au sein du musée. Contraint d'enfreindre les règles essentielles de l'amitié, Greg regretta d'en venir à partager des confidences qu'il tenait de John :

- Il voit toujours Mary.

Sherlock éclata d'un rire sec.

- Mais tu le sais déjà, poursuivit Lestrade, maussade. J'espérais au moins que cela te pousserait à- Laisse tomber. Ce sont vos histoires après tout.

Presque un mètre de haut sur soixante-dix de large : un tableau de cette taille ne passait pas inaperçu. Même en envisageant un disfonctionnement de l'alarme, les enregistrements de la vidéosurveillance ne montraient aucun colis de cette taille.

- Tu m'entends, Sherlock ?  
- Parfaitement. Mais comme tu l'as souligné plus tôt, cela ne te regarde pas.  
- J'aimerais simplement que tu comprennes… On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Demande à ton frère, il est sûrement du même avis.

Un certain malaise subsista après cette dernière parole. Instinctivement, Sherlock lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

- Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons de votre entente.  
- Ton frère et moi ne sommes clairement pas du même univers, reconnut Lestrade, amusé. Nous avons cependant un intérêt commun.  
- Quoi ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le sourire sur le visage de l'inspecteur non plus.

- _Qui_. Et tu le sais, quoique tu en dises. Quelque part… Tu l'as toujours su.

8888888888888888888888

- Il entrerait dans une colère noire s'il apprenait les raisons de ce rendez-vous.

Sherlock sourcilla légèrement, les jambes et les bras croisés. Loin d'inciter au dialogue, sa posture trahissait une certaine méfiance à l'égard de son interlocutrice.  
- Vous désiriez donc me voir dans l'intérêt de mon frère.  
- Exactement.

Nullement impressionné par le ton autoritaire d'Anthea, Sherlock entreprit de quitter le snack dans lequel elle l'avait mystérieusement convoqué.  
- Dans ce cas là, je ne peux rien pour vous.  
- C'est ce que je pensais… Jusqu'à votre invitation au restaurant. Il était aussi surpris qu'ému.

Touché. L'agent – si on pouvait nommer ainsi cette profession – esquissa même un sourire.

- Que me veut-il ?  
- Rien. J'aimerais en revanche être certaine que vous serez là pour lui lorsque… Quand le temps sera venu.

Sherlock la considéra avec un dédain glacial, appuyé par son regard perçant. Bien que tiraillée par sa conscience professionnelle, Anthea refusa de renoncer et monta au créneau :

- Je ne suis personne. Simplement l'assistante qui lui apporte personnellement son expresso au milieu de la nuit, avertit les hôtels des check-in tardifs, annule les réservations des restaurants et qui planifie ses journées jusqu'aux petites heures du matin… Et ce, depuis sept ans. Je me sens responsable de ce qui lui arrive.

Discrètement, Sherlock se permit un sourire. Aussi étrange que paraisse ce contrat, le détective ne vit aucun problème à accéder aux demandes de la jeune femme. Elle lui permettrait probablement de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

- Que devrais-je faire de ses affaires professionnelles ? Je sais qu'il a pris ses dispositions pour les biens immobiliers et son compte en banque… Pour le reste, je me doute qu'il y a des procédures à suivre.  
- Ses affaires professionnelles sont stockées dans l'appartement de Creechurch Lane pour les éléments non sensibles. Faites selon ses volontés. Le reste est conservé dans nos bureaux et sera détruit en temps voulu.

Sherlock ressentit une brève bouffée d'angoisse : si la clé au mystère que constituait son frère se trouvait dans cette partie vouée à la destruction, il était bien parti pour ne jamais obtenir le dernier mot de cette histoire. L'expression n'aurait pu être plus adéquate : le temps pressait.

Muet depuis plusieurs heures, son téléphone choisit cet instant pour faire résonner sa sonnerie. S'éloignant de quelques pas, Sherlock empoigna sa veste et quitta l'établissement sans autre politesse qu'une dernière phrase énigmatique.

- Désolé. Le devoir m'appelle.

8888888888888888888888

« A partir de maintenant, rien n'ira en s'arrangeant. »

Sherlock grimaça en se remémorant l'appel de John. Mycroft s'était présenté plus tôt dans la journée avec une multitude de symptômes inquiétants. S'il allait à présent mieux, le médecin l'avait avertit que d'autres incidents étaient à craindre.

Le détective vit au moins un aspect positif à cette hospitalisation inopinée : son frère ne risquait pas de débarquer à l'appartement pour le surprendre le nez dans ses affaires. En effet, s'il avait depuis longtemps mis la main sur l'objet de ses recherches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiner encore un peu.

Les livres alignés au millimètre près, l'odeur de produits ménagers et les murs entièrement nus achevèrent de le convaincre du bienfondé de la collocation. Tout était trop blanc, trop propre pour être chaleureux ou accueillant.

Seule excentricité, Sherlock repéra dans le réfrigérateur une bouteille de champagne parmi les canettes de soda et les berlingots de sauce soja du traiteur voisin. Maniaque, la personne chargée des courses avait soigneusement plié et rangé le sachet du supermarché au-dessus du micro-onde.

Sherlock fit demi-tour en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il était temps de rejoindre Baker Street, ses vieilles teintures orangées, son papier peint improbable et ses curieux bibelots.

8888888888888888888888

- Signer une décharge de sortie serait une très mauvaise idée. Laissez-nous au moins le temps de faire quelques contrôles supplémentaires-  
- J'ai vu votre collègue tout à l'heure. J'ai bien peur que si je ne m'attarde trop ici, je n'en sorte jamais.

John s'admit vaincu face à l'entêtement de son patient. Aussi pâle que les draps, Mycroft faisait preuve d'une ténacité à toute épreuve.

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre debout sans craindre un nouveau malaise. Aucun médecin digne de ce nom ne signera votre décharge.  
- Je reste une nuit. Pas une de plus.

Un compromis s'annonçait enfin possible, se félicita John en parcourant les quelques nouvelles pages du dossier médical. A son grand soulagement, Sherlock ne s'était pas présenté à la réception ou à la porte de la chambre. Dans l'état de fatigue actuel de Mycroft, la présence de son cadet n'aurait été ni plus ni moins qu'un coup de grâce.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins utiliser mon téléphone sans craindre que ces machines s'affolent ?

John s'autorisa enfin un sourire. Il pointa immédiatement du doigt un vieux téléphone fixe en plastique jauni, juché sur sa table de chevet en formica.

- Il serait préférable que vous vous contentiez de ce bijou de technologie pour la durée de votre séjour. Simple mesure de précaution.

_How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again/Comment puis-je m'expliquer, quand je le fais, il s'enfuit à nouveau_  
_It's always been the same, same old story./Ca a toujours été la même vielle rengaine_  
_From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen./Depuis que je sais parler, on m'a ordonné d'écouter_  
_(…) All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,/Toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré, gardant toutes ces choses à l'intérieur de moi_  
_It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it./C'est dur mais c'est encore plus dur de les ignorer_  
_If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them you know not me./S'ils avaient raison, je serai d'accord, mais c'est eux tu vois, pas moi_  
_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away./Maintenant il y a une issue et je sais que je dois m'en aller_


	10. Ceux qui aiment

La suite... Les choses vont-elles enfin s'arranger ? Peut-être... Peut-être pas ! Pour le découvrir, voici le neuvième chapitre du Dernier des Holmes.

La chanson est un grand classique, The Scientist de Coldplay. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures/Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres  
Pulling your puzzles apart/Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère  
Questions of science, science and progress/Les questions de sciences, de sciences et de progrès  
Do not speak as loud as my heart/Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur  
(…) Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me/Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens et hante-moi  
Oh and I rush to the start/Je cours vers la case départ _

Vingt-quatre agendas identiques, recouverts d'une couverture en cuir noir épais et aux lettres dorées. Tel était le butin de Sherlock, rapporté de son escapade de l'après-midi dans le quartier du Gherkin.

En dépit de l'énumération des réunions ronflantes, missions diplomatiques et voyages à l'étranger, Sherlock éprouvait toujours quelques difficultés à mettre un nom sur la fonction de son frère. L'étude de ces plannings lui confirmait cependant une chose : Mycroft était bel et bien un bourreau de travail. Les réveillons du Nouvel An et ses anniversaires n'étaient pas des prétextes suffisants pour s'offrir le moindre jour de congés.

Seule exception : l'éternel repas de famille à Noël. Au moins jusqu'en 2004, date à laquelle leur mère avait déménagé à Canterbury. La tradition s'était naturellement délitée jusqu'à être totalement abandonnée. Pour le bien de toute la famille, remarqua Sherlock.

L'agenda de l'année 2005 était définitivement le plus intéressant. Les premiers mois de l'année furent étrangement calmes, au moins jusqu'aux attentats du métro en juillet. Le vingt juillet lui accrocha l'œil : des corrections avaient été grossièrement apposées au correcteur liquide. Celles-ci avaient d'ailleurs tâché la page en vis-à-vis, dissimulant deux lettres. Le changement dans le planning s'était donc fait après le vingt juillet. Mais dans quel intérêt ?

Noter ce que vous avez déjà fait n'a aucun intérêt, et surtout s'il s'agit de banalités effectuées le jour d'un attentat aussi épouvantable. A moins que vous ne désiriez vous souvenir avec précision quelles étaient vos occupations… Ou vos faux alibis.

Par ailleurs, Mycroft avait démontré un regain d'intérêt pour les visites chez la matriarche des Holmes. Deux durant le mois de juin et près de cinq pendant les mois de juillet et août. Quelle bêtise avait pu commettre Mycroft pour l'inciter à se réfugier dans les jupons de Mère ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relire les lignes litigieuses, Sherlock entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Il se leva aussitôt d'un bond et partit en direction de la cuisine, ignorant l'entrée de John au sein de l'appartement.

- Une expérience ?  
- Non. Je faisais simplement du thé. Tu en veux ?

Surpris, John acquiesça de la tête et rejoignit la table où s'amoncelait les agendas. Parcourant l'un d'entre eux sans en demander la permission, le médecin n'eut aucun mal à en identifier le propriétaire.

- En parlant de ton frère… Les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes.

John releva les yeux sur Sherlock, incertain de l'effet de son annonce. Celui-ci ne manifesta aucune émotion, se contentant de déposer une tasse d'infusion sur la table.

- Le malaise l'a fragilisé un peu plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est délibéré ou non… Mais la maladie est plus avancée qu'il ne le prétendait. Il a peut-être nié les symptômes mais-  
- Viens-en au fait, l'interrompit Sherlock.  
- Mon collègue n'est pas très rassurant. Le traitement peut stabiliser son état mais… Une année lui semble être une estimation optimiste, si pas fantaisiste.

Aucune parole du détective ne fit écho à cette déclaration. Poursuivant la lecture de l'agenda qu'il tenait dans une main, tournant la cuillère de son thé de l'autre, Sherlock ne daigna pas adresser un regard à John.

Celui-ci serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. L'absence de sentiments dont faisait preuve Sherlock ne l'avait guère étonné, convaincu qu'il finirait par retrouver la raison. La persistance de son indifférence lui paraissait maintenant odieuse.  
- Sherlock… Ton frère est mourant. Réagis, bon sang !

Un agenda traversa la pièce, volant à travers celle-ci jusqu'à heurter le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Le temps semblait subitement s'être arrêté.

- Je le sais. Je ne l'oublie jamais. J'y pense et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux ou dois faire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'y peut rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça.

John le regarda, à la fois interdit et coupable de son éclat de voix.

- C'est la vie, Sherlock. Elle est rarement juste.

La main droite crispée autour de sa tasse, Sherlock grimaça : la faïence bouillante ne suffisait pas à réchauffer sa peau glacée. D'une voix grave, il formula à voix haute sa principale crainte.

- Je serai bientôt le dernier des Holmes.

John ramassa l'agenda mutilé, ouvrit non sans difficulté la main contractée de son comparse pour y glisser le cahier de cuir noir.

- Ni le sort de ton père ni le sien ne sont de ta faute. Il a besoin de toi.

Sherlock étudia les doigts un temps emmêlés, soulagé de constater que sa peau était redevenue chaude, humaine. Vivante.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le carnet dont la couverture en cuir se détachait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse y glisser son index. Décochant un sourire, Sherlock ne parvint à fournir qu'un flot d'excuses confuses à John avant de prendre la porte, le téléphone à l'oreille.

« _Comme vivre avec un courant d'air _», songea le médecin en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises. Sherlock ne changerait définitivement jamais.

888888888888888888888888888

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Cette déclaration émanant de Sherlock n'avait rien de surprenant aux oreilles de Lestrade. La même obstination qu'autrefois durcissait le regard du jeune homme. Malgré le désordre et les conséquences qu'entrainerait la théorie de Sherlock, Greg avait besoin d'y croire et de le suivre coûte que coûte.

Un sergent se dressa sur son chemin et récolta le savon qu'il ne méritait finalement pas plus qu'un autre. Une histoire de mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, se défendit Lestrade contre sa conscience culpabilisante.

- Cela représente presque mille tableaux !  
- Mille soixante et un, corrigea instantanément Sherlock.

Solidement planté au milieu du bureau du personnel de la sécurité, Lestrade rugit ses ordres et ses blâmes à l'encontre de cette équipe qui traînait les pieds.

- Et s'il faut démonter un par un mille soixante et un tableaux, nous le ferons ! Maintenant, je veux vous voir tous au boulot ! Et plus vite que ça !

Heureusement, Sherlock le rejoignit avec une bonne nouvelle quelques minutes à peine après cette gueulante. Lui glissant une tablette tactile sous les yeux, il fit dérouler une liste de noms variés.

- En fonction de la taille du tableau, je suis parvenu à isoler deux cents six tableaux possibles. J'ai évincé ceux de la réserve ou ceux qui sont en restauration : ils sont trop souvent manipulés, la supercherie serait vite démasquée. Il en reste cinquante quatre.

Une main sur l'outil high tech, Lestrade pointa du doigt quatre lignes surlignées :

- Pourquoi celles-ci sont-elles-  
- Ce sont les œuvres qui seront prochainement transférées dans d'autres succursales ou d'autres musées. Exposées aux éventuels cambrioleurs…  
- Deux pour le prix d'une, souffla Lestrade, enthousiaste.

Sherlock initia la course, dévalant deux volées d'escaliers et parcourant plusieurs couloirs à une vitesse que Lestrade et ses hommes peinaient à embrasser. Quelques pas derrière, il l'entendit distinctement faire part de son intention :  
- Et si tu le permets… Je parierai sur celui-ci !

Nul besoin d'avoir suivi un cursus en histoire de l'art pour identifier l'auteur du tableau pointé par le détective. Claude Monet, la maison du parlement. Un choix cocasse ou culotté, Lestrade hésita. Malheureusement, un éclat de voix le ramena à la réalité.

Solidement ancré au détective, le directeur des collections était parvenu à empoigner Sherlock, le maintenant d'un bras enroulé autour du torse et d'une lame de cutter appuyée contre la gorge. Lestrade s'empara immédiatement de son arme, fixant sa cible du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Lâchez-le.  
- Il va me suivre.  
- Je ne pense pas, non. Il serait préférable pour vous que vous le relâchiez tout de suite. Nous aurons ensuite tout le temps nécessaire pour entendre vos explications.

Fébrile, l'homme resserra son étreinte et appuya plus que de raison sur la lame, entaillant légèrement la peau blafarde de son otage. Une épaisse goute de sang perla à la surface de la plaie avant de dévaler la gorge tendue et d'entacher le col blanc de la chemise.

Amorçant un pas vers l'arrière et la sortie de secours, le criminel fit finalement un bond vers l'arrière, projeté par la violence du coup qui l'atteignit à l'intersection de l'épaule et du biceps. Libéré, Sherlock se rua aussitôt vers le tableau accroché au mur.

Tandis que les officiers se jetaient sur le blessé, Sherlock glissa la lame de cutter entre le châssis en blanc et la toile peinte. Se décrochant dans un bruit sec, ils découvrirent une autre peinture saturée de couleurs jaunes et orangées.

Portant sa main à sa gorge, Sherlock sembla constater avec surprise le rouge qui maculait l'extrémité de ses phalanges. Un bras le força à se redresser avant de le soutenir sur plusieurs mètres.

- Allez, viens. Je te ramène chez toi, le rassura finalement Lestrade en le tirant vers la sortie. Je te préviens… John risque de te faire une sacrée scène de ménage.

888888888888888888888888888

Une pluie torrentielle ravageait Londres depuis quelques minutes à peine. Une averse d'orage qui n'avait rien de surprenant mais s'avérait bien gênante pour le conducteur de la Ford. Un silence royal régnait dans l'habitacle. Depuis leur sortie du musée, Sherlock n'articulait pas un mot et se contentait d'appuyer sa tête contre la vitre froide, les yeux fixés sur la route inondée.

Cette surprenante tranquillité, Lestrade l'attribuait à la fatigue et au contrecoup de cette dernière péripétie. En réalité, Sherlock se repassait chaque souvenir acquis au cours de cette prise d'otage.

- Tes mains tremblaient depuis le début… Sauf au moment de tirer, constata le détective à voix haute.  
- J'ai porté ton cercueil sur mes épaules une fois. Si je dois le refaire un jour, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas.

En écho à cette accusation à peine voilée, Sherlock ressentit un autre choc plus sournois et plus violent : l'inspecteur ne comptait plus un seul cheveu noir. Ses pattes d'oies s'étaient définitivement imprimées dans sa peau, s'étirant aux coins de ses yeux cernés et fatigués. Une apparence de quinquagénaire affaiblie s'était superposée à l'allure du fringant et dynamique inspecteur qu'il avait autrefois rencontré.

- Je n'en connais pas la raison… Mais tu changes en bien.  
- Ce n'est pas l'avis du reste du monde.  
- C'est peut-être encore imperceptible pour eux…, nuança Lestrade avant de se tapoter la tempe. Mais il y a quelque chose qui se passe là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne lui répondit guère. Il discernait enfin, au loin, la devanture du 221B.

- John sera probablement énervé. Ne rajoute pas d'huile sur le feu. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres conseils à te donner… Je te l'avoue, j'ai toujours mieux géré les prises d'otages que les scènes de ménage. En témoigne mon divorce, conclut Lestrade, léger et presque amusé.

La main sur la poignée de la portière, Sherlock se figea un instant, incertain du ton ou des mots à employer pour traduire son idée. Comme toujours, Greg le devança naturellement :

- Tout ira bien. En temps normal, j'aurais débouché une bouteille pour fêter ça… Mais là, je suis plus d'humeur à dormir dix à quinze heures au moins. File. Je t'appelle demain.

888888888888888888888888888

Le retour à l'appartement s'avéra encore plus fâcheux que dans les prévisions de Sherlock. John n'avait même pas pris la peine de hausser la voix. Son colocataire s'était contenté de l'ausculter, des pieds à la tête tout en écoutant son récit d'une oreille distraite. Achevant le pansement, il avait soupiré bruyamment avant de rejoindre son fauteuil.

Cette situation, à des années lumières de ce à quoi il s'attendait, rendait Sherlock particulièrement nerveux et coupable. Il n'envisagea guère l'idée de rejoindre son lit sans provoquer une réaction – même minime – chez son colocataire.

John le suspectait probablement de s'être jeté à pieds joints dans une telle situation. Sherlock comptait bien remédier à cette fausse idée :

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, fit remarquer Sherlock.  
- Et moi, je suis fatigué de m'inquiéter.  
- Je ne peux pas me passer de mon job. Tu le sais.

John eut un sourire que Sherlock aurait volontiers qualifié d'ironique ou de cruel. Il se releva péniblement avant de se traîner en direction des escaliers, décidé à rejoindre sa chambre.  
- Dans ce cas, tu te passeras de moi. Je n'ai plus les nerfs pour tes histoires.

Il ne lui restait qu'à jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Tout à l'heure, avec la lame sous la gorge, ce n'est pas à l'enquête que je pensais. Ni à ce foutu tableau que je trouve très laid. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : que tout se termine bien, que je puisse revenir ici au soir. Chez nous.

John lui tournait toujours le dos, le poing serré sur le pommeau de la rampe d'escalier. Sherlock poursuivit de déballer son ressenti.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser ni ce que je dois faire.  
- Fais-en ce que tu veux.

John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une main se crisper sur son épaule. Contraint de descendre de la première marche, John se retourna enfin vers son comparse. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Sherlock combla le mètre qui les séparait et l'étreignit maladroitement.  
- C'est un bon début, murmura John, enfin détendu.

Malgré ses efforts, les images de la journée continuaient de défiler devant les yeux de Sherlock. En dépit du soulagement qu'il ressentait dans cette étreinte, des pensées continuaient de le parasiter. Le visage de Lestrade, éprouvé, lui assurant qu'il aurait autrefois débouché une bouteille pour fêter ça. Il revit aussitôt le magnum de champagne dans le réfrigérateur de son frère.

Il chassa de toutes ses forces ces visions pour enfin profiter de l'instant. Il fut grandement aidé par la main de John qui se faufila dans ses boucles noires tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de lui.

Ils étaient chez eux, sains et saufs. Et rien d'autre ne lui importait ce soir.

_Nobody said it was easy/Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part/Qu'il est dommage d'en arriver là  
Nobody said it was easy/Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile  
No one ever said it would be so hard/Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile  
Oh take me back to the start/Oh, ramène-moi là où tout a commencé _


	11. Ceux qui grandissent

Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée, le laps de temps entre deux chapitres était plus long que d'habitude. J'ai donné un peu de mon temps à Two Two One et surtout à l'OS Once upon a Mail... Du coup, j'avais un peu oublié cette fiction-ci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant !

En chanson, Mumford&Sons - Awake my soul._  
_

* * *

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all/Prête-moi ta main et nous les conquerrons tous_  
_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall/Mais prête-moi ton cœur et je ne ferai que te décevoir_  
_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see /Prête-moi tes yeux, je changerai ta vision du monde_  
_But your soul you must keep, totally free/Mais ton âme, tu dois la préserver, la garder totalement libre_

Lorsque la voiture s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur en ville, Sherlock sentit qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une volonté de son frère. Lorsque la portière s'ouvrit enfin, son pressentiment se confirma. D'un ton blasé, il s'adressa à Anthea.

- Vous devenez possessive, non ?  
- Votre frère ne me laisse pas le choix. Je comprends qu'il ne souhaite pas m'inquiéter, mais j'ai peur que sa version soit plus édulcorée que la réalité.  
- En effet, les pronostics sont plus sombres que ce qu'il prétendait.

Anthea prit le temps de digérer l'information, reportant son attention sur son téléphone portable. Sherlock, par devoir d'honnêteté, lui apporta une autre information :  
- Il souhaite sortir demain. Il serait préférable qu'il change d'avis.

L'assistante personnelle de son frère lui adressa un sourire résigné.  
- Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas plus têtu que lui.  
- Essayez, au moins. Une visite l'occupera quelques minutes.

Sherlock sentit qu'Anthea attendait – ou espérait – la permission de se rendre à son chevet. Elle n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative de s'y rendre d'elle-même.

- Les visites ne se bousculent pas à sa porte. Il nous reste peu de famille.

Anthea embraya directement, réconfortée par l'idée de rendre bientôt visite à son supérieur.  
- Je ne l'ai entendu parler que de vous, forcément. Et de votre Mère. Faut-il organiser son déplacement depuis Brighton ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette intervention.  
- Elle ne le sait pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce que Mycroft attend.  
- Je vous prie de m'excuser… Cela ne me regarde pas.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Il se rendait régulièrement chez elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Si secrète d'ordinaire, Anthea lui répondit calmement.  
- Oui, une à deux fois par mois. Parfois un peu moins ou un peu plus en fonction des missions qui étaient programmées. Je l'encourageais toujours à s'y rendre. Il en revenait toujours plus apaisé. L'air de la mer, peut-être.

88888888888888

De retour au 221B, Sherlock accueillit avec lassitude la pile d'enveloppes que lui tendait John.

- Je me suis permis d'en ouvrir quelques unes. Il y a un type de Cardiff qui souhaite que tu l'aides à retrouver son Ipod Touch égaré en vacances au Portugal. Une histoire de photos compromettantes. Priorité plus ou moins élevée que l'Italienne qui demande ton assistance pour prouver l'infidélité de son banquier de mari ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond, repérant dans le même geste une tâche sombre au-dessus de la fenêtre.  
- La gouttière est de nouveau bouchée. Les orages n'ont rien arrangés, commenta John d'un ton badin. Alors… Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
- Lestrade m'a prévenu que le directeur de la National Gallery sortirait vendredi. Il filera aussitôt au cachot en l'attente de son procès.

John se mordit les lèvres avant de réorienter la conversation.  
- Je parle de la voiture noire qui s'est arrêtée en bas de chez nous.  
- Oh. J'ai appris deux choses. Premièrement que l'assistante de mon frère est de toute évidence sous son charme. Et, au choix, que Mère a déménagé depuis plusieurs années sans m'en avertir… Ou que mon frère me cache un secret de plus.

88888888888888

Lestrade concédait volontiers que le cadet de la fratrie Holmes avait toujours eu raison sur un point. L'amitié nouée entre lui et Mycroft était pour le moins inattendue. Sans Sherlock comme dénominateur commun, les deux hommes ne se seraient même certainement jamais croisés ou adressés la parole.

- Comment allez-vous ?, s'enquit Lestrade, soulagé de le voir à des années lumières de la représentation déprimante qu'il s'en était fait.  
- Je me fatigue plus vite que je ne l'espérais. J'ai quelques allers-retours dans le couloir… Juste assez pour me convaincre de signer leur fichue décharge demain.

Il y avait un élément que Lestrade avait longtemps intégré : il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à un Holmes. Il choisit naturellement de continuer d'adopter cette philosophie et se contenta de lui proposer son aide.

- Pour quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Même si je me doute que vous avez d'or et déjà tout organisé de A à Z.  
- J'ai appris de source sûre que vous étiez encore venu à la rescousse de Sherlock, hier. Je vous remercie de votre patience.  
- Un seul blessé, mais heureusement pour nous, il ne s'agissait pas de votre frère. Je réglais justement quelques histoires à l'étage quand je me suis dit... Que ce serait l'occasion de bavarder un peu.

Mycroft le félicita de cette ravissante attention, lui confiant que les rediffusions de Coronation Street et de Midsomer Murders n'allaient pas tarder à venir à bout de lui.  
- Et cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis ici.  
- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder. Il me reste une tonne de paperasse sur l'affaire d'hier à relire et annoter… Et ce genre de travail de bureau n'intéresse étrangement pas votre frère.  
- Allez-y. Je vous remercie encore de votre intervention hier.

Lestrade se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'entrouvrit avant de revenir sur ses pas.  
- Votre prochaine visite s'annonce beaucoup plus charmante que moi… Allez, je file. A la prochaine fois.

Une silhouette élancée à la chevelure brune apparut dans le sillon de l'inspecteur. Timide, elle lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire. Mycroft y découvrit son péché mignon et lui offrit en échange un sourire béat.

- Du nougat ! Voilà qui flattera davantage mes papilles que l'infâme purée de légumes de ce midi…

88888888888888

Un sac soigneusement plié, une bouteille de champagne. Une « nouvelle à fêter ». Sherlock avait articulé toutes ses pensées de l'après-midi autour de ces trois éléments. Même si la réponse lui paraissait évidente, un pressentiment continuait de le tourmenter.

Le détective fut extrait de sa torpeur par le lointain bruit de la voix de son colocataire. L'observant de ses yeux éberlués, Sherlock lui transmit sa conclusion :  
- Je pense que mon frère comptait séduire Anthea. Il n'y a que cette explication qui justifierait que Mycroft soit allé lui-même faire ses courses. L'annonce de sa maladie a certainement mis à mal ses intentions.

John l'observa avec lassitude, habitué à cet éternel cirque.  
- Je ne te demandais pas ce à quoi tu pensais. Je voulais simplement que tu te lèves. Histoire que je puisse passer l'aspirateur derrière le sofa.  
- Oh. Tout de suite.

Délogé de son confortable écrin, Sherlock rejoignit un coin de la pièce et observa les coquillages répertoriés dans l'une des vitrines. Brighton. Pourquoi Brighton ?

- John ? Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ?

88888888888888

Plus volontaire qu'autrefois, John était parvenu à se procurer les informations demandées en un temps record. Sherlock le remercia brièvement, ignorant au passage le discours culpabilisant et les cas de conscience de son colocataire. La fin en justifiait les moyens, Sherlock en était certain.

A partir de la facture de téléphone de l'hôpital, Sherlock avait identifié deux numéros : celui de la ligne directe de son bureau et un numéro inconnu, dont le préfixe était celui de la région de Brighton.

« Tu baisses ta garde, Mycroft », songea Sherlock en subtilisant l'ordinateur de John tout en composant le numéro sur son propre téléphone. Aucune réponse. Au terme de quelques recherches, il dénicha une adresse pour ce numéro mystère. Google Map ne lui fut d'aucune utilité : les images dataient de l'année 2009 et ne montrait qu'un très vieux et vaste entrepôt.

Il ouvrit finalement une nouvelle fenêtre, pianota quelques lignes de textes avant de s'emparer de son portefeuille. Une fois les opérations terminées, il rejoignit John dans sa chambre.

- John ? Prépare ton sac. Nous partons pour Brighton à vingt heures.

88888888888888

Leur sac à la main, John et Sherlock se traînèrent de la gare au centre ville. Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir que le cap des vingt-deux heures était franchi depuis longtemps. Epuisé, il implora Sherlock de les laisser rejoindre l'hôtel et de reporter son enquête au lendemain.

Contre toute attente, le détective s'était plié à sa demande. Ils avaient finalement jeté leur dévolu sur un vieil hôtel familial, le seul à ne pas être complet. La tenancière leur avait proposé leur dernière chambre disponible qui, comble de la situation, ne contenait qu'un lit double. Sherlock n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à accepter l'unique chambre disponible de l'établissement. John avait éprouvé un profond sentiment de malaise lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard suspicieux de la gérante.

Depuis leur arrivée, Sherlock paressait dans un fauteuil élimé, dos à la fenêtre, et ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul mot.

- Tout va bien ?, s'enquit le médecin.  
- Oui. Je réfléchissais.

John vint lui saisir les épaules et lui adressa un sourire affectueux. L'attirant doucement sur le lit, ils s'étendirent sur le vieux matelas épais.  
- Quoique tu apprennes sur ton frère, tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il a besoin de toi. Ce serait injuste de le priver de ta présence maintenant.

Sherlock ne poursuivit pas l'échange, appréciant le silence qui s'installa naturellement entre eux. Les pensées se bousculèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à en formuler une seule à voix haute.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sherlock avait presque tout perdu à son retour. Quelques semaines plus tôt, John ne lui parlait plus, Lestrade s'enfonçait dans ses travers sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Même Molly accumulait une rancœur qu'il niait par soucis de facilité.

S'il avait cru un instant retrouvé le même quotidien que celui qui était le sien avant sa disparition, Sherlock s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Heureusement, les liens commençaient enfin à se renouer. Il n'y avait finalement qu'une seule personne qu'il était condamné à perdre en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il pouvait fournir. Mycroft.

La lumière s'était éteinte depuis plusieurs minutes. Sherlock restait volontairement sur bord du lit, ressentant une tension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. John s'approcha finalement de lui, lui apportant un réconfort qu'il n'attendait plus.  
- Que sommes-nous, Sherlock ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de son acolyte, en profitant pour railler ses compétences.  
- Aurais-je finalement trouvé un mystère insolvable pour le grand Holmes ?

Piqué au vif, Sherlock se sentit le devoir de répondre.  
- Ce que tu es s'explique difficilement... Même pour moi. Surtout pour moi.

Dans l'obscurité, le détective discernait à peine la silhouette de son comparse. Il égrena la liste des sentiments qu'il connaissait : aucun ne collait tout à fait à leur relation. Une seule vérité s'imposait : John était exceptionnel. En tous points.

- Parfois, les mots sont nécessaires. Parfois, les mots apaisent les doutes… et aident à faire des choix.

Délicate manière d'évoquer Mary, songea Sherlock en ressentant une pointe de jalousie. Il ne perdrait pas John. Celui-ci avait cependant abandonné l'affaire, se retournant sur son flanc pour s'endormir en quelques secondes à peine.

Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble qu'ils se comportaient déjà comme de vieux mariés rôdés aux disputes et aux petites contrariétés.

« A moins que- Est-on en couple ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quand le sait-on ? »

Ces questions se bousculèrent plusieurs heures dans son esprit. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas de si tôt.  
88888888888888

Leur surprise fut de taille lorsqu'ils parvinrent face au bâtiment qui n'était autrefois qu'un vieil entrepôt. Les grands murs bétonnés avaient dû être abattus. En effet, l'usine désaffectée avait laissé sa place à une école primaire articulée autour d'une cour en carré.

Sherlock se faufila dans l'institution avec une habilité et des astuces propres à ses habitudes. La carte de l'inspecteur Lestrade, subtilisée dans la semaine, avait suffi pour obtenir l'autorisation de parcourir les dossiers du personnel et des élèves.

Le secrétaire et la directrice ne l'observaient que d'un œil distant. Leurs traits tendus trahissaient leur inquiétude. Sherlock, lui, faisait défiler les dossiers sur l'écran d'un ordinateur archaïque. Il traversa finalement la pièce, arpentant les étagères remplies de classeurs de couleurs variées.

- Pourrais-je obtenir les coordonnées des parents de cet élève ?

John fronça les sourcils, trop loin pour discerner le nom sur la couverture plastifiée. La directrice les rejoignit, lui répondant d'un ton prudent :  
- La mère est institutrice chez nous.

Précédée par le secrétaire, une femme d'une trentaine d'année fit son entrée dans le bureau. Une longue chevelure brune et terne, des yeux marron quelconques, l'inconnue dégageait selon John une certaine sympathie en dépit des lunettes sévères qui barrait son regard.

Sur la défensive, la dame s'approcha et présenta sa main maigre et élancée au médecin :  
- Victoria Headley.

John lui serra la main tout en lui indiquant d'un geste de la tête Sherlock, raide comme une planche à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle le considéra d'un œil encore plus méfiant :  
- Vous désiriez me voir ? C'est à quel sujet ?

Le détective inspira profondément, la gorge nouée par ce qu'impliquait sa réponse imminente.  
- Vous êtes bien la mère de Diane Holmes, née le vingt juillet 2005 ?

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know/Et maintenant mon cœur trébuche sur des choses que je ne connais pas  
My weakness I feel I must finally show/Ma faiblesse, je le sens, je dois enfin l'assumer  
(…) In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die/Dans ces corps, nous vivrons, dans ces corps, nous mourons  
And where you invest your love, you invest your life/Et là où tu investis ton amour, tu investis ta vie_


	12. Ceux qui prennent leurs responsabilités

Voici le nouveau chapitre du Dernier des Holmes. On approche de la fin et j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant.

Qui est Diane, qui est Victoria ? Nous apprendrons à les connaître -un peu- mieux dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Pour la chanson, elle est d'Emeli Sandé - Read all about it.

* * *

_You've got a heart as loud as lions / Tu as le coeur aussi fort que celui d'un lion_  
_So why let your voice be tamed?/Pourquoi te laisses-tu apprivoiser ?_  
_Maybe we're a little different/Peut-être que nous sommes légèrement différents_  
_There's no need to be ashamed/Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte_

La méfiance avait laissé sa place à l'inquiétude sur le visage de cette femme. Victoria avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et battait une mesure imaginaire de ses doigts osseux.  
- J'ai bien une fille qui répond à ce nom, née ce jour-là, oui.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle rejoignit l'une des chaises et s'enquit de l'identité des deux inconnus.  
- Pourrais-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?

John devança Sherlock en se présentant calmement, avant de se tourner vers son comparse en l'invitant à en faire autant.  
- Sherlock Holmes.

Les yeux de Victoria s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un rire nerveux ne s'échappe de sa bouche.  
- Ce nom de famille… Et un prénom aussi ridicule… Vous devez être le frère de Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ?, rebondit-elle pour justifier sa surprise. Est-il… Comment va-t-il ?

John s'amusa du tacle sur le patronyme. Il la rassura immédiatement :  
- Rassurez-vous, il va bien.

Victoria avait identifié son interlocuteur mais ne semblait pas plus détendue pour autant. Elle continuait d'observer Sherlock d'un œil interrogateur.  
- Il m'a parlé de vous, une fois. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à- Vous lui ressemblez sans lui ressembler. Si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

En retrait dans son coin de la pièce, Sherlock ne répondit à aucune de ses remarques. John intervint à sa place :  
- Vous êtes… l'épouse de Mycroft ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, corrigea Victoria, pointilleuse.

Sherlock prit enfin la parole :  
- Et votre fille est également la sienne.  
- Est-ce qu'il vous envoie ?

Sherlock redevint muet. John prit le parti de combler les silences laissés par son ami.  
- Pas réellement. La situation est un peu compliquée.  
- Son état s'est aggravé ? Il est toujours hospitalisé ?  
- Il sort ce soir, normalement. Contre l'avis des médecins… Mais il sort, commenta John, incapable de réaliser que Mycroft partageait la vie d'un autre être humain.  
- Une vraie tête de mule, répliqua Victoria d'une voix soufflée.

A l'extérieur, la cloche sonna le début de la récréation. Sherlock s'approcha de la fenêtre, étudiant un à un chacun des enfants qui s'élançaient dans des parties de ballons, des échanges de cartes ou de friandises. L'un d'entre eux- L'une d'entre elle était peut-être la fille de son frère.

- Je suis convaincue qu'il ne sera pas enchanté de savoir son secret découvert. Même par vous.

Sherlock ne prit guère la peine de se retourner. Victoria continua d'elle-même la conversation.

- Etre seul le protège, c'est son grand principe… Ou faire semblant de l'être plutôt. Quant à nous, être loin de lui nous protège aussi selon ses dires.

Peut-être était-ce la poupée blonde qui entamait une comptine mimée avec sa camarade métisse. A moins qu'elle ne fût cette gamine bagarreuse que l'une des surveillantes empoigna par le bras. La fille de Mycroft. Voilà une idée qui paraissait idiote.

Victoria s'était levée, bien décidée à faire part de ses intentions.  
- Je suppose que vous repartez sur Londres ? Nous vous accompagnerons. Cette comédie a assez duré… Ma place est à ses côtés et il n'a plus intérêt à s'y opposer.

Sherlock entendit vaguement John et Victoria convenir d'une heure de départ à la gare de Brighton. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite de la pièce sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment.  
- Retournons à l'hôtel.

Si John entendit sa remarque, il ne perçut rien du frisson qui parcourut Sherlock. Quelque chose dans cette histoire l'effrayait sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant mettre de mot sur ce sentiment.

John et Sherlock, en avance sur l'heure de départ, n'éprouvèrent aucun mal à dénicher un wagon relativement calme. Victoria arriva finalement dix minutes avant l'échéance, accompagnée d'une créature emmitouflée sous une écharpe et un bonnet.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à la quatrième invitée du trajet. Il ne distingua finalement qu'une longue chevelure ondulée et auburn qui s'échappait des interstices laissés par les différents lainages.

John, lui, s'éclipsa le temps d'aider leur compagne de voyage à hisser leurs valises sur les étagères métalliques du train. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Victoria entreprit enfin de débarrasser la petite de ses atours.

Une masse de cheveux électrisée s'échappa du bonnet rayé avant de retomber devant deux yeux en amande d'un marron commun, semblables à ceux de sa mère. Une constellation de tâches de rousseur couvrait le visage de la petite. Pas de troisième œil ou de troisième bras : la fille de Mycroft n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et était d'une affligeante banalité.

Victoria remarqua sans difficulté l'intérêt porté par Sherlock à sa fille. Se forçant à esquisser un sourire enthousiaste, elle chercha à attirer l'attention de la jeune fille :  
- Il est plus que temps de faire les présentations… Diane, voici Sherlock, le frère de Papa. Et John, son-

Gênée, la dame stoppa net sa déclaration. Si Sherlock jeta brusquement un coup d'œil inquiet à son partenaire, John fit preuve de davantage de flegme et de retenue.  
- Colocataire.

Loin de ses préoccupations, la gamine s'adressa à sa mère d'un ton inquiet.  
- Papa va mieux ?  
- Un peu mieux. Seulement un peu.

La seule réaction de l'enfant fut un bruyant soupir qu'elle masqua, honteuse, en s'emparant d'un livre de coloriage et de quelques crayons. Sa mère lui confia finalement un lecteur MP3 dont Diane s'empara immédiatement des écouteurs. Rassurée d'être hors de portée de voix pour sa fille, Victoria embraya sur quelques informations capitales.

- Elle sait qu'il ne lui reste plus très longtemps… Mycroft lui a dit, mais- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas vraiment ce que cela implique.

Bon prince, John revêtit un instant son habit professionnel :  
- C'est habituel à cet âge. Si vous le désirez, l'une de mes collègues travaille essentiellement avec les enfants. Elle pourrait s'entretenir avec elle une heure ou deux.  
- Vous êtes vraiment médecin ?

John acquiesça, rembruni par la surprise non-dissimulée de son interlocutrice. Victoria comptait visiblement mettre à profit l'heure et demie de trajet qui les attendait.  
- Si Mycroft ne sait pas que vous êtes là, comment êtes-vous parvenu jusqu'à nous ?  
- J'ai simplement suivi votre piste de Londres jusqu'à Brighton.  
- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock lui adressa un regard interloqué, comme si la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.  
- Lorsque votre frère mourant vous cache quelque chose avec autant d'acharnement, vous ne pouvez vouloir qu'une chose… Trouver ce que c'est.  
- Mourant est un mot affreux.  
- Mais c'est ce qu'il est, trancha Sherlock sur un ton sec.

La main de John s'était posée au même instant sur sa cuisse, l'invitant vivement à se calmer voire à se taire. Victoria, elle, continuait de le considérer avec mépris et méfiance :  
- Vous me rappelez le Mycroft d'il y a quinze ans. Il était aussi amer que vous. Heureusement, certaines personnes changent.

Elle glissa finalement sa main dans les boucles de Diane, appliquée dans le coloriage d'un personnage de Disney. La petite fille releva la tête, adressa un sourire triste à sa mère et replongea dans son livre.

Pendant ce temps, John se forçait à maintenir le regard de Sherlock, espérant secrètement l'amener à adopter un comportement plus convenable. Le détective surprit John par sa capacité à emprunter un ton posé et badin pour entamer une conversation anodine.  
- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Mycroft avait aussi ces-, il s'arrêta pour désigner son nez et ses joues, Il avait autant de tâches de rousseurs sur le visage quand il était enfant.  
- Elle les déteste. Vous devriez lui dire, cela l'aiderait peut-être à changer d'avis.

Ressentant visiblement l'attention dont elle bénéficiait, Diane délaissa son dessin pour observer sa mère et ses deux compagnons de voyage. Elle croisa finalement le regard de Sherlock, fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre son coloriage. Sa mère cru nécessaire de justifier le malaise de sa fille :  
- C'est une enfant timide… Elle est très solitaire.  
- Comme tous les Holmes, commenta Sherlock d'une voix sombre.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence complet. Loin d'être pesant, celui-ci n'en était pas moins étrange pour autant. Les adultes évitaient tant bien que mal de s'échanger le moindre regard. Seule l'enfant relevait de temps à autre la tête pour observer les scènes de vie qui se tramaient autour d'eux.

Leur plan était pratiquement minuté et, lors de son exécution, Sherlock ressentait une tension propre à une intervention policière. Dans un premier temps, le détective contacterait Mycroft afin de lui annoncer cette visite inattendue et préserver un cœur qui ne demandait pas autant d'émotion.

Assis face à lui dans son salon, Mycroft lui semblait plus accablé que jamais. A tel point que, l'espace d'un instant, Sherlock en vint à douter du bien-fondé de cette surprise. Il se ravisa finalement et répondit patiemment aux interrogations de son frère.  
- Que me vaut cette visite inopinée, très cher frère ?  
- Je m'inquiétais de savoir comment tu allais après ta brève hospitalisation.

Mycroft s'appuya sur sa canne, agréablement surpris de ces révélations.  
- Je fais de mon mieux. Je te remercie.  
- Cependant… Je ne suis pas le seul à espérer de tes nouvelles.

Le visage de Mycroft se figea, préoccupé du double sens éventuel de cette remarque.  
- John ? Ce ne peut être l'Inspecteur Lestrade, je l'ai vu hier en début d'après-midi. Mon assistante est également passée… Sur tes conseils, ai-je appris.

Fatigué, l'aîné des Holmes s'affala dans le fauteuil. Le silence qui naquit n'était nullement une stratégie de Sherlock. Etonné de son mutisme, il chercha longuement les mots les plus adéquats.  
- Je reviens de Brighton à l'instant.  
- Une envie de vacances au bord de mer ?  
- J'ai préféré rencontrer ta famille.

Comme Sherlock s'y attendait, la réaction de Mycroft n'eut rien de fracassante. Perspicace, il acquiesça lentement la tête et considéra la porte d'entrée d'un œil intrigué.  
- Elles sont venues ?  
- Elle a insisté pour nous suivre jusqu'ici, répliqua Sherlock en pianotant sur son smartphone.  
- Je ne me serais pas attendu à autre chose de sa part.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres gercées de Mycroft. Sherlock le dévisagea, conscient d'échapper à la subtilité de cette insinuation.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
- Est-ce que tu as seulement jamais voulu m'écouter ?, réagit vivement Mycroft sans pour autant faire preuve d'animosité. J'avais l'illusion de mieux les protéger de cette façon. Tu n'as de toute façon pas eu besoin de mon aide pour les trouver.  
- Ce n'était pas aussi facile que tu le penses.

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à cette conversation fraternelle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'une furie rose et grise ne traverse le couloir puis le salon pour se jeter contre Mycroft. Deux bras frêles lui enserrèrent le cou tandis que son visage se perdait dans une cascade de cheveux auburn.  
- Tu m'as manqué, lui susurra l'homme sans porter la moindre attention à son frère.

Lorsqu'il se dégagea à contre cœur de l'étreinte, Mycroft aperçut une silhouette familière, des yeux sévères et perçants qui l'examinèrent attentivement.  
- Et tu m'as manqué aussi, ajouta l'homme en direction de cette femme.  
- Nous restons à Londres. Pas question de protester.

Un bras autour de sa progéniture, Mycroft s'adressa enfin directement à son frère.  
- Ainsi, tu as fait connaissance avec ta nièce.  
- C'est vraiment ton frère ?, s'interrogea Diane dont la généalogie ne semblait pas être le point fort.  
- Mon petit frère, oui.

L'aîné et son cadet partagèrent un regard inqualifiable. Mycroft reprit finalement ses esprits en s'inquiétant des circonstances du voyage.  
- Il n'a pas été trop odieux ?  
- Difficile de juger. Je ne le connais pas, nuança sa femme.

Effacé jusqu'ici, John fit enfin une intervention discrète en faveur de son colocataire.  
- Je l'ai connu moins courtois.

Mycroft éclata de rire, forcé d'admettre sa stupéfaction.  
- Tu peux donc t'estimer chanceuse.

John tira finalement Sherlock par la manche, l'entraînant avec courtoisie vers la sortie. Il insista auprès de Mycroft pour programmer une autre visite de contrôle, lui assura de son soutien en cas de pépin et s'éclipsa finalement en compagnie de son comparse.

Recourant au service d'un taxi pour regagner leur domicile, les deux hommes ne s'échangèrent aucune parole avant l'arrivée au 221B. John prit l'initiative dès l'instant où la porte se referma.

- Ton frère avait ses raisons. Ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de mentir à tout le monde. Et surtout à toi.  
- Je sais.

John laissa échapper un soupir, conscient que l'état d'esprit de Sherlock ne devait pas être des plus sereins. L'anormalité de la soirée se poursuivit jusque dans les réactions du détective :  
- Cela lui va plutôt bien.  
- Quoi ? L'imposture ?  
- Le côté père de famille.

La conversation se poursuivit en pointillé, rythmée par le dîner puis la douche de John. Sherlock profita de ce calme pour s'emparer de son violon et répéter quelques partitions nouvellement acquises.

Le regard vissé sur les lumières de Londres, Sherlock ne s'aperçut guère de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Derrière lui, John comatait en peignoir dans le sofa.  
- Déjà sorti de la salle de bain ?  
- Depuis vingt minutes.

Tourmenté, le détective délaissa son instrument sur l'une des étagères.  
- J'ai toujours pensé que cela n'était pas pour nous. Pas pour les Holmes.  
- Tu n'as pas à être seul, Sherlock. De toute façon, tu ne l'es pas. Il y a bien entendu ta famille… Mais il y a aussi celle que tu t'es construis.  
- Et que j'ai presque entièrement détruite.  
- Presque, insista John. Et tu t'es montré meilleur que tu ne le pensais pour recoller les morceaux.

Epuisé, John bailla comme un vieux lion.  
- Je suis désolé mais… Je ne te tiens plus debout. A demain.  
- Bonne nuit.

Sherlock demeura planté au milieu du salon. Il observa d'un œil nouveau la décoration hétéroclite de l'appartement. Il connaissait ces pièces par cœur, jusque dans leurs moindres détails. Et pourtant, ces murs au papier peint douteux lui paraissaient neufs. Une histoire d'atmosphère, Sherlock en était convaincu. Cet appartement était redevenu le refuge qu'il avait été autrefois, des années plus tôt.

La porte de John n'était pas tout à fait fermée. Les premières marches vaincues, Sherlock laissa ses derniers doutes s'évanouir et s'aventura au sein de la chambre. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit et s'y étendit, silencieux. A quelques centimètres de lui, John dormait déjà.

- Je suis sûr d'une chose. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne avoir autant d'importance que toi.

Sherlock le vit s'agiter légèrement pour finalement redevenir immobile. L'amour ou l'amitié d'une vie ? Foutaises, songea le détective en s'épanchant enfin.

- Tu es l'histoire de ma vie.

Contre toute attente, John se remit en mouvement et s'affala sur son flanc, le visage tourné vers Sherlock. Malgré l'obscurité, il en était persuadé : le médecin souriait. Il l'attira finalement contre lui, les jambes emmêlées à la fois dans leurs jumelles et dans les draps.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre.

_So put it in all of the papers,/Alors inscrivez-le dans tous les journaux_  
_I'm not afraid/Je n'ai pas peur_  
_They can read all about it/Ils peuvent tout lire_


	13. Ceux qui tendent la main

Je suis désolée pour ce délai un peu plus long que d'habitude entre deux chapitres. Celui-ci est un des plus longs, j'espère que vous y trouverez les éléments que vous voulez voir apparaître dans cette fic.

Merci pour vos reviews du précédent chapitre, j'y répondrai dans la soirée ou dans la journée de demain!

Pour la chanson, elle est de Carbon leaf, Changeless découverte via un gif Sherlock sur Tumblr... Comme quoi! ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Call my friends to share some wine/J'ai appelé mes amis pour partager un peu de vin,  
To share some laughs, and last goodbyes/Pour partager quelques rires et les derniers au revoir,  
My photographs of these years/Mes photographies de ces années  
Will make me laugh through the tears/Me feront rire aux larmes_

Le dos callé contre son oreiller, Mycroft se réjouissait de goûter à ce café préparé avec tendresse. Assise à ses côtés, Victoria avait entamé une lecture à voix haute d'un quotidien choisi au hasard par ses nombreux abonnements. Il profitait régulièrement des pauses qu'elle ménageait pour critiquer les décisions de l'une ou l'autre nation, railler un chef d'état ou s'émouvoir d'une attaque à l'autre bout du monde.

Victoria ne dissimula finalement que très peu son soulagement lorsqu'elle en eu enfin terminé avec les cahiers politique et économique. A son grand regret, Mycroft se montra moins loquace lors de la lecture des pages faits divers et people.

- Kim Kardashian ? Qui est-ce ?  
- Bon sang… Je vais me préparer un œuf ou deux. Si tu en veux aussi, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, lui lança-t-elle, amusée.  
- Tout de suite.

Mycroft parvint à se redresser avec quelques difficultés. Sa tête lui semblait prise dans un étau – sûrement un tour que lui jouait sa tension – et ces quelques mètres lui parurent dignes du dernier kilomètre d'un marathon.

La récompense était à la hauteur de l'effort nécessaire. Grondée par sa mère, Diane boudait, l'une des mains barbouillée de chocolat. Son impatience et sa gourmandise avait visiblement eu raison du pot de pâte à tartiner qui gisait à quelques centimètres, le papier doré éventré en son milieu.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Mycroft aurait appuyé les reproches de sa compagne d'un regard sévère en direction de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui ferait figure d'exception, se dit-il en se maudissant d'être si faible. Vérifiant que sa femme lui tournait le dos, il recueillit une larmiche de chocolat sur le rebord du pot et porta son index à la bouche.

- Maman !

Mycroft en était sûr et certain : il allait très rapidement regretter ce petit écart de conduite.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, Molly observait avec nervosité son invité inattendu. Sherlock, mal à l'aise, repoussait à intervalles réguliers le Corgi qui venait se frotter à ses jambes.

La jeune femme se décida finalement à prendre la parole.  
- De quoi as-tu besoin ?  
- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Molly haussa un sourcil, convaincue jusqu'ici de devoir accéder à une nouvelle requête absurde.  
- Et donc- Tu es… Venu ainsi ? Pour dire bonjour ?  
- Non.  
- Je me disais aussi…

La laborantine poussa un léger soupir de déception. Rappelant le chien à ses pieds, elle lui glissa un biscuit dans la gueule.  
- Je suis venu te présenter des excuses.

Les traits contrariés de Molly s'adoucirent brusquement. Incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase, elle se contenta de fixer son invité, stupéfaite.  
- J'ai été injuste. Après toute l'aide que j'ai reçu de ta part, les sacrifices et les risques que tu as encourus pour cette histoire… Je crois que j'ai souvent négligé ce que tu ressentais.  
- Eh bien… Merci, bredouilla vaguement Molly.  
- C'est à mon tour de te remercier.

Un long silence gênant suivit cette conversation inhabituelle. Sherlock choisit de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, en lui promettant de passer d'ici quelques jours à l'hôpital. Molly retint de justesse le chien et, profitant d'avoir la tête baissée, lui confia un ultime conseil.  
- Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être heureux… Mais- Ca en vaut la peine.

Epatante Molly. Il existait définitivement sous cette allure un peu gauche plus de perspicacité que chez le commun des mortels. Ces mots ne le quittèrent pas, se répétant à l'infini durant toute la durée du trajet du retour.

_Ca en vaut la peine. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sa pièce de bœuf était à présent froide. Lestrade avait littéralement oublié de manger, à la fois choqué et passionné par le récit que lui livrait John depuis dix minutes.  
- Eh oui… Neuf ans, la petite…  
- Quelque part, je n'en reviens pas… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas tout à fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'étais déjà dit que ça devait lui manquer des enfants et que ça lui irait bien.

Incertain de choisir le bon moment pour aborder la question, John l'interrogea sur sa propre progéniture.  
- Les garçons passeront les vacances de Noël à Londres. Alex me harcèle déjà pour que je l'emmène voir un match de Chelsea.  
- Il joue toujours au foot ?  
- Oui, il a arrêté deux tirs lors de son dernier match, appuya Lestrade avec une fierté paternelle qui faisait plaisir à voir. Mon grand est dans son 'trip' skateboard.  
- Elle n'a pas trop râlé ?, s'inquiéta John en insistant sur le 'elle'.  
- Son mec lui a expliqué en long et en large l'importance d'un père dans la vie d'un enfant. Comme quoi… Je me suis peut-être trouvé un allié.

Lestrade héla un serveur avant de reprendre la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.  
- Et toi, avec Sherlock ?

John s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau, se frappant la poitrine pour retrouver un minimum de souffle et de contenance.  
- Comment dire…  
- Je te fais aller. Tu… continues de voir Mary ?  
- Non. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Un jeune homme vêtu du polo de l'établissement s'arrêta à leur hauteur, leur proposant un quart de vin rouge. Lestrade déclina aussitôt.  
- Un coca light.

John éclata de rire de l'autre côté de la table.  
- C'est le coca qui te fait marrer ?  
- Non… C'est surtout le « light »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

C'était à la fois amusant et touchant de voir une si petite fille perdue dans les draps du grand lit de la chambre d'ami. Diane ne semblait guère gênée par l'immensité de sa couche et dormait à poings fermés depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Victoria le rejoignit à son tour.  
- Tu lui as lu une histoire ?  
- Il n'y a rien ici… J'ai essayé de me souvenir d'un conte- Une maison en pain d'épices habitée par des ours s'est égarée quelque part dans ma fable.

Une main se posa sur la sienne tandis qu'il observait les joues roses de sa fille, recroquevillée sous l'édredon mauve.  
- J'ai hésité… Parfois. Une autre fille ou un garçon. Un ou deux de plus.

Nul besoin de le connaître pour repérer la tristesse qui se tramait sous cette déclaration.  
- Tu sais que cela n'aurait pas été possible.  
- Je pensais de toute façon n'en avoir aucun. C'était une surprise… La plus belle des surprises.

L'attirant contre lui, Mycroft l'embrassa sur le front. Prêt à se quitter la chambre, il sentit un des bras de sa compagne l'aider à se relever.  
- J'ai beaucoup de regrets. Mais le plus grand, c'est de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec vous.  
- Mais tu es là, maintenant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bien que confortablement assis dans son lit, Mycroft se sentait incroyablement nerveux.  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler beaucoup mais… Je sais que Sherlock peut paraître étrange. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
- Je me doute. Après tout, certaines de tes manies me paraissaient bizarres lors de notre rencontre…

Vexé, Mycroft rabattit les draps sur lui. Victoria se colla à lui, désireuse de se faire pardonner.  
- Ce n'était pas méchant !  
- En janvier 2004… Déjà.  
- Mon premier et dernier job dans un orchestre. Une soirée très… pompeuse.  
- Je me souviens surtout d'une paire d'escarpins en daim et d'un verre de jus d'orange renversé…

Un grand classique mais surtout un petit drame quand il s'était aperçu de sa maladresse.  
- Tu m'as proposé trois fois le prix de ces chaussures.  
- Ah si seulement je pouvais revenir à cette époque !  
- On ne refait pas l'histoire.

On peut en soigner la fin, songea Mycroft, le cœur lourd.

Victoria se reposa davantage contre lui et embrassa sa tempe. Ses pensées sombres s'évanouirent aussitôt.  
- Je t'aime.

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant cette fois sur les lèvres. Il prit son courage à deux mains, réalisant qu'il avait assez repoussé l'échéance.  
- Victoria… Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'aimerais vraiment te parler de deux choses essentielles…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Inspirez. Expirez. Inspirez-

John rangea finalement le stéthoscope dans son étui. Il griffonna ensuite quelques phrases illisibles sur son carnet et rangea ses effets dans sa mallette.  
- Un petit apport en oxygène serait une amélioration considérable. Cela vous aiderait après un effort moyen, comme vous habiller ou après votre douche.

Mycroft grimaça, décidément convaincu qu'accepter le dispositif reviendrait à admettre une faiblesse supplémentaire.

- Pas de perte d'appétit, pas de fièvre ? Aucune lourdeur ou raideur dans les jambes ?  
- Il y a un peu de tout cela, oui, marmonna Mycroft.

John le considéra un bref instant – une demie seconde à peine – avec un air qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il fallait s'y attendre, se maudit le malade.

- Mon frère est chez lui ?

John consulta sa montre d'un air blasé.  
- A cette heure, il est quelque part dans un parc de Londres à la recherche d'un arbre… Pas n'importe lequel, évidemment.  
- C'est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Un bref coup d'œil sur les lieux trahissait la présence d'un enfant entre les murs. Livres cartonnés, crayons, pots de gouache et autres peluches témoignaient de journées bien animées.  
- Comment vont-elles ?  
- Très bien. Elles sont parties faire quelques courses. La fin des vacances approche, je ne peux pas demander à une petite fille de neuf ans de rester cloîtrée toute la semaine.  
- Elles repartent ce lundi ?  
- Victoria refuse de retourner à Brighton pour le moment. Sa directrice s'est montrée compréhensive.

John lui tendit quelques prescriptions et lui fit promettre de respecter son traitement. Mycroft acquiesça, l'air déjà absent.

- Votre fille vous ressemble beaucoup.  
- Pas tant que ça, non… Heureusement pour elle, elle a surtout pris de sa mère.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Sherlock a été le premier à le faire remarquer.

Avant son départ, Mycroft fit de John son messager. Il s'agissait simplement de proposer à Sherlock de venir chez lui le temps de discuter de quelques détails.

- Je lui enverrai un message de toute façon… Mais il pourrait bien avoir égaré son smartphone dans un buisson ou dans la Tamise à cette heure.  
- Bien. Je lui transmettrai.  
- Merci. Ah, tant que j'y pense ! Ne vous étonnez pas si votre boîte aux lettres ou votre téléphone deviennent tout à coup fou… J'ai averti récemment ma mère de mon état de santé. Elle cherchera sûrement à contacter mon frère. Je n'avais plus le choix…

John lui accorda un rictus amusé et lui souhaita une belle journée. Dehors, le soleil se montrait moins timide que d'ordinaire pour la saison. Un temps correct pour une promenade sur les quais.

Il ressortait systématiquement de chez Mycroft avec le même sentiment : d'être assez chanceux pour ne pas compter ses jours. Il n'en connaissait pas toutes les lignes de cette drôle d'histoire ni toutes les obstacles surmontés par cette famille. De toutes les épreuves, celle-ci était définitivement la plus cruelle qui soit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mrs Hudson sursauta à la vue de l'épouvantail qui gravissait les marches de ses appartements. Des tiges et des feuilles emmêlées dans les cheveux, Sherlock s'efforçait d'épousseter son manteau autrefois noir et impeccable.

- Où es-tu allé te vautrer ?  
- Je cherchais un frêne infesté par chalara fraxinea. Un champignon.

Secouée par ses éclats de rire, la vieille dame parvint néanmoins à extirper un minuscule branchage de ses boucles. Prenant subitement un ton confidentiel, elle démontra une nouvelle fois son attention discrète.  
- Je vous ai vu, John et toi, l'autre soir devant la porte d'entrée. Je me suis cachée rapidement pour ne pas vous gêner.

Malgré lui, les joues du détective rosirent.  
- Sache que je suis heureuse ! Tellement heureuse pour vous deux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone vint à point nommé. Extirpant son smartphone de sa poche, Sherlock ouvrit le message envoyé par Mycroft.

- Je suis désolé, je dois déjà y aller.  
- Allez-y, jeune homme. Profitez.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- Tu devrais t'asseoir.  
- J'ai si mauvaise mine ? Il n'y a pourtant que six jours que nous ne nous sommes plus vus.

Face à son malaise, Sherlock ne connaissait qu'un refuge : une réplique mordante et odieuse.  
- On dirait que ton régime fonctionne enfin.

A sa plus grande surprise, Mycroft éclata de rire. Conscient de la parade de son frère et des œillades inquiètes qu'il lui adressaient régulièrement, il comprit qu'il ne devait définitivement pas être sur la pente ascendante. Son reflet dans le miroir n'était pas nécessaire pour mesurer l'étendue du mal qui le grignotait petit à petit.

- J'ai averti Mère de mon état de santé. Elle est restée anormalement calme. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.  
- Elle aurait été plus affolée d'apprendre que ses divins rosiers étaient atteint de la rouille ou d'une invasion de pucerons. Ta maladie… est un concept abstrait pour elle.  
- Et la sienne ne va sûrement pas en s'arrangeant, regretta Mycroft.

Extirpant un caillou des fibres de son manteau, Sherlock évita expressément le regard de son frère.

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions chez le notaire. Tu seras contacté en temps voulu. Il ne reste finalement qu'une seule chose à laquelle je tiens particulièrement. Ma fille.

Le détective s'étonna de ce propos, cherchant à anticiper le véritable sens de cette phrase.

- Accepterais-tu d'être le parrain de Diane ? Il s'agit de la dernière requête que je t'adresse. Promis. J'ai besoin d'être certain qu'une personne, en plus de Victoria et sa famille, sera présente pour elle.

Sherlock cru à une mauvaise blague. Lui, exerçant une quelconque responsabilité sur un enfant ? Mycroft perdait la tête.

- Je suis la dernière personne au monde à laquelle tu penserais si tu étais sain d'esprit.  
- La première. Tu es un Holmes, mon unique frère. Par ailleurs, perdre son père à cet âge n'est pas facile… Et tu en sais quelque chose, malheureusement. Je te demande ça comme un dernier service.

_Je n'en veux pas_, pensa Sherlock. _Je n'en veux pas, parce que cela n'arrivera pas_. Dans son esprit, il subsistait toujours cette voix qui lui assurait que Mycroft déjouerait les diagnostics et s'en remettrait. Que les choses reviendraient à la normale.

- J'ai besoin de toi. J'en ai besoin pour partir en paix.

_Partir en paix. Foutaises, quand on part, on le fait avec culpabilité, remord, douleur et tristesse. On part peut-être en guerre avec quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais on ne part certainement pas en paix._

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'elle, c'est que-

_Que je te veux à mes côtés aussi. _Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce sentiment d'angoisse avant qu'il ne s'exprime.

Mycroft s'était tu jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus la même.

- Personne n'y peut rien. J'aimerais pouvoir accuser quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais c'est ainsi. Ce que je sais, c'est que d'ici peu, elle va souffrir. Et si pour un père, cette idée est déjà intolérable… Ca l'est encore plus de savoir que ce sera de ma faute et que je ne serai pas là pour l'aider.

Sherlock releva les yeux sur son frère. _Les Holmes se protègent. _

- Et donc, elle devient ma… filleule ?

De mémoire d'homme, il ne se souvint pas avoir vu un jour un sourire aussi sincère sur le visage de son frère.

- Merci, Sherlock. Merci pour elle… mais surtout pour moi.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Diane et Victoria rentrées, l'appartement prit un tout autre visage. Surprise de la présence de son beau-frère, Victoria avait échangé un regard complice avec Mycroft. Menant sa fille par la main jusqu'au salon, elle les laissa entre Holmes pour terminer de ranger les courses.

- Diane, viens ici… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un parrain, Diane ?  
- Quelqu'un de la famille ?  
- A peu près. Quelqu'un qui te protège, prend de tes nouvelles, insista Mycroft en s'assurant que l'enfant comprenait l'importance de la conversation. Dorénavant, tu en as un.

La petite fille fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils avant de se retourner pour pointer Sherlock du doigt.  
- Lui ?  
- Moi ?, bredouilla Sherlock pour ne pas se sentir tout à fait hors-jeu.

Diane acquiesça, soldant l'échange par ce simple geste. Les câlins forcés ou l'avalanche de baisers collants ou baveux à laquelle Sherlock s'attendait n'eut jamais lieu. Pour le bien-être de tout le monde.

- Que diriez-vous de rester dîner ?

Le détective fit un brusque volte-face en direction du coin cuisine d'où provenait la voix de Victoria. Un coup de canne sur le pied lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

- John peut se joindre à nous s'il le désire.  
- Il travaille ce soir… Mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

Les couverts en main, Diane l'interpella sèchement :  
- Tu n'aides pas ?

Sa mère la réprimanda aussitôt. Mycroft, lui, se montra abasourdi par la réponse de son frère. Debout, Sherlock pliait maladroitement les serviettes dans les verres pour obtenir un montage qui ne ressemblait strictement à rien.  
- Ma fille de neuf ans parvient à se faire obéir alors que j'ai toujours été incapable de te contraindre à la moindre corvée durant notre enfance.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ignorant la remarque acerbe de son aîné. L'enfance était définitivement trop lointaine pour qu'il se souvienne d'un épisode semblable.

Au cours du repas, Sherlock multiplia les bouchées, y voyant une façon de ne pas se mêler aux conversations. C'était sans compter sur l'âme charitable de Victoria qui semblait chercher par tous les moyens, mais surtout les mauvais, à mettre son invité à l'aise.

- Vous êtes également médecin ? Je veux dire… Comme John ?  
- Non. Détective.  
- Je comprends mieux… Vous vivez depuis longtemps à Londres ?  
- Depuis mes dix-neuf ans.

Conscient que la technique de sa femme n'était pas des plus efficaces, Mycroft s'efforça de lui venir en aide.  
- Sherlock a vécu dans de nombreuses villes pendant sa jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quatre. Bruxelles, Berlin, Prague et Stockholm.

Victoria feignit l'admiration.  
- Vous n'avez jamais voulu vous implanter dans l'une de ces villes ?  
- Aucune n'était assez loin pour échapper à sa surveillance, répondit-il en indiquant son aîné d'un signe de la tête. Autant revenir à Londres.

Sa belle-sœur s'habitua visiblement à son naturel peu loquace et abandonna son forcing inutile. Mycroft se contenant jusqu'ici de déplacer sa nourriture d'un coin à l'autre de l'assiette. La supercherie n'échappa à personne. Victoria la première.  
- Tu devrais faire un petit effort.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim. Je réchaufferai l'assiette tout à l'heure.

A la surprise de ses hôtes, Sherlock se mêla enfin à la discussion.  
- Si John était ici, il te dirait de manger.

La palme de l'à-propos revint à Diane qui, en quatre mots, parvint à distraire l'ensemble de la table.  
- John, c'est qui ?

Lâche, songea Sherlock en voyant son frère plonger la tête dans son assiette. Victoria, gênée, jetait des regards alternés entre sa fille et son beau-frère.  
- Le médecin de Papa. La personne qui était avec nous dans le train…  
- Mais c'est qui ?

_Ben oui, tiens. C'est qui ?, _souffla Sherlock, las d'être à court de mots pour ces choses là.  
- La personne qui partage ma vie, trancha le détective avant de se rendre compte que le concept échappait à l'enfant.

La réponse sembla cependant satisfaire les adultes de la tablée qui reprit son dîner dans un calme et un silence qui ravit Sherlock. Diane, elle, cherchait définitivement à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
- C'est pas un parrain, si ?

Mycroft se décida enfin à clarifier la situation.  
- Non, mais il est de la famille en quelque sorte… C'est un oncle.  
- Je comprends. Il a l'air gentil.  
- Il l'est, reprit Sherlock.

Le mot de la fin revint finalement à son frère. Les deux femmes hors de portée de voix, il se pencha vers lui.  
- Je suis heureux et fier pour toi. Un Holmes est un solitaire… Qui n'est pas fait pour être seul. Le destin fait bien de nous forcer un peu la main de temps en temps.

_What are the odds, what are the odds?/Quelles sont les chances  
This ends and we don't meet again/Que tout ceci s'achève et qu'on ne se revoie jamais,  
What are the odds, What are the odds? __Quelles sont les chances  
That I will miss your smile/ Que ton sourire finisse par me manquer ? _


	14. Ceux qui tombent

Mes mises à jour sont un peu irrégulières, j'en suis désolée. A l'approche de la fin de cette histoire, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et encouragements, c'est un véritable plaisir à lire !

Passons aux choses sérieuses : l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que le dénouement vous plaira autant que le début.

La chanson est d'Andrew Belle, In my veins.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Nothing goes as planned/ Rien ne se passe comme prévu  
Everything will break/Tout se brisera  
People say goodbye/Les gens disent au revoir  
In their own special way/A leur façon_

**Molly – 13 :27 **  
« Tu as oublié ton écharpe hier. »

Sherlock composa une première réponse – « Je sais. » - avant de l'effacer.

**Sherlock – 13:28**  
« Merci. Je passerai la reprendre. »

Devant lui, John poursuivit la lecture de son quotidien.

- Des nouvelles de Mycroft ?  
- Non, Molly. Rien d'important.

Décrivant des cercles avec sa cuillère pour tromper son ennui, Sherlock attendait vainement qu'une affaire ne le tire enfin de sa torpeur. Lestrade semblait trop facilement se passer de ses talents dernièrement. Le vieil inspecteur était peut-être plus compétent et inventif qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Si Victoria a besoin d'un certificat pour elle ou pour Diane, qu'elle n'hésite pas. Je m'en occuperai.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, John délaissa les résultats du football du week-end pour poser un regard inquiet sur son colocataire.  
- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça tout seul.  
- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? Même pour… Prolonger ?

Les yeux de Sherlock avaient une lueur rare qui creva le cœur de son partenaire.

- On a fait le maximum.

Incapable de le laisser plus longtemps dans cet état d'esprit, John fit son maximum pour l'attirer sur un autre sujet. Le boulot était une solution sûre et efficace.  
- Et cette histoire de pollen ? Tu ne m'en as plus reparlé.  
- J'ai transmis les informations à Lestrade.

Déridé, John lui fit part d'une remarque qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines.  
- Tu ne l'appelleras jamais par son prénom ?  
- J'ai essayé, une fois. Il me l'avait demandé. On a reconnu d'un commun accord que ça sonnait faux. Ca restera toujours Lestrade, je crois.

Sherlock esquissa un léger sourire durant son anecdote.  
- John ? Ca te dérange si je joue un peu de violon ?

8888888888888888

La rencontre tant redoutée par Anthea s'était produite dès la porte d'entrée. Victoria s'était rapidement effacée en apprenant son identité et sa fonction. Malgré tout, l'assistance en avait retiré un sentiment confus. Une sorte de honte ou d'embarras, la sensation d'avoir outrepassé ses droits et d'avoir mis les pieds dans un monde qui lui était défendu.

Le sentiment ne fit que se renforcer à la vue de Mycroft, décidément maigre dans son fauteuil gris. Au-delà du teint cireux, le détail qui l'impressionna le plus était certainement la canule implantée dans ses narines.  
- Je suis enchanté de vous voir !

Réservée, elle s'installa face à lui, les jambes croisées et les mains sagement posées sur les genoux.  
- Comment allez-vous ?  
- Le bureau est vide. J'ai beau crouler sous le travail… Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Et vous, quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
- Je fais aller, rien de brillant. Soyez positive. Mon absence a au moins le mérite de faire disparaître quelques dossiers de votre bureau.

La tête inclinée, le regard fixé sur l'épais tapis Persan, Anthea s'essaya à un peu d'humour.  
- Peut-être… Mais il n'y a personne avec qui partager un espresso à quatre heures du matin.

Loin de la gronder, Mycroft regretta que les vieilles habitudes soient si ardues à abandonner.  
- Promettez-moi d'adopter un style de vie plus sain… Et de penser à vous. C'est le plus grand plaisir que vous pourriez me faire.

Puisant son courage elle ne savait où, Anthea parvint enfin à soutenir son regard.  
- Je vous remercie pour ces années à vos côtés. J'ai appris énormément.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Il est bon de savoir qu'il existe des gens sur lesquels on peut compter en toutes circonstances.

Cette boule, coincée dans sa gorge, ne plaisait guère à Anthea. Elle la sentait croître au fur et à mesure de leur entrevue. Elle s'encouragea mentalement à retrouver le flegme qui la distinguait en autre temps. Malgré ses efforts, sa voix se fit plus faible :  
- Je doute de retrouver un jour quelqu'un comme vous.  
- Je vous souhaite plutôt de trouver quelqu'un de votre trempe.

Ces flatteries exerçaient l'effet inverse. Chacune de ses paroles lui donnait l'impression d'être dépossédée d'une chose à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout.  
- Votre épouse est magnifique.

Nul besoin d'être un fin psychologue pour comprendre les confidences qui se bousculait dans l'esprit d'Anthea. Mycroft se sentit plus coupable que jamais devant ces grands yeux humides.  
- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec vous. Sur certains sujets, en tout cas.

Fière de son effet, convaincue qu'il lui suffirait à sauver les apparences, elle le reprit.  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je le savais depuis plusieurs années. Cela n'a malheureusement pas suffit à me dissuader…  
- Et vous n'avez rien dit, s'étonna Mycroft, touché.

Un léger rire s'échappa d'Anthea, résignée mais toujours aussi malicieuse.  
- Je suis incapable de vous causer le moindre tord. J'ai gardé ce secret précieusement… C'était ma preuve d'a- d'affection.  
- Vous êtes une belle personne, Anastasia.

Le contact de sa main sur la sienne, son regard empli d'un sentiment inqualifiable et cette intonation douce qui avait empreint son nom. Tout aurait été parfait. Dans une autre vie, une autre réalité.

Il était temps de s'en aller, elle le sentit. Il ne lui restait qu'un détail à régler.

Elle lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe brune, scellée par un autocollant orange barré de jaune à l'arrière. La méthode conventionnelle pour signaler un dossier hautement important ou particulièrement sensible.

- A lire rapidement et à détruite ensuite.  
- Je ne sais que dire… A part merci.

Anthea inclina humblement la tête.  
- Bonne soirée, Monsieur.  
- Au revoir, Anthea.

A l'instant exact où il entendit la porte se refermer, Mycroft baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta en quelques secondes et entreprit de découvrir son contenu.

Un protocole entier de surveillance ciblé sur les trois personnes qui lui étaient les plus proches. Savamment organisé et bien rôdé. Un travail digne de personne d'autre sinon d'Anthea.

Victoria apparut dans la pièce, suspicieuse à l'égard de cette correspondance.

- Rassure-moi, ce n'est quand même pas du travail ?  
- Non… Simplement un courrier qui détaille la succession de mes affaires personnelles.

Les quatre feuilles de papier glacé volèrent dans la cheminée, se consumant en quelques secondes à peine. Un dernier poids semblait s'être envolé de ses épaules.

Invitant Victoria à le rejoindre, il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Le nez enfoui contre son pull en laine, il huma profondément l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Sans s'en décoller, il lui demanda à quelle activité se livrait sa fille.  
- Elle a récupéré une coccinelle dans le parc ce matin. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien dans sa nouvelle maison en Lego.  
- Parfait.

Victoria l'embrassa avant de reculer d'un pas. Mycroft lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
- Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu.  
- Bonne idée. Je serai dans la chambre de Diane si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

8888888888888888

John balança presque les deux cartons de provision sur la table. Extirpant une bouteille blanche, il s'adressa directement à Sherlock, étendu dans le salon.  
- Je l'ai ton fichu lait !

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans le fait de n'obtenir aucune réponse. John avait cependant appris à ses dépends qu'il existait plusieurs types de silence. Celui-ci était du genre préoccupant.

- Sherlock ? Tu veux quelque chose à grignoter ?  
- Non, merci.

Affalé dans l'un des fauteuils, John frissonna des pieds à la tête.  
- J'ai bien cru qu'une averse allait me tomber dessus. On se croirait à la tombée de la nuit… à seulement trois heures et demie.

A travers la fenêtre, un filet de nuages gris appuyait les propos du médecin. Le vent s'était également décidé à souffler en belles bourrasques.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, en effet.

John reprit la conversation au terme d'un bâillement interminable.  
- Mrs Hudson m'a prévenu qu'elle sortait ce soir. J'ai pris deux pizzas à réchauffer pour le dîner.  
- Sans poivrons ?  
- Evidemment.

Quelques mots sur la météo, d'autres sur le repas du soir. John chérissait cette routine. Il se réjouissait de cette relation qui s'épanouissait, lui offrant l'occasion d'apprendre les milles nuances du détective. Même les plus sombres.

- J'ai croisé Angelo, il te remet le bonjour. On pourrait aller manger au restaurant ce week-end, non ?

La tête de Sherlock se suréleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du coussin. Un geste anodin qui signifiait qu'il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation. John fit la moue.  
- Tu as l'air anxieux.  
- Non… Juste pensif.

La sonnerie du téléphone creva le silence reposant de l'appartement. Sherlock n'eu pas besoin de vérifier l'écran pour en identifier l'auteur. John capta son regard, partageant sa détresse l'espace de quelques secondes.  
- Quelque chose se préparait…, souffla Sherlock d'une voix lointaine.

Lorsqu'il décrocha enfin, John ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Face à la fenêtre, il attendit la fin de la communication.  
- Nous arrivons tout de suite.

Dehors, le ciel s'était une nouvelle fois opacifié. Londres se noyait à présent sous une pluie torrentielle.

8888888888888888

La situation était telle que John l'avait imaginée sur le chemin de l'aller. Victoria, paniquée, attendait en vain quelques informations depuis leur arrivée aux urgences, deux heures plus tôt.

Silencieuse, Diane ne s'agitait que pour se jeter dans les jambes de sa mère lorsque celle-ci se déplaçait dans la salle d'attente.

- Il se plaignait de respirer difficilement après sa sieste, de ressentir des douleurs dans le torse, énuméra Victoria à Sherlock tout chipotant à ses nombreuses bracelets.

John réapparut enfin, passant les doubles portes avec un air grave que Sherlock n'apprécia nullement. Veillant à ce que Diane ne l'entende pas, il livra le diagnostic glané auprès de son collègue.  
- Mycroft a fait un nouveau malaise cardiaque… Mais c'est surtout l'anévrisme sur l'artère pulmonaire qui s'est rompu. Personne ne pouvait rien faire ni prévoir-

Victoria laissa échapper un cri étranglé.  
- On ne peut plus rien faire. Simplement attendre. Son organisme est trop faible, un autre accident se produira certainement dans la nuit ou la journée de demain. Ils s'assurent qu'il ne souffre pas.

De grosses larmes tracèrent des sillons sur les joues à peine maquillées. A quelques mètres de là, une frêle silhouette venait de relever la tête. Sautant à pieds joints de sa chaise, elle s'approcha du groupe d'adultes.

- Peut-on le voir ?, implora Victoria, collant sa fille contre sa jambe.  
- Oui, ils l'installent dans une chambre. Il est inconscient. Ceci dit, cela risque d'être un peu impressionnant pour la petite…

Sherlock n'avait pas articulé un seul mot depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. La tête baissée, il parvint à surprendre le regard de Diane dans sa direction.  
- Papa est encore plus malade ?

Victoria s'était accroupie pour plaquer sa fille contre elle. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de sa mère, la petite ne parvenait pas à pleurer, apeurée par le cadre impressionnant et l'agitation environnante.  
- Je reste avec toi, Diane. On va aller le voir- Mais tu dois être courageuse.  
- Je suis courageuse, se défendit l'enfant, vexée.  
- Encore plus que d'habitude.

Main dans la main, les deux femmes suivirent John et disparurent au-delà des doubles portes en bois. Lorsque John revint, quelques minutes après, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Passant ses bras autour de lui, il s'étonna de le voir reculer subitement et sortir son téléphone.

- Tu essaies de joindre qui ? Ta mère ?  
- Elle ne- Cela n'arrangera rien à son état, ni à celui de Mycroft, marmonna Sherlock, faisant référence à des faits uniquement connus par lui. Lestrade et son assistante… Ils ont le droit de savoir.

8888888888888888

Réfugiée dans son studio, perché au sommet de Soho, Anthea souffla longuement. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et parcourut rapidement le message avec une émotion évidente.

- Les heures sont comptées.

Elle sourit tristement, les yeux plus humides qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle le savait depuis cet après-midi. Nul besoin de pouvoir divinatoire : elle l'avait senti dans le regard de Mycroft. Comme si, quelque part, les nouvelles qu'elle lui avait apportées avaient contribués à sa sérénité. Cette pensée lui paraissait un peu prétentieuse, elle espérait néanmoins ne pas se tromper.

**A – 19:45 **  
« Nous nous sommes déjà dit adieu. Ces dernières heures sont précieuses. Courage à vous et à sa famille. »

Pour la première fois en dix ans, elle éteignit son téléphone. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, emmitouflée dans un plaid, elle s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre du studio. La pluie s'y fracassait avant de descendre en sillons jusqu'à disparaître.

Tout en halo de lumières jaunes, rouges et blanches, Londres était belle. Anormalement belle pour une aussi laide soirée.

8888888888888888

- Sherlock ?

Le détective releva la tête, les yeux agressés par les néons de la salle. Lestrade avait pratiquement couru jusqu'à lui, trempé jusqu'aux os.  
- J'ai quitté le bureau dès la réception de ton message- Ca ne peut pas- Pas déjà, si ?  
- Sûr et certain, lui répliqua Sherlock, légèrement engourdi.  
- Et sa femme ? Et la petite ?  
- Avec lui.

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent enfin, Lestrade se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait, après tout, aucun lien de parenté quelconque. Penaud, il se présenta à elle.  
- Je suis un ami de votre mari. Je suis vraiment désolé-  
- Gregory ? Mycroft m'a parfois parlé de vous.

Cette simple confidence le rendit plus léger.  
- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit- Je serai là.

L'éternel saint-bernard, songea Sherlock, réconforté par sa simple présence. Victoria le remercia à son tour par quelques mots davantage soufflés qu'articulés.

- Puis-je… Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais- Pourrais-je le voir, juste une minute ?

Elle acquiesça brièvement de la tête en lui désignant le chemin. Le pas lent, Lestrade pénétra dans la chambre atrocement silencieuse. Hésitant, il accomplit finalement les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit.

Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il apercevait une connaissance, un ami ou un collègue dans une telle situation. Il ne s'y habituerait de toute façon jamais.

- Je- Je vous avais promis de repasser. Hors de question de manquer ma promesse. Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Le temps de pause qui suivit sa phrase fut comblé par le bruit ronflant des machines et un geignement à peine audible. Suffisamment pour le convaincre de ne plus se taire.

Il ne discernait aucun signe d'attention de la part de Mycroft. Peu importait : certaines choses méritaient d'être dites.

- Quand il y a quinze ans, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une autre chambre de cet hôpital… Quand j'ai accepté de prendre la tutelle d'un gamin aussi pâle que les draps de son lit… Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Vous m'avez convaincu- J'ai pris cette cause plus à cœur que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Il serra les dents, conscient de perdre le témoin privilégié d'une précieuse période de sa vie. Un point de départ pour beaucoup d'autres choses.  
- Qui aurait cru qu'il viendrait à son tour à mon aide… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas devin, mais j'aime bien croire aux coïncidences. Surtout quand elles sont heureuses.

Le temps filait. Il se sentit le devoir de clôturer ces adieux, de le restituer à sa famille.  
- Sachez simplement que j'appréciais votre compagnie. Je continuerai à veiller sur lui, je le promets. Et sur vos deux bouts de femme, aussi.

La main sur la poignée de porte, il jeta un dernier regard en direction du lit.  
- A défaut de mieux… A une prochaine fois, Mycroft.

Il s'attendait à croiser Sherlock, en chemin pour rendre une dernière visite à son frère. Regagnant la salle d'attente, il était forcé de constater que celui-ci restait immobile, crispé sur sa chaise en plastique.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Victoria caressait les cheveux de la petite. Elle jetait, de temps en temps, des regards parfois sombres, parfois perplexes à son beau-frère. Sherlock, lui, sentit bientôt une main se recroqueviller sur son épaule, froisser le tissu de sa chemise et le tirer à l'extérieur.

Il entendit un vague « Viens avec moi, deux minutes » en guise de simple explication. Il se laissa happer, ballotté au bout du bras de Lestrade.

Réfugiés sous la verrière des urgences, plusieurs fumeurs trompaient leur inquiétude ou leur ennui en grillant cigarette sur cigarette. Intoxiqué par la fumée et les deux épaules broyées par des mains pataudes, Sherlock grimaça.

- Si tu lui demandes, il le fera. Il luttera. Et ses souffrances n'iront qu'en grandissant. Mais il le fera, parce que c'est Mycroft et qu'il tient à toi.

Sherlock eu un rire qui sonnait faux.  
- Tu me crois si peu de cœur pour demander à un condamné de se battre pour rien ?

Lestrade le reprit, conscient du dilemme auquel Sherlock était livré.  
- Tu as du cœur. C'est justement toute la difficulté.

Le détective renifla, les yeux toujours aussi secs qu'à son arrivée. Lestrade relâcha sa poigne, la transformant en une caresse amitieuse et encourageante.  
- Ne le prive pas de ta présence sous prétexte que c'est difficile. Ne t'empêche pas de lui dire ce que tu penses parce que cela n'a jamais été dans vos habitudes. Ne t'accuse pas d'être insensible parce que tu ressens les choses différemment des autres.

Les mains de Sherlock se crispèrent, plantant leurs ongles au creux des paumes. Lestrade entreprit de le détendre du moins qu'il pouvait.  
- Et ne te retiens pas de m'en coller une pour te soulager parce que je suis plus fort que toi.

Son poing malingre frappa mollement le ventre de Lestrade. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire triste avant de le pousser vers la porte de la salle d'attente.  
- Tu es brave comme un Holmes, Sherlock. Montre à ton frère que la relève est là.

8888888888888888

L'air sec de la chambre et l'odeur de l'éther lui donnaient presque mal à la tête. Les doigts recroquevillés sur le rail métallique et froid, Sherlock bascula subitement la tête en arrière.

- Mère ne le sait pas. Je l'appellerai… Non, j'irai sur place. Plus tard. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne. Et tu ne l'aurais pas voulue ici, dans ces conditions.

Le monitoring traçait un rythme cardiaque en-deçà de la moyenne. Sherlock suivit chacun les pics et les plongeons lumineux.  
- Il y a de quoi en vouloir au monde entier.

Sherlock réalisait qu'il s'agissait probablement de leur dernier face-à-face. Les pensées se bousculaient, cherchaient à se matérialiser en mots.  
- J'ai parfois été injuste, je le reconnais. Je me suis nuis à moi-même sans prêter attention à toi ou Mère. J'ai parfois été-

Sherlock s'arrêta, réalisant qu'aucun adjectif ne collait vraiment au comportement qu'il avait parfois adopté.  
- J'ai parfois été cruel… dans mes paroles. La seule chose que je voudrais que tu retiennes, c'est que tu comptes. Tu as toujours compté.

Il tapota maladroitement sa main sur le poing fermé de son frère.

- Je serai là pour elles.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement derrière lui. Victoria.

- J'espérais vous trouver ici.

Elle referma la porte, jetant un bref coup d'œil à son interlocuteur.  
- J'aimerais lui adresser quelques mots… seule. Diane est restée là-bas. Je peux vous demander… ?

Sherlock acquiesça avant qu'elle n'achève sa requête.

8888888888888888

Assis sur les infâmes chaises en plastique, Diane et Sherlock se tenaient côte à côte. Ni la jeune fille ni lui ne semblait enclin à parler. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune idée des mots à employer dans une telle situation. Si le silence agissait comme un refuge, Sherlock se fit violence :  
- Diane ?

L'enfant leva ses yeux rougis et fatigués.  
- Tu as faim ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et repartit dans la contemplation de ses minuscules Converse délacées.

Fouillant les nombreuses poches de son manteau, Sherlock partit en direction des distributeurs automatiques. En quelques manœuvres, il échangea l'équivalent de dix livres en barres de chocolat, dragées sucrées et autres chewing-gum. Il rapporta son butin et la disposa sur la chaise laissée vide entre eux.

- Je ne peux pas manger ces trucs-là, regretta la petite en pointant les friandises.  
- Aujourd'hui, tu peux.

La petite haussa les épaules et déballa l'une barre des barres de céréales. Sherlock céda à son tour, jetant son dévolu sur un emballage de M&Ms. Au-dessus d'eux, l'horloge de la salle d'attente indiquait seulement onze heures.

La nuit se poursuivit, entrecoupée de siestes et de collations. Lorsque le soleil se leva, vers huit heures, Londres ne comptait plus que deux Holmes.

_Everything is dark/Tout est sombre  
It's more than you can take/C'est plus que tu peux supporter  
But you catch a glimpse of sun light/Mais tu entrevois un rayon de soleil  
Shining, shining down on your face/Briller sur ton visage  
Oh, you're in my veins/Oh, tu coules dans mes veines  
And I cannot get you out/Et je ne peux pas t'en faire sortir_


	15. Mais se relèvent

Voici (avec un peu/beaucoup de retard) la conclusion du Dernier des Holmes. Il ne restera qu'un épilogue que je vous posterai bientôt, je l'espère.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, commentaires : cette histoire me tenait particulièrement à cœur.

(La chanson est d'Editors, The picture)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_You look back at the picture/Tu regardes une nouvelle fois la photo  
And realise things then were different/Et réalise que les choses étaient alors bien différentes_

- Voilà l'histoire, dans les grandes lignes.

Assis dans le fauteuil d'un hospice de Canterbury, Sherlock acheva son récit par cette simple conclusion. Appuyée sur l'accoudoir de son propre siège, son interlocutrice s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il y ait une suite quelconque.

- Je suis grand-mère ? Un petit garçon, c'est ça ?  
- Une fille.

La vue de ces yeux écarquillés et hagards irrita Sherlock. Voilà une heure qu'il déballait les évènements, un par un, pour obtenir ce résultat. La patience ne serait jamais sa principale qualité. Ca, c'était le point fort de Mycroft. Pas le sien.

Eblouie par les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrait les persiennes, la Mère Holmes rabattit ses boucles blanches sous son bandeau bleu nuit. Pour une femme qui venait d'apprendre le décès de son fils aîné et de se découvrir une petite-fille, elle se portait bien. Les mystères et les miracles de sa maladie.

Dans un geste lent et posé, elle s'empara d'une photographie emprisonnée dans un vieux cadre en bois. Sherlock connaissait ce cliché. Il l'observa cependant sous un jour nouveau.

Dans ce long récit détaillé qu'il avait livré, il avait ignoré tout ce qui gravitait autour de son père. La même personne qui le narguait à présent, debout sur l'un de ses bateaux à voile. Sa barbe encadrait un sourire béat.

Il l'avait aimée cette photographie, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elle ne suscitait qu'une question à laquelle il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Cette joie qui transpirait du papier glacé était-elle vraiment sincère ? Impossible à dire.

Sherlock espérait simplement que, parmi le marasme qui l'avait englouti, son père avait au moins emporté quelques souvenirs heureux. Cette journée en bord de mer en faisait peut-être partie.

Sa mère n'avait pas quitté le cadre des yeux.  
- Les gens ne disparaissent jamais vraiment… Aussi longtemps qu'il y a des proches pour penser à eux. J'oublie beaucoup de choses, mais lui, je ne l'oublie pas.

Elle reposa finalement le portrait sur sa table de chevet. Sherlock repéra, à sa main gauche, son alliance qui flottait autour de son annulaire. Il en profita pour extirper un bien précieux, emballé dans un mouchoir blanc.

- Mycroft continuait de porter la bague de Père. Je- Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je te l'ai rapportée.

Elle étudia le bijou, patiné par les années, et lui fit signe de le conserver.  
- Je suppose qu'elle t'appartient, maintenant.

Sherlock ne s'éternisa plus après cet échange. Cette atmosphère médicalisée l'oppressait. Une longue journée l'attendait. Cela constituait des raisons suffisantes pour prendre le premier train et rejoindre Londres.

* * *

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

Aucune bénédiction ou présence religieuse, Mycroft avait été formel dans ses dernières volontés. La cérémonie avait été humble et familiale, dans le sens où seul une vingtaine de personnes y avaient assisté.

Quelques bouquets de fleurs avaient été envoyés par diverses organisations et l'un ou l'autre haut-fonctionnaire. L'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis aurait sûrement été déçu d'apprendre que sa composition tape-à-l'œil avait été éclipsée par une gerbe immense de fleurs des champs et d'iris roses.

- De la très rare variété Windsor, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avait soufflé Sherlock à John.

Les derniers adieux s'étaient déroulés au cimetière de Brookwood. Flanqué de sa devise et ses deux lions, le monument familial se dressait parmi d'autres édifices aussi gris et froids. La nature avait repris ses droits: l'envahissant liseron avait au moins le mérite de le rendre moins austère.

Parmi cette foule à taille humaine, il y avait une personne que Sherlock n'avait pas quittée du regard depuis le début du cortège. Discrète, le visage partiellement dissimulé par un foulard noir, Anthea se tenait en retrait depuis le début de la journée.

Lorsqu'il la sentit sur le point de s'éclipser, il l'isola du reste du groupe. Elle ne chercha guère à l'éviter, attendant fière et défiante qu'il s'adresse à elle.  
- Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si vous saviez ou non pour son union.

Anthea se défendit immédiatement de la moindre accusation.  
- Comment l'aurais-je su ?

Sherlock eut un sourire victorieux en réalisant la tromperie dans laquelle il avait mis les pieds malgré lui.  
- Vous avez délibérément mentionné Brighton. Je m'en rends compte maintenant.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est parti serein, entouré de sa famille. C'est là le principal non ?

Impassible, elle jeta un regard en direction de Victoria et Diane avant de s'excuser.  
- Je suis désolée mais il me reste des obligations à honorer. Encore toutes mes condoléances.

Elle s'éloigna en direction du portail d'entrée, se réfugiant sous un parapluie noir qu'elle déplia d'un coup sec. Sherlock ressentit l'impression qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Du moins, plus rien ne le justifierait désormais.

Il ne restait à cette heure plus qu'une personne en face du monument. Parfaitement apprêtée dans sa robe en dentelle, Diane s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour déchiffrer les inscriptions. Vigilant, Sherlock s'en approcha.  
- C'est qui le nom au-dessus de celui de Papa ?  
- Mon père.  
- Tu étais vieux ?

_Fais le calcul_, eut envie de lui répondre Sherlock avant de se raviser.  
- Quand il est mort ? Non. Je n'avais que six ans.  
- Il a aussi un nom bizarre.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et relut les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre.

_Siger Holmes. _

- Papa m'a dit que j'avais le nom d'une princesse.

Sherlock acquiesça, exaspéré du royalisme de son frère. Il s'était régulièrement demandé si Mycroft connaissait le fin mot de cette histoire qui avait autant secoué les magazines peoples que le Ministère de l'Intérieur. Il se reprit : il aurait été inconcevable pour Mycroft d'ignorer une telle information.

Sherlock remarqua que l'enfant attendait une réponse à sa déclaration.

- Il t'a dit vrai. C'est aussi le nom d'une déesse romaine.

Satisfaite, elle repartit dans les jupons de sa mère.

Victoria, instinctivement, l'entoura de son bras et la serra contre elle. John adressa un sourire bienveillant à Diane qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

John prit le soin de leur assurer leur soutien.  
- Vous êtes les bienvenus en toute occasion.  
- Vous l'êtes également chez nous. Je vous remercie pour tout.

Incertaine, elle désigna Sherlock qui se tenait toujours bien droit devant le monument.  
- Vous lui remettrez nos salutations ? Je n'oserais pas le déranger.

John leur souhaitèrent un bon retour. Il attendit que les deux femmes soient hors de vue pour retourner auprès de son compagnon.  
- Tu veux rester encore un peu ou rentrer ?  
- J'aimerais passer à la librairie.

Surpris de la réponse, John ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Côte à côte, ils remontèrent lentement le sentier jusqu'au portail.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

Sherlock frappa trois coups secs sur la porte de l'ancien appartement de son frère. Soulagé, il la vit s'ouvrir et découvrit Victoria, les traits toujours aussi tirés. Elle admit être surprise de le revoir si tôt.  
- Je craignais que vous soyez déjà partie.  
- Nous partons demain.

Sherlock lui tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé.  
- Vous pourriez le remettre à Diane ?  
- Elle dort. Vous souhaitez que-  
- Non, laissez-la dormir. C'est un livre sur la mythologie. Elle comprendra.

Il griffonna finalement quelques chiffres sur une carte.  
- Voici mon numéro. Au cas où.

Touchée, elle rangea le carton dans sa poche. Elle s'écarta ensuite de l'encadrement de la porte en lui présentant l'intérieur de l'appartement :  
- Vous voulez rentrer ? Prendre un thé ou un café ?  
- Je vous remercie mais John m'attend.

Il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans l'ascenseur quand Victoria l'interpella une dernière fois.  
- Il vous aimait beaucoup.

Sherlock attendit que les portes se referment pour répondre à voix basse.  
- Je sais.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

De retour au 221B, Sherlock parcourait depuis deux heures les agendas de son frère. Il avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur celui de l'année quatre-vingt neuf. Mycroft avait alors dix-neuf ans, Sherlock en avait seulement dix.

Il avait immédiatement tourné les pages jusqu'à aboutir à celle de son anniversaire. Un charabia incompréhensible y était noté : des heures, des lettres sans aucun sens.

Au même moment, John déposa un café fumant sur le guéridon voisin.

- Quatre-vingt neuf ? C'est une relique ! Mycroft ne travaillait pas encore, si ?  
- Non, il était à Yale cette année là. A l'université, en troisième année.  
- Je pensais qu'il était de Cambridge.  
- Oui, il a simplement fait un semestre aux Etats-Unis.

John remarqua rapidement que Sherlock lisait indéfiniment la même page.  
- Quelle date a attiré ton attention ?  
- Celle de mon dixième anniversaire.

Sherlock hissa l'agenda au-dessus de sa tête et pointa le dernier tiers de la page.  
- Mycroft avait fait l'aller-retour entre New Haven et Londres en deux jours. Quatorze heures de vol dans le seul but de passer une journée en famille.  
- Eh bien…  
- Je lui avais fait promettre d'être là.

_Et cette fois, il est bel et bien parti. Au revoir le chasseur de fantômes, le partenaire de jeux, le capitaine de la flotte de pirates, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, l'ennemi juré. _

- Sherlock ?

Il se retourna sur John qui pointait sa tasse de café du doigt.  
- Elle sera bientôt froide si tu ne la bois pas. Tu pensais à quoi ?  
- L'appartement et la maison de Kingswood's Avenue reviennent à Victoria et Diane. J'espère qu'elles profiteront de l'occasion pour déménager à Londres.  
- Elles se plaisent peut-être à Brighton, tempéra John.  
- Qui vivra verra.

Au pied des escaliers, des cartons entiers de dossiers et d'agendas encombraient l'entrée. Sherlock anticipa la remarque de John.  
- Je rangerai ces affaires dans quelques jours.

John insista pour qu'il prenne le temps nécessaire pour se sentir tout à fait prêt. Il était inutile de remuer des souvenirs encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Sherlock rétablit la vérité aussitôt :  
- Ce n'est pas la force, le courage ou quoique ce soit qui me manque. C'est plutôt la place où entreposer tout ça.

Sherlock resterait toujours Sherlock, se réjouit John en le voyant partir à l'assaut d'un lot d'éprouvettes et de boîtes de Petri. Un grésillement se fit entendre, laissant craindre le pire à John. Comme de fait, une fumée verdâtre se répandit bientôt à travers la cuisine et le salon.

Intoxiqué, le malheureux colocataire ouvrit les fenêtres en dépit de la fraîcheur extérieure.  
- Un jour, tu auras ma peau.  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Le sulfate d'ammonium n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

John reconnaissait une qualité indiscutable à leur union. L'alchimie entre eux fonctionnait au moins davantage que celle qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour eux.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

Dans le quartier de la City, un doigt posé sur la commande détourna la caméra braquée sur l'une des fenêtres du 221B. Impeccablement vêtue de noir, Anthea s'éclaircit la voix et abandonna la surveillance de son écran.

Face à elle, une jeune femme dans la seconde moitié de sa vingtaine lui adressa un mince sourire crispé. Son regard alerte témoignait du trac qu'elle ressentait.

- Vous commencerez demain. Huit heures.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse.

- Il n'y a aucun concours à passer ? Pas d'autres entrevues ?

Anthea haussa les épaules :

- Je sais d'or et déjà tout de vous… J'ai un bon pressentiment.

Adoptant une stature droite et ferme sur son nouveau siège en cuir, Anthea tendit la main jusqu'à atteindre un lion de pierre. Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire complice, pour la première fois de la réunion.

- Nous mettrons les choses au point demain. Je me contenterai de vous donner deux conseils essentiels – vitaux – dans ce monde impitoyable…

Sa nouvelle assistante anticipa :

- Ne faire confiance à personne ?

Anthea sourit, suivant du doigt les lettres gravées dans le matériau poreux.

- Premièrement, faites confiance, mais prenez garde en qui.

Son index s'attarda ensuite sur l'endroit où la pierre s'était brisée autrefois avant de glisser sur une seconde inscription, nouvellement marquée :

- Enfin, tomber est permis. Se relever est ordonné.

L'air grave, la jeune femme acquiesça, mesurant l'importance de ces précieux propos.

- Proverbe russe ?  
- Exactement.

Tandis que son nouveau bras droit signait les premières feuilles d'une longue série de paperasse à relire et parapher, Anthea reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Neuf heures et quart. Fantomatique entre les rideaux du salon, Sherlock était apparu furtivement à l'image, emmitouflé dans un peignoir gris. Le voyant s'approcher de son colocataire, la jeune femme détourna la caméra.

Debout derrière le prestigieux bureau, elle réceptionna la liasse de documents que lui tendait la nouvelle recrue.

- Eh bien, maintenant que votre dossier est clôturé-

Silencieuse, la jeune femme l'observait de ses yeux mi-craintifs, mi-impatients, prête à prendre congé à la seconde où elle lui en aurait donné l'ordre. Anthea rejeta l'idée : on ne l'avait pas formé dans cette philosophie.

Le cœur gros mais le sourire aux lèvres, Anastasia désigna de la tête l'un des coins de la pièce où trônait une machine chromée, aussi clinquante que capricieuse.

- Que diriez-vous simplement d'un café ?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888

La nuit était tombée, le jour s'était levé. Ce cycle durait depuis des milliards d'années et, pourtant, Sherlock commençait seulement à l'apprécier. Loin de lui l'envie de faire de la mauvaise poésie – il préférait laisser ça à John – mais ces matins avaient une sacrée allure de revanche.

_Regardez-moi, je suis un Holmes et je survis. _

Attentionné, John menait la conversation autour d'un tas de choses anodines ou inintéressantes. Sherlock en venait à se demander si le silence angoissait à ce point le médecin.

- Et si on changeait la table du salon, tu en penses quoi ?

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil au meuble mal-aimé. Loin d'être matérialiste, ce bric-à-brac lui plaisait plus que n'importe quel assemblage de sciure suédoise.  
- Tant que nous y sommes, adoptons un chien, répliqua ironiquement Sherlock.  
- Je préfère les chats.  
- Histoire qu'ils fassent leurs griffes sur le divan et qu'on puisse le changer, à son tour ?

Mouché, John solda la conversation en lui adressant une grimace. Sherlock rabattit le journal devant son visage pour dissimuler son amusement. Les titres étaient aussi déprimants et affligeants que ceux des autres jours. Conflit, scandale, crise. Certaines choses ne changeraient malheureusement jamais.

- Ton téléphone a vibré, non ?

Sherlock acquiesça et consulta le dernier message reçu.

« Merci pour le cadeau. A bientôt, Artémis. »

Cette fois, Sherlock ne chercha guère à cacher son sourire. John l'interrogea sur la raison de cette réjouissance. Il répondit avec pudeur :

- Une bonne nouvelle. Cela change.

Sherlock se rendit compte que John avait disparu dans la cuisine, où quelques bruits de vaisselle se faisaient entendre.

Un bref coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre dissipa l'étrange impression qui l'agitait depuis quelques jours. Par instant, il le jurait, il sentait la présence tantôt rassurante tantôt perturbante d'une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs. Un subtil mélange habile de transgression de la vie privée et de bienveillance dont seul son frère aurait été capable.

_Le surnaturel ne passera pas par moi_, se martela intérieurement Sherlock, refusant de croire à ces histoires d'au-delà. _Quoique. _

Timidement, il décocha un sourire en direction de la fenêtre du salon par laquelle il sentait fuir cette aura protectrice. Juste au cas où.

Sherlock chassa cette idée de son esprit en se moquant doucement de lui-même, oubliant sa gêne dans la contemplation de son Blackberry. Le téléphone en main, il inspira profondément. D'un geste du pouce, il ouvrit un fil de conversation qui ne connaîtrait plus jamais d'échanges. Mycroft.

Sherlock n'eut pas de sourire cette fois. Il ressentit un sentiment plus confus, mélange de sérénité et de nostalgie. Ce message, il l'espérait, résumait tout.

« _Tout va bien. Je serai simplement injoignable pour un certain temps_. »

_Look at the picture/Regarde cette photo  
And realise things now are different/Et prends conscience que les choses sont maintenant différentes  
It's not who you know/Il ne s'agit pas de la personne que tu connais  
It's what you know then/Elle représente ce que tu en connaissais alors _


End file.
